Freeze Frame 2: Room Service
by gaben
Summary: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs thrown in.Warning: May be parental discipline of minors.
1. Chapter 1

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor did I create it, Donald Bellisaio and Don Mc Gill did, and a damn fine job they do too.

Warning: May be parental discipline of minors in some chapters.

**Chapter 1: Room Service**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut. Mid shot empty change room, a small dress lies on the floor. Gibbs's reflection can be seen in the mirror. His face reflects irritation and concern. Convert Black and white. CUT**

Gibbs slid the door card into the slot and watched the lock turn green. He entered the executive suite of the Four Seasons Hotel. Close behind were Abby, Gillian and Marley. In fact so close behind were these three, that when Gibbs entered and stopped to survey the room, all crashed into his back.

"Wow, look at this place, Gibbs." exclaimed Abby.

They all surveyed the spacious and lavish suite. "Very nice, Special Agent Gibbs," commented Gillian

"Gee, I thought a safe house would mean a dingy little motel somewhere, with everybody eating Subway and drinking coffee."

"You watch too much T.V." Gibbs said, ruffling Marley's short hair.

"That's a stakeout," said Abby. "Usually when anybody stays in protective custody, well, Gibbs's protective custody, we stay at his place. The team comes over to help. But most of the time it's just Gibbs doing the protecting thing, usually the over protective thing. I have my own room there, which is really the spare room, but I use it the most. It's pretty good; well it's safe, but no cable, no swimming pool, no room service. Not that that's important, It's nice, but you know protective custody is like serious business, so those things are like luxury.

Marley's eyes lit up. "Great, room service, here we come."

"Hey, you two don't go overboard here. Vance will go over each and every receipt. Keep it to necessities only."

"But, Gibbs, we have to keep our cover up. You are supposed to be a wealthy business man."

Gibbs gave Abby a brusque stare "Abby, behave."

Pouting, Abby crossed her arms and walked into the large lounge. "Fine, Gibbs, after all I know my place. I'm only the hired help, the nanny, the au pair, the babysitter, the nobody. While you, the workaholic father figure, give the orders and control the purse strings, spending little quality time with your family. While your wife, here, feels neglected and turns into a shopaholic, spends your hard and probably unethically earned millions, and leaves the care and discipline of your only child to the underpaid and overworked nanny, who's probably some poor little university student trying to pay her tuition by working for a capitalist overbearing bossy boots, who's probably cheating on his wife.

"Abby, I can always re-cast."

"So, the wife?"

"No. I was thinking more a typecast, something along the lines of the undisciplined only child," smirked Gibbs.

"Hey, who said I was undisciplined?" cried out Marley.

"Okay, I'll stay as the nanny," relented Abby.

Gillian laughed and joined the game. "Did you say shopaholic? I think that may require some research."

Marley had run off into the large bedroom. "Hey, Abby, check this out, champagne, just like in the movies." Marley picked up the note that accompanied the ice bucket.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons Mr. and Mrs. Stillwater, please enjoy your stay, Compliments, the Four Seasons."

"Whoooo, champagne, Gibbs, Nice."

Both Gillian and Gibbs blushed.

Marley started jumping on the massive bed. "I've never seen such a big bed. We could all sleep in here."

"Marley!"

Gibbs frowned and pointed to the floor. "Off!"

"This is a pretty amazing place, Gibbs."

"Yes, well, it's used for visiting dignitaries. We are pretty lucky to have it this weekend."

The four decided on a quick tour of their impressive accommodation. The suite comprised of a large master bedroom with king size bed, its own mini bar and large screen TV. It had a walk in closet on one side of a small hall way. On the other side was a huge marbled bathroom with double sinks and a round spa bath, then next to that was a double shower. Double floor to ceiling doors separated the bedroom from a spacious living area with two matching three seated sofas, and another 60 inch screen TV. This room also included a dining area separated by a beautiful parquet floor. The large mahogany dining table seated six. At the end of the room were floor to ceiling by folds doors that once open linked another smaller suite. Instead of a dining room there was an office space with desk, fax and several computer screens. There was another living area and bedroom with two double beds and similar bathroom, minus the Spa bath. Except for the privacy of the bedrooms and the bathrooms, the suite became a huge open space with a clear view of all the recreational areas.

"I see the IT guys have been here." said Abby.

"Is Tim still coming?" asked Marley.

Gibbs looked to both girls. "Yes and yes. He has been given the all clear by Ducky, who I might add is just as unimpressed with your little prank as McGee, and has a little lecture of his owned planned for all three of you on the safety protocols and side effects of a Taser."

"A low voltage Taser, Gibbs. I mean it was an old model."

"You try that one with McGee. I'm sure he will understand." Marley and Abby looked at each other feeling the guilt Gibbs had intended them to feel. Gillian looked confused.

"Prank? Marley?"

Gibbs interjected. "Nothing to worry about, Gillian, a little prank that went a little haywire." Emphasized Gibbs.

Marley chuckled at the reference, but Abby gulped as Jethro turned his boss man stare on her. "There are few little details yet to be addressed. But, there will be no pranks here. Not this weekend. This may not be a high risk situation, but we still need to be attentive."

Abby and Marley diverted their attention and started going through the hotels information brochure, found in a leather bound folder on the coffee table.

"Hey, in house movies, cable, oh, and a swimming pool."

"Can I go swimming Gibbs?"

"Maybe later, Marley."

"Cool, but I'll need to get a suit."

"So will I, Gibbs. Maybe they will have some in the little shopping arcade downstairs."

"Okay, listen, you two. You are not to leave these rooms without Tony, Ziva or me. You don't go anywhere without one of us. Understand?"

"Sure, Gibbs," said Abby.

"Doesn't sound like much fun." said Marley.

"We can go downstairs later and get something. Right Jethro? I need to get a few little things too." Said Gillian.

"Okay, but I've booked us a table for dinner tonight, at 7:30 so, we will have to be quick. Now, room allocations. Marley and Gill you're in the master bedroom. Abby you're in the twin spare; the rest of us can take the other bed in between shifts. "

Marley threw her backpack on the large bed. "Great, now let's go so we can go out to dinner."

"Uh, uh, you're not going to the restaurant. You're staying here with Abby," said Gibbs

"How come?"

"One, because it's been a long day, and two, you're under protection, so we avoid public places as much as possible. So if you're happy with a supervised shopping trip, then, maybe, a swim in the pool tomorrow, you can have in house- movies and room service tonight while Tony and Ziva do their shifts. Any complaints?" dared Gibbs, looking to each of the girls.

Abby stepped behind his back. She had already been over this with Gibbs back at the office. She looked at Marley, miming and signing. "_They're going on a date, kiss kiss, lovey dovey."_

Marley giggled.

"If you are signing behind back, Abbs…" Gibbs hand signed a very concise continuation of his statement and warning. His message was received loud and clear.

"Gibbbbbs! Come on, times a wasting. Lets go shopping. Gillian, you might want to buy a little something to wear out tonight."

"Abby!"

**CA Small hotel shopping promenade. Gillian, Marley, Abby and Gibbs.**

Gibbs, Gillian, Abby and Marley visited a number of shops collecting the bits and pieces they needed for the weekend. Both Marley and Abby purchased bathing suits. Gibbs insisted that all purchases were put on their room account so that their cover was maintained.

All were careful when addressing each other. Though for Gibbs and Gillian, Jethro and Gill were becoming comfortable endearments. Abby found it a little difficult calling them Mr. and Mrs. Stillwater. Although she could slip with both Marley and Gillian and it wouldn't really matter. But not calling Gibbs, Gibbs was harder. Thank goodness Stillwater was the surname. That association made it a little easier.

Marley slipped up a couple of times but not in ear shot of anybody. Gibbs and Gillian played it up a bit a few times when she wanted something, making comments like "go ask your father" and "hmm, what did your mother say?" Marley picked up the game quickly and put it back on them with… "Mom said I could have it if you said I could" and " she thought it might be a good idea". Gibbs didn't need to invent the raised eyebrow that came with the "really?" He also didn't need to explore his alias's aversion to shopping with three females. That was an activity both his identities hated.

Marley and Abby spotted the music store and started jumping up and down like all their Christmas's had come at once.

"Oh, Gi… Mr. Stillwater, look, there's a music store; can I go check for "Dead Guys Don't Talk's" new album?" asked an excited Abby.

Before Gibbs could answer Marley added, "hey, can I get an IPod? Mine's still at Rose's apartment."

"Well, I'm just going to go and look at that dress shop, I only bought sweats and jeans with me."

"Whoa, whoa, people. One, we don't have a lot of time; Two, we all stick together. We hit the same store. Vote."

"That's easy two against one, we get to go to the music store." declared Marley before she headed off towards the music store.

Gillian grabbed Marley. "Oh, no you don't. You can live without an IPod for the weekend. Besides they're too expensive and you already have one."

"But I can pay Gibbs back. I have money. I have access to all Moms' accounts. I paid all the bills."

"Marley that money is not to be touched until everything is sorted out. Then it will be put in trust. You will get all your things back when we get home."

Gibbs decided it was time to interject. Marley had slipped between her mom, Rose and then Gill, then mom again, and had referred to him as Gibbs. He couldn't be sure if anyone one was watching or listening. Hopefully, if they were, they would find it just as confusing as the poor kid probably was. However he didn't want to take any more chances. Plus, he just wanted to get out of here.

"Marley, your MOTHER said no. And, Abby, if dead men can't talk they can't sing either."

Marley was quick to pick up on her faux pa's "Oh, so not fair DAD. What about my allowance? Can't I have an advance?"

"You're very funny, you know that?"

"I would have said clever."

"Well, clever girl, you can go help your Mom pick a dress."

"Good, let's go then," said Gill.

Marley and Abby trotted off behind Gillian, with Gibbs close behind.

Marley looked at Abby. "Hey, Abbs I thought you were Gibbs's favorite?"

"I was, but that was before he got a crush on your mom."

They heard the footsteps behind them, suddenly make further ground.

Marley giggled. "Better not tell dad that."

Abby burst into laughter. They quickened their pace and stepped in line with Gillian. They made it into the sanctuary of the women's dress shop just in time. Gibbs stopped dead at the door and went into his subtle bodyguard and observer mode.

Abby was helping Gillian look at different outfits. The two women were having a pretty good time. Gibbs was glad to see Abby bonding with an older woman. She was such an eccentric independent little character. Since Jen's death, Abby had missed the maternal touch in her life. Not to mention she had missed the constant innuendoes' she had made in an effort to extract details about his and Jen's romantic past." He was sure she also missed her creative attempts at matchmaking, because he sure did. Gibbs looked on, now feeling a little guilty that he was as bored as hell.

Marley was bored too. She was itching to buy something. She had never really been shopping in big stores before. Rose had been a little agoraphobic, so most of the time shopping was done on line. Or quick trips to Kmart.

Marley had been thinking about the NCIS team, and how they had saved her life. They had caught Rose's killers and looked after them both. She counted herself lucky. She had two moms, Rose and Gillian, who were two very different people but both very special to her.

Marley had decided that she was going to buy each of them a gift. She had some ideas for Abby, Ziva, and Tony, but she was yet to think of something for Tim, Ducky and Gillian. She also had absolutely no idea what she could get Gibbs. While Gill went on to try on a dress, Marley walked back and stood next to Gibbs. She surveyed the promenade's row of small boutique shops and noticed a computer store.

_Perfect_, she thought, _I can check out something there for Tim._ Tim needed something special, considering that their prank had gotten a little out of hand, and the fact that he may find out that some of it was her idea. _Some techno application, maybe_. He wrote his novels on an old typewriter but he was really into gadgets and computer games. A computer game; the latest computer game was an excellent idea.

_I can always order it online. I don't even need the cards that way. I know Rose's numbers and security codes by hear, _she thought.

"Hey Gi..Dad, can I go check out the computer games? I don't wanna buy anything; I just need to look for something. "

"I don't think so, Marley. Abby and Gill haven't finished here yet."

"But, they could be ages yet. Can't I just have a quick look? It's just over there."

Gillian's call interrupted her pleading. "Marley, look come and try this on." Gillian held up a little smock top dress. "We'll get some leggings to go with it."

"And some really neat boots." said Abby.

"Come on, Marley, just try it on. It's cute… look."

"I don't do cute, Mom."

Gibbs had to laugh at Marley's determined and petulant expression. The girl was acting more like every other stubborn and pouting twelve year old. Marley crossed her arms and huffed. Though, now she looked more twelve going on six rather than twelve going on twelve, or twelve going on forty- five, like she had just over a week ago.

"Come on, Marley, it's not that cute. It's mainly black. You can hardly see the little flower print. We can "mean" this up a bit with some chains and studded boots."

"Will you people just make up your minds? Marley, just go try on the top," snapped Gibbs.

"Okaaay." Marley headed off to the change rooms.

Gillian went to follow.

"I can try this on by myself, MOM," Marley said loud enough for everyone to hear. Gibbs smiled. She remembered her cover.

Gillian and Abby continued to look over some scarves. They then walked over to Gibbs.

"Had enough shopping then, Jethro?" asked Gillian.

"More than enough! I think we should get back upstairs. McGee has been there for over an hour now, and I'd like to check that all the surveillance is set up."

"Tony and Ziva should be here pretty soon too," added Abby.

Abby was not looking forward to catching up with Tim on her own. Their little prank earlier had been a lot of fun and the unplanned incidents of the Taser and Sister Mary Ellen had been a bonus as far as Tony was concerned. Tim was sure to have some payback planned. Not that he would disregard Gibbs's directive for the weekend, but come Tuesday there would probably be a no holds bar. Just the same, Tim was still going to be pissed. Maybe she could blame it all on Tony. Maybe she could do some wheelin and dealin with Tim and they could get Tony. "_I could be a double agent," _she aspired.

"I'll just pay for these and then get Marley. For somebody who didn't want to try a dress on in the first place, she is sure taking her time," said Gillian, as she walked off to the register.

"JETHRO!"Gillian called as she came from the change room, panic written on her face.

"Marley's gone! She's not in the change room… She's been taken!"

All three ran to the back of the store. Gibbs pulled back the curtain abruptly.

"Ahhhh!" A rather attractive lady in her underwear yelled and grabbed the curtain back to cover her midriff.

"Sor.. . Ah, beg pardon!" stuttered Gibbs, as he ran onto the next cubical. Gillian and Abby stared at small black smock top lying discarded on the dressing room floor.

**FREEZE FRAME:** **Cut. Mid shot empty change room, a small dress lies on the floor. Gibbs reflection can be seen in the mirror. His face reflects irritation and concern. Convert Black and white. CUT**

**TBC **

**Chapter 2 In House Movies**

**A.N. Sorry, it's a bit long. I prefer short sharp prologues for a new story, but I wanted a bit of a recap. A big thank you to Harliquinn for fixing up my aussie idioms and tenses.**


	2. In House Movies

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor did I create it, Donald Bellisaio and Don Mc Gill did, and a damn fine job they do too.

Warning: Parental discipline of a minor in this chapter.

**Chapter 2: In- House Movies**

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT. Close up of Tony with menacing smirk. Convert black and white. CUT.**

"My God she's gone. Who would take her? You said this weekend was just protocol, just a safety precaution, that there was no real danger, no real evidence of any threat."

"Calm down Gill."

"Come on." said Abby "We'll go look for her; she may be still in the store."

"No, stay here, both of you."

"Jethro we've got to start looking for her. The longer we wait, the quicker they get away."

"Gill, we don't know if anyone's taken her away."

"Some mother I turned out to be. I lose my child before the ink is dry on the custody papers. I haven't even got legal custody yet. What if those Koreans have taken her? What sick bastards would abduct an innocent child? Could this have something to do with her uncle?"

"Gill! You've got to settle down."

While Gibbs flipped his phone open the young shop assistant came over.

"Ma'am, is there a problem?"

Gillian went into mother lion mode. "Yes, my daughter has gone missing. She was in your change rooms and now she's gone. Someone's just come in and taken her out of your store. What sort of store security do you have, anyway, that some sick bastard can just sneak in and take someone from the change rooms?" yelled Gillian.

Gibbs had to shout over Gillian's rant into his phone. "McGee! What cameras have you got up there?"

"Well, she could still be in the store, come and check." the panicked sales girl suggested.

"_We've got eyes pretty much everywhere boss, Hotel lobby, concierge, shopping promenade, most of the shops too, on the fourth grid, Pool…." _

Abby interrupted Gill and the young sales girl. "Have you got another exit out of this store?"

"Look, McGee Marley's gone missing. Can you pull up vision of the shopping promenade?"

"Just one," said the girl. "There's a store and a washroom out the back. It leads to a side door, it's for goods deliveries."

"_On it, boss. What store number is it?"_

Gibbs barked at the girl who was trying to be ever so calm with a not so calm Gillian and a detective hound for a nanny. "What store number is this?'

"The girl flinched, trying to decipher the duel conversations going on in front of her normally quite store. "Huh … Oh, number 106."

"Hear that, McGee?"

"_Got it boss. Got you out the front on grid three and the interior on grid four_."

Abby turned to the girl. "Can you show us the store room?"

"Sure."

"Come on, Gill, we'll go look in there. If she's been abducted there will be lots of evidence. I do evidence big time. You'd be amazed what tiny little clues people leave around. Even if they have…"

"Abby! shouted Gibbs. " stay with Gill. Don't leave this store."

"Got it, Gibbs."

"McGee, check for footage of Marley. She's wearing blue jeans and a white t shirt, with some sort of writing on it."

"_On it, boss."_

"Are Tony and Ziva there yet?"

"_Yeah, boss."_

"Get us on a three way and tell him and Ziva to get down here."

Tony's voice cut in before Gibbs could ground out the next order.

"_On our way." _

"Okay. McGee have you got anything yet?"

"_She's not in the promenade. I'll check the exits and exteriors." _

"Check the stores, Try the music store and there's a computer store, try that."

**Cut Away Computer store. **

Two men had been watching from the promenade. They saw a young girl scoot into the computer games store. She was a pretty little thing, like a little pixie sneaking into Santa's workshop.

The two observers looked at each other and smirked as they walked towards the store. One stayed at the entrance while the other walked into the store behind Marley and started flipping through the trays of games. Marley was also browsing, trying to figure out what sort of games would be just rightfor Tim. The tall stranger was just about to offer some assistance when Marley suddenly sighed and walked towards the counter. She didn't have much time; she really just needed some information.

"Excuse me?"

The young male assistant looked up from his computer screen, but didn't respond.

"What's the latest and most popular computer game on the market at the moment?"

**Cut Away to Gibbs, who is on his phone in the middle of the promenade scanning the area**

Tony and Ziva arrived to face a livid looking Gibbs on the phone to McGee.

"Ziva, get the girls. They're in the shop over there... Come on, McGee have you got her?"

"_Just getting into the computer shop, it's on the next grid. Got her, boss. Blue jeans and a white Gap T. She seems to be alone, boss... No wait, there's a tall male, standing behind her."_

"McGee, keep your eyes on her, we're heading there now."

**Cut Away Suite. McGee looking at security screens. Cut Away screens.**

Marley could be seen on the screen talking to the shop assistant while flicking through a catalogue. He could see a man behind her looking at Marley, then looking to the right, silently communicating with someone who must have been at the door. Tim turned to another screen and scanned the grid, bringing up an exterior of the shop Marley was in. There standing to the right of the entrance was another male. This one was slightly younger and shorter but nonetheless menacing looking. McGee did not like their particular interest in Marley. He spoke into his Bluetooth.

"Boss, you there yet?"

"_Yeah, McGee just coming up to it now."_

"Good, because there are a couple of creepy looking guys watching Marley. One's at the front and the other is in the store behind her."

Gibbs could be seen moving a little faster. Tony, who was on line with McGee, slowed down as they approached the store and then stood nearby watching McGee's creepy looking guy that stood outside the shop.

Meanwhile, Marley could be seen taking a business card from the shop assistant and turning as the man standing behind her moved forward, put his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her. With a wary and cautious look in her eyes, Marley stepped back, tugging her shoulder out of his grasp. Suddenly, her expression turned to surprise, when another hand grabbed her arm, and Gibbs came into view.

**Cut Away Computer store interior.**

Gibbs had one hand tightly wrapped around Marley's arm, while he talked on the phone, and pulled her into a corner near the entrance of the store.

"Okay, McGee… yeah, NOT HAPPY." Gibbs looked at Marley while he spoke. "Good work, McGee, while you're there you might like to have those two other files sorted out."

McGee understood Gibbs's cryptic descriptions of the two highly suspicious men that were watching Marley.

"_Already on it, boss. A couple of Fornell's men are already on their way"._

"Good, Tony's looking over one now." Gibbs turned to Tony and watched as the man who had been in the store moments before joined his associate at the door, fluently turned then walked in the opposite direction.

Tony waited until they passed, then turned and discreetly followed, talking into his mic. "Okay, McSleuth, we're heading for the west exit. Get Fornell's men to meet us there. Keep your eyes on them."

Gibbs flipped his phone shut just as Gill, Abby and Ziva arrived. Gillian grabbed Marley and pulled her into a hug. " Thank God!" she sighed.

"Marley! We thought you were lost," cried Abby. "You had your mom and dad worried sick."

Marley swallowed nervously as she watched Gibbs manhandle his flip phone as he gave her a glare that would sour cream. As Gillian stood her back she timidly explained. "I thought you had left the store. I couldn't see you anywhere when I came out of the dressing room."

"Oh, Marley. Abby and I were at the cash register. But didn't you see Gi…your dad? He was still at the front of the store."

Gibbs raised one eyebrow daringly and without even a twitch to his still pursed lips.

Marley diverted her eyes and looked back at Gillian. "Guess I didn't, Mom."

Both of Gibbs eyebrows speared the bridge of his nose and he landed a hard stare square at Marley. That, along with the subtle head shake, made a silent but clear warning: uh, uh, no you don't, little girl.

Marley suddenly felt she needed to pee. Badly!

"Oh well," said Gillian. "You're safe. Come on, no more shopping today. Let's head back up stairs."

"Good idea," said Gibbs. "And while you're getting ready for dinner, Gill, the rest of us are going to be watching some in house- movies of our own. Right, Marley?"

Marley stared up at Gibbs, resigned to her fate. "Yes, I guess so."

"Yes, and I think this time you can hold onto your daddy's hand, just in case you get lost," he said sarcastically.

Marley definitely needed to pee.

**Cut Away Suite. **

Gillian, Ziva and Abby entered the suite, this time with Gibbs and Marley, bringing up the rear.

SWAT! "Corner NOW!" ordered Gibbs.

Marley looked at Gibbs, then Gillian. She did as she was told, slowly walking to face the wall that Gibbs had pointed to. Ziva and Abby went to join Tim at the computer screens. Gill looked at Gibbs with a questioning expression.

"She lied," stated Gibbs.

Gillian looked surprised and marched over to the corner then turned Marley sideways to look at her.

"Marley Rose, care to explain."

"Not really."

"It wasn't a question, Marley!"

"I just wanted to check out something. I wasn't gonna be long."

"Well, then why lie?"

Marley looked down at her hands. "Because Gibbs said I couldn't go." Looking back to Gillian she attempted to justify her position. "But, I wasn't in any danger. You guys were just a couple of doors down. I could still see Gibbs at the front of the dress shop."

"That is no excuse and you know it. Look, Marley, I know this might seem a bit of a game, but whether we are your real parents or your surrogates, we are responsible for you. And despite the fact that you are in protective custody, doing such a thing under normal circumstances was just as wrong and dangerous. Twelve year olds do not go around by themselves. You disobeyed Gibbs, you lied to me, and you put a lot of people, who care about you, under pressure. You caused a lot of trouble, and I'd say by the expression on Gibbs's face, you are in even more trouble."

Gillian was visibly upset. Trying to keep her emotions in check she added. "You will stand in this corner until Gibbs says you can leave. Then you will shower and go to bed. No movies with Tony and Ziva, just shower, some dinner, then bed." Gill turned Marley back around to face the wall and added a short sharp swat of her own to Marley's backside. Marley turned back rubbing the seat of her jeans with one hand, while raising the other.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked humbly.

Gibbs uncrossed his arms. "You've got two minutes."

With that Marley took off to the bathroom. Gill stood up and moved to Gibbs and sighed.

"Hey," he said gently and reached to pat her on the arm.

Gillian slumped and pushed herself into his arms for a much needed hug. "I'm sorry Jethro. Your job is hard enough without her pulling a stunt like that. I promise she won't be doing anything like that again."

"No, she won't." he said as he hugged her in return, rubbing her back gently. He looked up to see Ziva, Abby and Tim all staring at their touching scene. Abby smiled and tilted her head sideways.

"Awwww."

Marley came back into the room and stopped dead as she passed her surrogate parents in an embrace, and looked up at their faces. Gibbs turned he's head, indicating the corner once more.

"Ten minutes!" he said. "Gill, why don't you go and relax, shower and change. Then after, we'll have a nice meal, a glass of wine and then bed."

From the other side of the room three pairs of eyebrows were raised accompanied by a little squeal from Abby.

"Uhumm… I mean a good night's rest for EVERYBODY… in their own beds… Di Nozzo and I have the couches. We'll keep watch."

Gillian had been oblivious to Gibbs's unintentional innuendo, until he started stuttering explanations. She put her finger to his lips. "Good idea." she announced, then left, closing the big double doors behind her.

Gibbs walked through to the adjoining suite and into the office that had been set up with surveillance equipment. "What have you got on those two suspects, McGee?"

"Lots of footage, boss."

Gibbs walked over and looked at the four screens. Each showed a different view of the shops and promenade and then there was a screen that showed the exterior exit.

"I rewound some of the footage on the hard drives. McGee pointed to one of the screens "Here are those two in hotel lobby."

"Were they following us?"

"No they don't seem to have taken any notice of you at all. See there, in the food court. They're watching other kids."

"This is really creepy, Gibbs, look at them," said Abby.

Ziva scanned the video footage, spotting two men as they moved around the food court watching young families. The men, then appeared to zero in on an elderly couple with a boy about ten who got up left, then disappeared from the frame. The two men also disappeared soon after. "They've gone McGee. Where did they go?"

"Here, I picked them up, here."

Abby shivered as she watched McGee bring up a new angle and saw one of the men enter the men's restroom just after the young boy, from the food court. "Oh my god, McGee. That little boy!"

"Don't worry, Abbs, He was lucky. There was a security guard in there taking a leak. See you see them hi tail it out of there. Next, cut back to the promenade in grid four and, ta da, we have our little camouflaged Marley carry an oversized box pass the dress shop, then put it down before she runs into the computer store."

At the mention of her name, Marley twisted to look over her shoulder at four very stern, horrified, concerned and furious faces of NCIS's finest agents.

"Nose in the corner, little girl!"

Marley immediately snapped her head back to face the corner. "Shit, shit, shit, he said little girl."

"Look, there are the two guys again," Abby suddenly called.

"Yep, they spot Marley; one enters the store while the other one waits outside, just like they did at the restrooms. The rest is… well, there you are Gibbs, getting there just in time, it seems."

"Where are these two, small life's, now?" asked Ziva

"Lowlifes, Ziva," corrected McGee as he redialed Tony. "Tony, where are you?"

"_East exit. We have these two in custody. Run a check on a Leonard Shultz and Stephen Soskice_."

McGee went straight to his lap top and started punching the keys.

"Abby get the live feed from the east exit."

"Easy peasy, Japanesy, Gibbs"

"Yes, Abbs, we all know how talented you are at tapping into surveillance cams."

Without further comment Abby quickly pulled up the visual from the east exit. Tony could be seen leaning against the car on his phone. Two of Fornell's men could be seen holding the suspects firmly against the wall and obviously questioning them.

McGee pulled up two rap sheets, then read the list of offenses. While relaying the information to Tony over the phone, Gibbs crooked his forefinger, reeling Marley over by an invisible magical thread, like a fish too small to be out of the water.

"Marley look at these faces." Gibbs said pointing to the two very creepy looking guys who stared back at her from McGee's lap top. Those faces, along with the list of offenses McGee was relaying to Tony, had Marley paling and close to tears.

"Known sex offenders, pedophiles, out on parole, which it appears they have broken. Firstly by teaming up and secondly breaking demographic restrictions and curfews. I think you could hand them over Tony. I'm sure they won't be back on the streets for some time to come."

"_Got it McGee. We'll get a couple of LEO's down here. I'll be up as soon as they get here."_ Tony said, then hit his end call button.

Gibbs looked at Marley. "Pedophiles. I know you know what that means. There are two of them, Marley."

Abby freaked out. "Marley Rose. You are in so much trouble! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? Do you know what these predators do to little kids? They..."

"Abbs, calm down."

"Calm down! Gibbs, my first position as an au pair and I nearly get my ward abducted."

"Abby, Please! I was only going to be a minute. I can handle myself pretty well you know. I've got some good moves. You know like the Slide-Bite- Drop- Kick- Yell your head off move. I saw it on Dr Phil. I call it my Stranger Danger Drop. It worked on Tony and then on that Saks guy, remember?"

That may have made Abby feel a little better, but Gibbs remained stone faced. "There were TWO OF THEM!" he barked.

"Stop being so angry at me."

Gibbs toned down the volume and spoke slowly. "Marley, I know there are and have been lots of situations where you could look after yourself. And I'm not saying that your Stranger Danger drop, or whatever wouldn't have worked. But, we are all very relieved that you never got the chance to find out. You disobeyed me, you scared your mother half to death and I'm sure if she saw this footage and rap sheets it would just finish her off."

Tears were streaming down Marley's cheeks. "I sure keep messin' things up. My track record for looking out for mothers is not real good."

Gibbs realized what he had said. He hadn't wanted to lay that guilt trip on Marley again. God, he should have known better. There was a reason why he was a man of few words. It stopped him putting his big foot in his damn mouth. If he had been Tony he would have landed a hard slap to the back of his own head.

"Marley, I shouldn't have said it that way. This is not about you being responsible for your mom. It's about us being responsible for you. You disobeyed, you told a lie, and you knew exactly what you were doing when you snuck out through that storeroom and put yourself in danger."

"Are you going to tell Mom?"

"I have to tell her, but maybe later tonight at dinner."

"You know maybe you shouldn't, I mean, you'll probably really scare her. There's a cooling off thing, you know, when you adopt kids. She's probably going to change her mind. Either way, she's going to add another dose to my punishment."

"Marley, Gillian isn't going to change her mind about adopting you. Oh, and Gillian won't be the one adding another dose of punishment." Gibbs picked up Marley by her waist and lugged her through to the second bedroom. He closed the door, sat down on one of the beds, and lay Marley over his knee.

"Aww, Gibbs, come on."

'Marley, do remember what happened last time you knowingly put yourself in danger?"

"Knowingly, Gibbs, that's the key word. I didn't know I was in danger."

"I think, remember, was the key word, Marley." SMACK!

"Oww. All I remember was it wasn't my birthday."

Gibbs chuckled just before he landed another hard SMACK to her jean clad backside.

"Very funny little girl. Well remember this. You are not in charge," SMACK, "No means NO," SMACK, ." no more lies," Gibbs continued to deliver sharp swats to her backside. Marley couldn't resist kicking and in an attempt to deflect anymore stinging smacks she threw her hand back to cover her bottom.

Gibbs stopped." Move your hand, Marley, we're not finished."

"Please, Gibbs, no more, I'll remember," she sobbed.

Gibbs moved her small hand out of the line of fire and added two more, slow and deliberate smacks, to her backside. Good, because I call that, my stranger danger 'prevention' drop."

Gibbs let Marley's lie there crying. As she used her hands to scrub at her tears, Gibbs rubbed her back softly.

"You're not very funny, you know that?" she said sniffling.

"I would have said clever."

Gibbs lifted Marley up and stood her in front of him.

"Jeeesshh. Gibbs"

While she stood there jumping and rubbing her butt furiously, Gibbs grabbing her hands added.

"No more wandering off." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. "I know you didn't think you were in danger, most kids don't, so do as your told by those of us who know how to keep you safe, or you will be introduced to more of my prevention techniques. I know you try hard to make everything right. And that's okay. But, staying safe always comes first." He kissed her on her forehead. "Now, off you go and get ready for bed."

Marley took off, tears again spilling from her eyes. She paused, and then stopped in front of Abby, Ziva and Tim. The girls instantly moved in for a hug, while Tim ruffled Marley's hair. Wiping the tears way she cried "I'm sorrrry," then ran to her room.

Gibbs watched and smiled from the doorway.

**CA East Exit **

Tony and two federal agents stood discussing the revelations about these two lowlifes, as they waited for the locals to arrive. Soskice and Shultz stood with their backs against the wall, their hands handcuffed behind them. Once the van had arrived Tony grabbed the taller of the two and dragged him to the back of the vehicle. Feeling quite resentful that their plans had been thwarted, Soskice suddenly wrenched his shoulder from Tony's grasp and attempted to head butt the NCIS agent before he could put him in the back of the van.

"Bad move, asshole!" ground out Tony as he dodged the criminals maneuver. Grabbing Soskice by the neck, he then slammed his face into the frame of the van.

"Watch your head."

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT. Close up of Tony with menacing smirk. Convert black and white. CUT.**

**TBC **

**Chapter 3 Dinner For Two**

**A.N. **Sorry for the wait on this, but I had a few decisions to make. Thanks to Harliquinn and Irishdipstick for the advice. Thank you to Harliquinn for beta reading this for me. Teacher extraordinaire. Don't know when the next update will be, the Romantic dinner for two is harder than I thought. Any suggestions?


	3. Dinner For Two

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor did I create it, Donald Bellisaio and Don Mc Gill did, and a damn fine job they do too.

**Chapter 3 **

**Dinner For Two**

**FREEZE FRAME: ****Cut. Mid- shot of Marley sitting on the bed surrounded by chocolate wrappers. Six small liqueur bottles are stuck on the end of three fingers of each hand. Convert to black and white. CUT.**

Gibbs and Gillian arrived at the "Autumn Harvest" restaurant. The maître de escorted them to their seats and pulled out a chair for Gillian. Gibbs smiled at him as he moved in, took the chair and offered Gillian her seat. Gibbs sat down opposite as the waiter arrived.

"Welcome to the Autumn Harvest," greeted the waiter while flicking the table napkin and placing it on Gillian's lap. The waited then picked up Gibbs's napkin and again flicked it open. Before the waiter could place the napkin on Gibbs's lap, it was snatched from his hand by the stern face special agent.

"Thank you." said Gibbs.

"Would you like to order a drink," said the waiter as he offered Gibbs the wine and beverage list.

"What do you like, Gill?" asked Gibbs.

"Well I'm partial to a nice dry white."

"Hmm." perused Gibbs, "Good we'll have a bottle of the Henri Estate Pinot Grigio, and I'll have neat bourbon. Thank you."

"You know your wines, Jethro."

"Yep, don't drink it, but others tell me it's a nice drop."

"Yes, a nice dry, medium acidity, intense flavors with hints of nuts," mocked Gillian. "Though I don't know about a whole bottle, two glasses are usually enough for me."

Her laugh and bright eyes made Gibbs smile. He gave a short chuckle and nod of his head. "Not to worry, you're not driving; we only have to go upstairs."

"True! Okay I'll have a bottle." She laughed again.

The waiter left returning with the wine and Gibbs's bourbon within minutes. He handed them each a menu, then went on to recite the chief's specials.

"Our appetizer specials – A light Risotto with tossed roasted fresh spring vegetables, parmesan and herb-crusted scallops baked in their shell. For our main course, tender red venison carpaccio served on a bed of golden mash and butter beans and then there's the harvest hot pot with braised sticky shanks."

"Hmm, I think I'll have two appetizers, they sound nice."

"The steak and vegetables will do me," said Gibbs.

"Ahh, so a meat and three veggies man? Why don't you try the risotto?"

"Fancy name for sticky rice, as my father would say."

"Ah, Mr Stillwater, Senior?"

"Yes, Mrs Stillwater," he laughed, "another man of simple tastes."

"Not so simple lifestyle, though."

"Nope."

"I'm so sorry about today."

"You don't need to apologize."

"Okay I'm not sorry, just embarrassed that I carried on like I did. I'm kind of new at this mother thing."

"Yeah well, that's what parents do best."

"Panic?"

"Yep."

"Well, I really appreciate all your help Jethro. I was really scared there today for a while. I was so relieved when she had only wandered off. God I thought someone had taken her, I was so relieved she wasn't dead I could have throttled her. Now I understand why some parents swat their kids when they run out on the road or stick knives in the toaster."

"Reflex response."

"Ha ha, very funny. I also appreciate you dealing with her; I really needed to calm down a little. I think she got that message. She wasn't real happy about having to go to bed early."

"Oh, well, we had a bit of a discussion of our own. Actually, she was more worried about you being angry with her and maybe not wanting her anymore. She thought you might think she was going to be too much trouble."

"What? Boy that kid. Marley can sure take a guilt trip; maybe making her stew in her room wasn't such a good idea. I should have just walloped her and then she'd be done with it. I'll have to sort that out tomorrow, I don't ever want her thinking she's not wanted or loved."

"Well, that did worry her as well as the fact that this afternoon could have turned out very badly. The video footage of the promenade showed her sneaking off to go to the computer store, with two men following her."

"My god, were they Isles's men or those Koreans?"

"Nope, they had nothing to do with them or Marley, just two despicable low lifes; Don't worry they're in police custody now, for breaking their parole conditions."

"Huh?" Gill queried but before Gibbs could give any further details realization dawned on her face. "Pedophiles?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna throttle her."

"Already done."

"Jethro! I was only figuratively speaking. I would never really throttle Marley."

"Yeah, well my protection detail, my methods."

"Well, I'm not sure that is always the best method."

"Maybe not, but she was already technically grounded, and she needs to learn fast to help us keep her safe."

"Yeah but she's just new to all this really. She's had very little supervision or discipline since she was six. She wouldn't realize she was in danger."

"What kid does? Haven't they got that delayed frontal lobe thingy that doesn't warn them about risks."

"Oh I am impressed, some 'physiology' knowledge too, Gibbs, though your terminology's unique," she laughed, "but, yeah, you're right, though it's more so in adolescence."

"That explains Di Nozzo some of the time, then. Besides all that, she did mean to disobey and then lie about it."

"Point taken. She really respects you Gibbs. Besides, Alistair and her absentee uncle, she had has very few father figures in her life. I'm sure she's learned her lesson. She was pretty subdued when I left tonight. A good night's rest will do her the world of good. She's a pretty good kid really."

"Yep, she is."

"I've hardly had any issues with her over the last year. When she's kept active and busy she's happy. Marley's pretty mature most of the time."

**Cross fade to suite and master bedroom.**

"Bored, bored, bored."

Marley lay on her stomach, head resting on her folded arms, and kicking her legs up and down on the bed to an alternating beat.

"Hell its only 7.30, no television, no reading, no music and a sore butt to boot. "Boring." Thump. "Boring." Thump. "We will, we will, rock you." Thump, thump.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Di Nozzo put is head in. "Dinners ready, Marley. You can come out and join us in the dining room."

"Not hungry," she sulked.

Tony had been given strict instructions that Marley was to eat. He knew she was hungry and was just being oppositional for the sake of it, trying to gather sympathy from the team. He was not about to get into the conflict Marley was obviously attempting to herd him to.

"Suit yourself. Better hop into bed then and get some rest."

"Wait," Marley thought about it… After all she would get to leave the dudgeon for half an hour at least. Maybe she could drag it out even more. "I'm coming."

Tony smirked. "Good, go sit at the table, you're between Abby and Ziva."

Marley jumped up and went to run out of the room, then hesitated, turned and ran back to grab a throw cushion. She proceeded to run back through the door, when Tony grabbed the cushion from her hand.

"Oh, no, you don't. No cushion."

"Aw, come on, Tony, my butt hurts."

"It's supposed to. It will help to remind you to stop next time you even think of wandering off anywhere on your own. You're being punished not pampered."

"Fine!" Marley said and stormed off to the dining room.

Everybody was chatting and passing around the different dishes that had been delivered by room service. Tony had ordered the BLT steak sandwich with french fries. Abby's eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite club sandwiches, also with French fries. McGee had gone for the Atlantic salmon with hollandaise sauce while Ziva looked forward to a spicy tandoori chicken. Marley sat down and looked at the food placed in front of her; a large bowl of risotto with tossed vegetables and cubed fetta.

"Great sticky rice, with watery cheese!" she murmured. Screwing up her nose and pursing her lips she sprouted. "Hey, how come?" Marley picked up a fork full of the rice and tipped it off back into the bowl with disgust.

"Gill ordered it for you before she left."

"That figures. It's her favorite. Heck, I coulda done with a burger and fries or maybe pizza."

"Yeah, well, she must have figured you needed a dose of healthy food," added McGee.

"Yes Marley, you've hardly eaten at all over the last week." Said Ziva.

Marley slammed down her fork. "Great. It's just another punishment. Boy! Ya only get eight years for murder, I get my ass busted, sent to bed early and now tortured with sticky rice. Prison food."

"Marley, you're exaggerating. Eat the rice. If you finish that you can have some of Tony's fries," bribed Abby.

"Hell, no way!" yelped Tony.

"Well, you can have some of mine," said Abby, "but only if you finish that."

"And, if you finish that, there's chocolate pudding and cream for dessert," crooned McGee.

Marley looked at McGee, all the team actually. They seemed to enjoy Marley's chastisement and were rubbing it in, especially McGee with his sing song fatherly tone.

"Okay, McBrady," she retorted sarcastically," I'll eat the friggin rice."

"Hey!" shouted Tony, "loose the attitude, Marley, unless you want to forget dinner all together and head straight back to bed."

Marley sighed, and then started to eat her meal. She actually wanted to tell Tony where he could shove his almightier than thou demeanor.

"_I don't know what made him so damn angry at me,"_ she thought. "_but I'm too hungry to worry about it."_

As Tony was just about to bite into his BLT Marley shouted.

"I'm thirsty!"

**Cross fade to restaurant.**

Gillian was up to her second glass of wine as the appetizers arrived. Gibbs had taken her advice and was trying the risotto. _"Hmm"_ he thought, "_lucky I'm hungry, but I really don't see what all the fuss is about."_

"Well," asked Gill, "do you like it?"

"It's great." said Gibbs, "filling isn't it."

"Yep, it's one of my favorites. I make it all the time. It's a good healthy meal. Marley loves it."

Gibbs found it hard to imagine any twelve year old faced with a choice of a burger and fries or a vegetable risotto, choosing the latter.

"So, you're not much of a talker, Jethro."

"No, good listener."

"That you are. But it's not just because that's part of your job, is it?"

"Nope."

"Listening is a big part of my job too, but you've got to get people to talk first."

"That must be hard."

"Nope."

"Oh?"

"You don't have to eat that you know. I guess you're wondering what all the fuss is about, sticky rice." she smirked.

"So, that's how you do it. You read minds." Gibbs put down his fork and laughed.

"No, body language." Gill said and met his gaze.

"Yep, I'm good at that too."

Gillian blushed and took another sip of her wine. "Yes, you can tell a lot about a person by, well, a raised eyebrow, a hard stare, a sweaty brow, a laugh, a smirk, a smile …" and on that note Gillian finished the last drop of her second drink. Gibbs went to take her glass gesturing for a refill. She hesitated... "or a touch."

"Or a nervous pause." Gibbs smiled keeping his hand wrapped around hers and the glass.

"Uhumm." Gillian coughed and removed her hand, before the heat of her blush could rise any further up her neck. "I better slow down a little. We haven't even started our main course yet."

"Good idea." said Gibbs. "If that's what you really want Mrs Stillwater. You'd think it was our first date."

"_Smug bastard_," thought Gill, "_well two can play that game_… "Date? Why how romantic, Jethro, Mr Stillwater, well in that case I expect the best you've got to offer. Let's call it a re-enactment of that first time, my love. Do you remember the first time Jethro or has it been just too long."

Gibbs didn't flinch. "On the contrary, I remember quite well, a nice dinner, and a walk in the moonlight, a very soft and warm kiss and then a night of…"

"Disappointment," interrupted Gillian.

Gibbs burst into laughter, "You're quick," he commended.

"Not as fast as you were when daddy turned up with the shotgun." It was now Gill's turn to chuckle.

"Yes, well, a tad premature on his part, I might add."

"He wasn't the only one."

"Oh, low blow."

"Now, there's a Freudian slip."

"Well, it seems I have something to atone for, this time my sweet Gill, I'll do it right."

"Oh, you hope," Her frivolous improvisation was reciprocated with a quiet and very sincere response.

"Oh, no, a promise," he smiled.

Gill tried to smother her surprise but could not control the warmth that came to her checks or the flutter that ran across her belly.

"Maybe we should get back to the children," she said.

"I think the older ones should pretty much have it all under control."

"Oh, look here come our main courses, now how about another wine."

"Why, you thirsty?

**Cross fade to suite**

"Well, if you're thirsty, Marley, there's milk on the buffet."

"What am I, a five year old?"

"You're sure acting like one, now stop sulking and eat your dinner."

"Harrumph!" Marley got up and surveyed the buffet tray for something to drink. When she didn't find what she was looking for she walked over to the small fridge that was tucked under the bench in the lounge. Marley yanked opened the door and pulled out a soda.

"Hey!" yelled Tony. "Put that back!"

"Why?

"Because I said so."

"But, I'm thirsty."

"I told you there's milk."

"Well, the only things that should be drinking that stuff are baby cows. I don't want it."

"Marley!" Tony warned.

Marley returned the soda and slammed the door shut, then stormed over to the sofa and plunked herself down.

Tony stood up went to the buffet, poured a glass of milk, and placed it next to Marley's half eaten risotto. "Marley, come back and finish your dinner."

Sitting with her back to the team, Marley ignored Tony's instruction and flicked the remote control to the television. While channel surfing, she noticed Tony's boxed set of Magnum P.I DVD's. She grabbed season four and slid it under the cushion she was sitting on.

Tony looked at the others. They could not believe that the normally well behaved kid was being such a pain in the ass.

McGee gave council. "She's just testing us Tony, don't play into the conflict. It's pretty typical pre- adolescent behavior and with the last week she's had, she's just acting out her frustrations. It's just her response to all the major changes now occurring in her life."

"Thanks, for that McFreud. She's being a brat."

The girls laughed at Tony's frustration, they were enjoying the standoff. "She's a cute little brat, though, when she is angry," said Ziva.

_Yes, just like someone else I know_ thought Tony. "Will someone back me up here?"

"Sure Tony, we've got your six." said Abby.

"Don't worry; if she turns vicious, we handcuff her. Tony, she's just flushing your strings."

"She's pulling his chain, Ziva," corrected McGee, "though, she could be having a little set back you know, a little reversion traumatic response."

"McGee, will you shut up, or you'll end up with a traumatic experience of your own, or haven't you had enough for one day?"

"Very funny, Tony." _You'll keep_ he thought.

"Marley! You've got to the count of three to come here and finish your meal and your milk."

Marley continued to channel surf.

"ONE!"

Marley stirred, then smiled as she kicked the rest of Tony's box set over.

"TWO!"

Marley got up and moved back to the table and plopped down on her seat. She then proceeded to play with her food and tap the side of her milk glass. Thump, thump tap, thump, thump tap, "We will, we will, rock you."

Tony reached over and grabbed the fork out of Marley's hand. "RIGHT, BED!"

Marley stood up reached across the table, snatched a handful of Tony's fries and tried to put several in her mouth. Tony went to grab her hand but missed, knocking over the glass of milk. It spread over the table.

"Oops!" giggled Marley.

"That's it." Tony took off around the table, chasing Marley. The twelve year old squealed and giggled, making it a game of catch me if you can. Hanging on tightly to her pajama pants, that were far too long in the leg for her, she circled the dining room's archway, pivoting and running the other way when Tony got too close. She was really enjoying this, as were Ziva, Abby and Tim.

"Hey, McGee – head her off at the pass."

"That's McFreud to you, Di Nozzo and the best course of action would be to ignore her immature behavior."

"Abby, you're supposed to be the nanny, get over here and help."

"Do you think room service will have Caf- Pow? Where's that menu?"

Marley laughed even louder at Tony's escalating frustration.

"Oh, you are going to get it now, Marley. You think you're so clever."

"Gee, Tony, thought you were supposed to be the fittest of all the field agents."

Ziva scoffed. "Yes, Tony, you're starting to run out of snuff. Must be all those french fries you eat."

"Yeah, you should have tried the vegetable risotto," quipped Marley.

Tony lunged, nearly grabbing Marley. She squealed and pivoted once more and headed into the lounge area. Holding onto her pajama pants, she decided to vault the sofa. Unfortunately her recovery was hindered when she stepped on the leg of her pants and went tumbling on the floor, scattering the rest of Tony's Magnum P.I. collection and cracking one of disks.

"Oops, hey, no worries only season six, not one of his best."

"Blasphemy!" Tony grabbed Marley while she was trying to pull her pj's up. Her exposed backside clad only in a pair of floral knickers was too much of a tempting target for Tony. As he threw her over his shoulder he landed a sharp swat to her bottom.

"Shit!"

Smack! " Language! You're not funny, Marley." He said, marching into the bedroom and dropping her on the bed. "Now stay."

"I'm not a dog, you know."

"No, you're being a little brat who's pushing her luck. Now, you best be asleep by the time Gillian and Gibbs get home or you'll end up spending the whole weekend in here with an even sorer butt than the one you've already got."

Marley got off the bed and headed to a drawer.

"Hey, did you hear a thing I just said?"

"Yep," she said as she grabbed another pair of underwear and slid them over her pajama pants. She looked like a poor man's superhero with no fashion sense. "Just adding some protection against the 'butt slap happies' around here."

Tony pinned his glare at her all the way back to the bed. Marley made sure to circle wide and backwards just out of swatting distance and jumped back under the covers. "I was just having a bit of fun, Tony. When did you get so bossy and boring?"

Tony sighed and knelt down next to Marley. "When you nearly got abducted this afternoon."

Marley blushed with guilt and pulled the sheet up over her head so Tony couldn't look at her.

"… and when you stole all my fries. Now, no coming out again, not until breakfast."

Marley threw back the sheet. "But, I'm still hungry."

**Cross fade to exterior gardens of the hotel. **

Gibbs blushed at the rumble of his stomach.

"Still hungry?" asked Gill.

"A little." laughed Gibbs.

"I've never seen anything as funny as your expression when our main courses arrived. Not a fan of nouveau cuisine?"

"Yeah, well I didn't know that 'carpaccio' means raw meat. Thank god, they were only small portions."

"Oh, and the second bourbon helped washed it down."

"You bet."

The crisp autumn night was refreshing. Gill's long cashmere coat kept her warm as did the four glasses of wine she had with gently took her hand.

"Warm enough?" he asked.

"Very." she said "Especially after those four glasses of wine. You really should have stopped me."

"Maybe, but then, maybe you would be now feeling the cold."

"I don't know, I don't think so," she said.

"Well, your hand is warm enough." said Gibbs, as he held it up.

"It's being held… I have had a lovely day, you know, Gibbs."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no , I mean, a lovely night really, oh no, I mean day, I mean, well, I really appreciate, no, I really love the way your team have looked after Marley. She has really taken to them."

"They really like her."

"Well, you really do go all out on a case don't you?"

"Don't you? Don't you get close to the kids that you deal with?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do, but it must be hard trying not to get so personally involved with some of the people involved in the cases that you have to solve."

"Yeah, well, I generally have a rule about that. Never get personally involved in a case; Rule number 10.

"Oh, so that rule never gets broken."

"Oh, I have another; rule number 51: sometimes you can be wrong."

"A backstop?"

"Or an excuse, whatever the situation."

"Well, Marley is sure going to miss you all once this is all over. It's been good for her having this little extended family. I won't be able to compete with the excitement of this last week, though I for one will be very glad of it."

"Well, let's hope all the drama and excitement is over. But, we will all be around for a while."

"So, protective custody, still?"

"Yep, maybe not as stringent, Mrs. Stillwater." Gibbs stopped and turned to face Gillian. "But, until there are no risks, no threats, neither one of you will be out of my sight, or the sight of my team. And that's a promise."

Gibbs serious tone scared her a little, his sincere promise to protect her startled her even more. Gill liked people; she was relaxed and at ease with most. It was her job to listen to people, to reach them and to build rapport. She considered herself a very good counselor and sincerely connected to the kids, students, co- workers and peers. She usually got pretty accurate reads about people. The read she had perceived of Gibbs was pretty much an accurate one. Her training had told her that. It was her heart that was causing her tremble.

"You are cold." said Gibbs. He slid his arms through her open coat and wrapped them around her waist. In doing so he drew her closer to him.

"Better?" he asked.

She trusted her quick wit not to betray her ridiculous, immature, and threatening emotions, not to mention the little spidery internal flutters that ran through her lower abdomen. She really shouldn't have had that much wine.

She quipped, "Ah, Mr. Stillwater, another promise?" _What was that?_, she thought, Q_uick wit not nit wit, _she silently berated herself.

Gibbs was better at reading people. Without a word he slowly leaned down and softly touched her lips with his own. He removed them just as slowly but kept his face close.

Was it smugness or was it a dare that she read in his expression? Whatever; it was nice.

"Do you think we should be getting back?" she asked squaring his gaze.

"Nope."

"You're right. What could go wrong, there are four adults th…."

Gibbs didn't let her lips finish the words.

**Cut away to suite**

Tony was becoming a little nervous. Watching Season 1 of Magnum P.I. and Tim's insistence on ignoring any little sound coming from the bedroom where Marley was supposed to be sleeping, didn't quell the uneasy feeling that something was not quite right. That, and the fact that for the last two hours, Marley was just too quiet. Giving in to his gut feeling, he got up and listened at the door. He heard clink, clink, and then a little giggle.

"God, what was she up to now? He mumbled, then threw open the door.

"Marley!"

"Oh, hi, Tony. Clink, clink. Did you know… the mini bar is complimentary in the xcutavive suites? Hey, what about my French nails, don't ya just looooove them? HIC!"

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut. Mid- shot of Marley sitting on the bed surrounded by chocolate wrappers. Six small liqueur bottles are stuck on the end of three fingers of each hand. Convert to black and white. CUT.**

**TBC: Chapter 4 A Complimentary Mini Bar**

**A.N. This chapter took me soooo, long. I found out I suck at romantic scenes. These were supposed to be two separate chapters, but I thought it would be more interesting to cross fade and contradict or link dialogue. That way I couldn't get too fluffy. The night continues in the next chapter. Sorry, Rye not yet. Again, thanks to Harliquinn for beta reading. I can't believe how many Aussie idioms or slang I use. I'm such a nuff nuff. Please Review, especially about the romantic scene. Suggestions are much appreciated and seriously considered. Remember though, Gibbs doesn't do fluffy.**


	4. A Complimentary Mini Bar Pt 1

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor did I create it, Donald Bellisaio and Don Mc Gill did, and a damn fine job they do too.

**Chapter 4 **

**A Complimentary Mini Bar pt 1**

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT Close up profile of Tony and Ziva. Water rains down on their faces as their lips meet in a long kiss. Convert black and white. CUT. **

**Fade in to Garden bench. Two figures are embracing while quietly talking. A kiss interrupts the conversation. (Pan in slowly as Gibbs and Gillian's lips separate. Stop at Close up, Profile Gibbs and Gillian both smiling.)**

"You are definitely a man of few words, Jethro."

Gibbs moved in closer, gently rubbing her nose with his, "you have a problem with that? I would have thought not."

"You're right, I don't." This time Gill took the lead. Returning his Passé she continued down to his lips and left hers there for what seemed a very comfortable forever. She let their physical touch transmit the feeling of gratification and the electricity show her sincerity. Hesitantly, she left his lips and lowered her head in the crock of his neck and took in his aroma. There were no uncomfortable moments for either, though Gibbs was taken back slightly by his emotional response and very conscious of his involuntary physical one.

Some decorum and restrain was in order, not only because they or he was on a job, but this woman… "_this gorgeous beautiful woman with her silky strawberry blonde hair, green piercing eyes , full voluptuous figure …."_

"_Stop it!"_ He silently warned himself. "_This woman deserved the softness and serenity of a private moment, a private place, where they could…Not now!" _

Gill sensed his attempts at restraint. "Yes" she laughed. At his startled expression, she continued, "body language, you can always tell when one is listening."

Gibbs stared at her giggling, smirking face. Lifting her hair back and tucking it behind her ear he quickly and cheekily pecked her on the nose. "No. Not Yet."

Gillian coughed, catching the breath that escaped when her heart registered the promise of Gibbs's words. "We should get back."

"Yep. Hopefully they will all be asleep by now."

"Isn't McGee going home?"

"No. We'll all take turns at the surveillance screens, but that's in the other room. The others will bunk down either in the second bedroom or on one of the sofa beds. If we're lucky we can a few more private moments in the big lounge. And maybe a night cap."

"Oh, I don't know, I'm still a little giddy from the wine."

"One more won't hurt. Maybe, a nice little liqueur. You could do with a goods night sleep."

"You're right. Besides, I believe the mini bar is complimentary in the executive suites."

**Cross fade to suite and master bedroom. **

Marley was standing in the middle of the huge king size bed, slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet and clinking the small glass bottles still attached to her fingers. Ziva had heard Tony yell and quickly entered the bedroom. She went to the small fridge and examined it.

"There's nothing left in the mini bar, Tony."

"Yep, I'd say she's pretty well smashed."

"This is not good, Tony, not good at all."

"Ya think?"

"Sounding like Gibbs is not going to save your ass, Tony."

"My ass? Why me?"

"You're the senior field agent."

Marley was bouncing on the bed while Tony and Ziva examined the evidence: eight empty liquor samples, six of which were still attached to her fingers, six chocolate bar wrappers, and two cans of Coke. One was empty, the other was half full and smelled of whiskey.

"Marley, what were you thinking? Why would you drink all this stuff?"

"I was thirsty, well, then I got thirstier and a numb nose." Trying to point to her nose Marley knocked herself a little harshly with one of the glass bottles.

"Ow, maybe, not numb enough. I was aiming for a numb bum. Heh heh, that rhymes."

Tony shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face. "No, No, No."

"She's right, Tony, that does rhyme."

"This is not funny, Ziva, Marley get over here."

Marley hopped out of Tony's reach. "No, Tonyeeeee, no Tony, no Tony, no Tony," she hopped back and forth teasing and chanting.

"You better hope your bum's numb because when I catch you, you are going to get it slapped raw. Ziva, get on the other side. We need to get her into the shower and sobered up."

Abby and Tim could hear all the yelling coming from the bedroom and entered to see Marley avoiding the exaggerated attempts of Ziva and Tony to grab her bouncing form.

"Ahhh, people come in," cried Marley.

"Marley stop jumping, you're going to be sick." said Ziva.

Abby surveyed the empty bottles on the bed and Marley's finger extensions. "Oh my god, Marley, how much of this stuff did you drink?"

"Hey Abbs, look..." Marley held up her hands and clinked her fingers together like she was playing the second triangle in a school orchestra. Like my long nails?... Hey… they're like that Barbara Streisand sketch on the Johnny Carson show … people who need people are the luckiest people in the worldddd, hic." She bounced and sang.

"Marley, come here, NOW!"

"Hey, isn't this like the biggest bed you've ever seen? It's like four yards across."

Tony tried to grab Marley, but every time he got close enough she would hop out of his reach. Then Ziva would attempt to cut in, but Marley would avoid her clutches by moving forward towards the end of the bed.

"Tony!" cried Abby, "get her. We need to get her down. She drank a lot of this stuff. With her size and weight she could end up with alcoholic poisoning. She only weighs about eighty pounds and some of this stuff is 41% proof."

Exasperated, Tony ground out, "well, I would if I could catch her. Okay, McGee, Abby, take a corner. Get ready to grab her, whatever way she jumps."

Marley giggled, making a real game of it. She started to bounce higher, staying mostly to the center of the bed. "Hey, this must have one of those extra bouncy mattress overlayey thingy's."

With Marley's light weight, every bounce had her slightly airborne. … "and the crowd stands in awe and anticipation as the youngest Olympian makes preparation for her gold winning routine, a half pike and three quarter twist and tumble." Marley somersaulted and bounced back to her feet.

"And the crowd roars… and it's a 10, a 10, a 10, and a Ohhh 9.5, BOOO to the Russian judge."

"Ahhhh!" Tony dived. Grabbing Marley he then hauled over his shoulder.

"Good catch, Di Nozz!" cheered Marley.

"I'm ringing Ducky," said Abby.

"We better get her into a shower," said Tim and headed off into the bathroom.

"Hey, McScooby?" sang Marley, "we got some work to do now." Marley started to clink those musical fingers again, this time to the beat of the Scooby Do theme song.

Tim cringed at the annoying sound and the bad memory. "So, Little Miss Not So Innocent, you were in on that too."

"Press back to apologize, re-calculating."

"I think we need to get these bottles off her fingers before we get her into the shower. They look pretty tight and she's getting dangerous with them," suggested Ziva.

"Soap and water should do the trick." said Tim. "Bring her over to the sink, Tony."

Abby came in, talking on the phone. " Okay, guys, Ducky, says try and get her into a tepid or cool shower. We also need to work out how much she's had. I've pretty much worked out how much was in each of the bottles, compare that to the volume that she will probably throw up, and we should pretty much have an indication of how much has hit her blood stream."

"Is Ducky coming?

"Yeah, he's on his way. He said we need to keep her awake also."

"Tony, do you think you better contact Gibbs and Gillian?" asked Ziva.

"You can do that, Ziva."

"Not me!"

"Jeeeze, Tony, Gibbs is going to kill you," said Abby.

Tony spun around, puling Marley with him and out of McGee's touch. "Why me? Why always me?"

"Tony, keep her still, I'm trying to get these bottles off." Tony had to lift Marley and support her while Tim covered her fingers in soap and attempted to ease the small bottles from her fingers.

"Well, Abby's the one who should be in trouble, she's the nanny." Pointing at Abby, Tony shouted. "The only child is your responsibility."

"No way, Tony. I was off duty. Besides I'm under protection, too, you know. You and Ziva were on duty, you were supposed to be watching her."

"Me?" said Ziva. "She was supposed to be asleep. Are we supposed to have eyes in our foreheads?"

"You have got eyes in your forehead, Ziva. It wouldn't have helped if you had had them in the back of your head, you needed X-ray vision to been able to see what she was up to," said Tim.

"I didn't even know there was a mini bar in the bedroom," said Ziva.

"Ooh…" crooned Marley, "you two are in trouble now. Gibbs is gonna kick your butts. He's a kick butting … he is Butt Kicking Special Agent Gibbs."

Tony smacked Marley's backside. "It's your butt you should be worried about, Marley. If Gibbs doesn't give you the hiding of your life for this, I will."

"Didn't hurt, Tony. You should try the old extra underpants over your pajama's trick, said Max to Agent 99." quipped Marley, in a pretty good Don Adams impersonation. "Hey, Tony you could be Maxwell Smart and Ziva could be Agent 99."

Tim suddenly popped one of the bottles off her finger. "Okay, there's one, five more to go." POP, POP, POP, POP, went another four. "This last one's a little tight. It's not budging," grunted Tim.

"Oww, Tim that hurts."

"Sorry, Marley, but your finger is swollen and this is not going to come off as easy as the others. Lets run it under some cold water."

"Hey, Abbs?... I feel sick, I think I'm gonna be sick," moaned Marley.

"Hold on, Marley." Abby ran back into the bedroom and grabbed the ice bucket, discarding the complimentary bottle of champagne. Thank god she didn't drink that, thought Abby. She ran back into the bathroom.

"Hurry, Abbs," barked Tony. Tony could feel Marley's stomach retch. "Oh, no you don't, Marley; you're not going to make a habit of up chucking on me."

"Chucking up, up chucking, spew, vomit, regurgitate. Regurgitate, regurgitate bring up all the food you ate V.O.M.I.T, Yaaay Vomit." Marley cheered and jumped in the air. Hitting McGee in the head with the only remaining bottle left on her finger. However, that motion was her undoing. As she jumped her complexion turned green.

"Look out she's gonna blow," yelled Ziva.

Tony grabbed Marley and flung her over his knee as he sat down on the toilet lid. Abby, like a Red Socks batter sliding into home base, positioned the bucket under Marley's expelling mouth.

Marley gagged and spluttered almost filling the bucket.

"Good girl, Marles," soothed abby

Marley burst into tears, but continued to throw up.

Tony started to rub her back, "No don't cry, Marley, it's okay, shhh, shhh, you'll be okay."

Marley slowly stopped. Tony kept her lying there for a few moments rubbing her back. "Do you think you're done, Marley?"

"Ah huh."

"Good," said Abby, "I'm going to go measure this and do my sums. You guys need to get her cleaned up and in the shower."

"Can I have a drink of water?" said Marley.

"Sure, good idea. There's a bottle behind you, Tim, on the sink."

Ziva took the bottle from Tim as Tony sat Marley back up onto his lap. Ziva knelt and offered the twelve year old the cool water.

"Thanks, Agent 99."

"Okay, Chief let's get you into the shower. You may be able to get that last bottle off while you're in there." said Tony.

"One of us is going to have to get in there with her, Tony. She can barely stand up."

Marley was starting to wither and snuggled into Tony. "No. I don't want a shower. I just want to go to sleep."

Tony gently nudged Marley off his shoulder, "No, Marley, no sleeping yet. Ziva, help me strip her down to her underwear… you too… you can go in with her."

"Okay." Ziva pulled on the legs of Marley's pajama pants, with extra underwear still attached, and dropped them on the floor. She then slipped her shoes off and dropped her cargo's on top of them. As she stepped out of them she removed her white over shirt. "McGee start the shower… Here, Tony, give her to me."

Ziva stepped into the shower spray with Marley protesting and wriggling, trying to avoid the cool water. "Tony, you're going to have to help me, she's too slippery and wriggly."

"Okay, Ziva, hold on." Tony quickly stripped down to his boxers and white T. He stepped into the double shower and took Marley from Ziva, holding her up under her arms and wrapping his arms around her chest. "Ziva, get the other shower head going."

Before they knew it all three were being pelted by the water from both ends of the cubicle. Ziva and Tony stood on either side of Marley making sure she got wet, stayed vertical and awake.

"Come on, Marley, just a little bit longer."

Ziva kept brushing the water over Marley's face, while Tony thought he would have a go with the shower gel and try to remove the small bottle that remained stuck on her forefinger.

"How's that feel, Marley, a little better? asked Ziva.

"It's cold, Ziva I wanna get out." Marley started to contort and twist her way out of their grip. As a result all three quickly ended up on the base of the slippery soapy shower.

"Marley, no, stay still."

Ziva and Tony struggled to get up. Tony reached out to grab Ziva's floundering form as she started to slip once again. Tim watched their routine with amusement. It reminded him of one of those Japanese game shows. He wished for the life of him he could dub a falsetto commentary, but he could not stop laughing at his two team mates, who were now both soaking wet, wrestling in their underwear on the floor of the shower. Marley too began to see the funny side of their predicament and as their bickering continued, started to giggle.

"Tony you're not helping. Just let me go, and let me get up it slowly," spluttered Ziva.

Tony wiped at the water pouring down his face, "Ziva, just stop trying to get up. It's too slippery; we need to do this together."

"No you are too greasy, Tony."

"God, you're stubborn."

Marley sat on the floor watching the pair on either side of her. "Hey, you two, no fighting… Max, Agent 99 … now make up. Marley outstretched each arm and cupped her hands around Ziva's and Tony's head. Then like a puppet master she pushed their faces together. "KISS."

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT close up profile of Tony and Ziva. Water rains down on their faces as their lips meet in a long kiss. Convert black and white. CUT. **

TBC

Chapter 5.

**A Complimentary Mini Bar pt 2**

A.N. Apologies for the long wait on this but I've been away. The next chapter is written, just a few decisions to make. Any advice is appreciated. I could have extended this chapter a little more, but I thought the Tony and Ziva kiss was good Freeze Frame; we've all wanted it to happen, Marley couldn't resist the opportunity. Just shut up and kiss her. I Hope the chapter reads okay, I just finished writing 200 reports and I think I'm brain dead!

P.S. Passé, as in the fencing term, when opponents cross their swords- alternating. I didn't mean, no longer fashionable.

A Big , Big thank you To Harliquinn, for the edit and advice. And For IrishDipstick, a little more fluff for Gill and Gibbs.


	5. A Complimentary Mini Bar Pt 2

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor did I create it, Donald Bellisaio and Don Mc Gill did, and a damn fine job they do too.

Warning : A long chapter with a bit of everything.

Chapter 5.

**A Complimentary Mini Bar pt 2**

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT to mid shot of Ducky and Profile of Gibbs, sitting at the table . Gibbs takes a drink from his coffee cup, while Ducky's huge smile suggests a smug satirical chuckle. Convert black and white. CUT**

Gillian and Gibbs made their way to their rooms. Pausing slightly before he put the key card in the door. Gibbs turned, drawing Gill in once more into an embrace. They kissed again savoring the moment with a warm embrace, once their lips had parted. Gibbs cradled Gill's head on his shoulder and opened his eyes after delivering a soft gentle, peck to her neck. Standing behind Gill looking up at him was, one five foot nine Englishman, wearing a checkered scarf, his signature Fifth Avenue tweed fedora and a wide grin.

"Ducky?"

"Evening, Jethro. Quite nippy isn't it?"

Gill jumped back and coughed, "Doctor Mallard?"

Gibbs frowned, "Ducky, what are you doing here?"

"Abby called."

"Why?"

"Well, Jethro, I think we should go in and find out?"

"Is someone sick, Ducky?" asked Gill.

Gibbs scanned his card and opened the door, Ducky quickly slid past him, "I hope not."

A worried Gill followed, leaving Gibbs to enter and quickly scan the room. There on the couch was Marley wrapped in a blanket with Abby next to her, holding her hand that was wrapped in a washcloth spotted with blood.

Gillian ran to them. "Marley, what happened?"

Marley pulled her hand free from Abby's grip and held up her finger, "I cut my finger… look!"

Marley held up her forefinger to reveal a small cut to its crease.

"Dear, dear," said Ducky, "how did this happen?" He moved in to take a good look, examining her small finger for any major damage.

"We couldn't get the last bottle off and my finger was turning blue, so McGee broke it off in the sink and the rim cut my finger."

Abby spotted Gibb's glare, over the shoulders of both Ducky and Gill, who had moved in to attend to Marley. He signed… _what the hell?_

Abby's eyes went wide, but before she could answer Gill asked, "What bottle? Marley, how did you get a bottle stuck on your finger?"

Abby interjected, "well, it's kind of a long story."

Gibbs barked, "Where are Ziva and DiNozzo?"

"Here, boss," said Tony as he and Ziva appeared from the master bedroom dressed in the insigne robes of the hotel. Ziva, who had been towel drying her hair, nervously lowered her arm as Gibbs raised his eyebrows. Abby giggled at the pair's obvious discomfort and the misconstrued innuendo of their appearance. Everybody knew to expect the unexpected with Tony and Ziva and that things were rarely what they seemed. Gibbs however was not impressed, and his unspoken admonishment soon cut off any of Abby's attempts to lighten the situation.

Abby was relieved when Ducky asked. "Abigail, have you got some data for me?"

Abby straighten up and turned to Ducky to report. "Yep, Duckman, and blood samples and a urine sample." Abby handed over two vials. Ducky took the samples from Abby, then they both went into the bathroom to test kit them.

Gillian took Abby's place and re- wrapped Marley's finger. "Could someone please tell me what has gone on around here?"

Tim had moved into the lounge as Tony and Ziva had emerged from the bedroom, trying to be inconspicuous and observe the scene from the door way. He had not gone unnoticed by Gibbs. Knowing that he was most likely to get a full blown run around from the guilt ridden faces around him, Gibbs decided for the clinical approach.

"McGee! Report."

McGee took a breath. "Boss. 19:30, dinner arrived. We all sat down to eat. 19:45 Marley sent to her room after an altercation with Tony regarding her meal. 21:45 Marley found in her room after consuming six chocolate bars and six bottles of liquor, which included two eight ounce bottles of vodka at 41 % proof. 21:50, Abby called Ducky, concerned about alcoholic poisoning, and asked for advice. While trying to remove the bottles from Marley's fingers, after her attempt at a Barbara Streisand impersonation, she threw up in the ice bucket. Ziva and Tony then got her into the shower to try and sober her up. One of the small bottles remained firmly stuck. The vacuum was cutting of the circulation, so I cracked it against the marble sink bowl, removing it but causing a small cut to her forefinger. Abby again took the opportunity to take a sample of the blood, so Ducky could test it for alcohol absorption. And at 23:00, here we are.

All the while McGee reported the facts, Marley sank lower and lower into the big cushions on the sofa. Tony crossed his arms and Ziva followed suit. Abby appeared from the bathroom, but retreated quickly when she saw Gill's and Gibbs's expressions go from surprise to shock, concern and then very, very annoyed.

Ducky came back from the bathroom. "Well, you are one very lucky little girl," he announced as he walked towards the group.

"For now!" snarled Gibbs.

Gill gave Jethro a look of disapproval. Concerned more for Marley's physical condition and her emotional reasons for behavior, that she deemed as out of character, his comment, or rather threat, were too clinical for her liking.

"Her blood and urine show very little absorption. About 10%, any more than that could have been very serious. A trip to the hospital and a stomach pump would have been a necessity at the least," summarized Ducky.

"Marley Rose, what were you thinking?"

Before Marley could answer Gibbs turned to DiNozzo, "How hard is it to supervise a 12 year old?" he drilled.

Abby entered and spoke up, "Marley was being a real little hellion, Gibbs."

"And you weren't helping, Abbs," snapped Tony.

"I wasn't in charge, Tony, you and Ziva…"

"Hey, wait a minute, Tony was doing his best. We all thought it was a bit of fun at first to watch him struggle with the tantrum she was throwing," objected Ziva.

"I tried to advise him Boss. You know she was just testing him, but he fell for her antics, hook line and sinker," said McGee.

"Yeah, so while everybody was giving their opinions or having good ole time thinking it was all a bit of a joke, Marley was unsupervised and poisoning her system."

"But, Gibbs, I didn't even know there was a mini bar in there."

"Ziva, you are a trained Mossad agent, with a heighted intuitive sense. One that has kept you alive on several occasions, I might add."

"But Boss, she's a twelve year old girl, not a terrorist," said McGee.

"I'm starting to wonder," said Tony.

Gibbs slapped Tony up the back of the head before turning to Tim, "So what were you doing, McGee?"

"Boss, I've been watching the surveillance cams. There aren't any cams in the bedroom, Boss. I mean, that would be kind inappropriate wouldn't it."

Gibbs growled in frustration. Abby sensed an explosion on the horizon. Believing she was best equipped to quell Gibbs's fiery accusations of his team's incompetence, she piped up with, "hey, Gibbs, it's not as bad as it looks, I mean not now anyway, I must admit I was a little scared when I saw how much alcohol was in those bottles, but we, like, all did our jobs, Boss. It was a real team effort, and well, everything's okay, Marley's safe. Who would have thought Marley would have raided the mini bar, maybe, you know, the candy, but the alcohol? I mean, not many twelve year olds would try alcohol, would they? Okay, no, that was naïve. I tried it when I was twelve and got my butt busted for it. But then, Marley's, like, pretty mature. Well, so was I. But gee, I don't know what am I trying to say here, Gibbs , I guessed we messed up. Well, not me exactly. I'm off duty as the nanny and well…

"Abigail! Stop now before I bust some tails of my own."

"Well, then I'd like to request the option to resign from my position."

Gibbs walked over and landed one very sharp quick smack to Abby's backside. "Denied!"

Abby flinched, but dared not open her mouth again or rub the sharp sting Gibbs's hand had left.

Tony reveled for a moment in the fact that the favorite child, who had tried to offload the entire mishap onto his shoulders, had gotten a bit of what she deserved. Though when things got serious, Abby, as always, had come through. As they all had, trying to keep Marley, well, basically, as they saw at the time, alive.

"Well Boss, Marley is twelve not two," said Tony, giving Marley a menacing glare. "She knows how to behave. If anyone's butt is in the firing line it should be hers."

"Well, not tonight, people," said Ducky, "Marley is a bit too worse for wear, so I suggest we defer this conversation until the morning…. Marley let me look at your finger." Marley unwrapped the hand once more and showed it to Ducky.

"Okay, this is not too bad at all. It's not very deep, but it's in an awkward spot, being in the crease of her digit. We'll put some Opsite on it, which will keep it closed and help it to heal, then a bandage." Ducky performed the tasks as he described the treatment.

Once bandaged Marley asked, "will I be able to go swimming, Ducky?"

"Yes, it's waterproof. Now, the only other thing I want to do is give you a tetanus shot. I've checked your files you haven't had one since you were seven. You should have a booster just in case."

"No way, Ducky, I don't do needles."

"Marley, if Ducky says you need a shot you get one," Interrupted Gibbs. "Everybody else hit the sack."

The team dispersed as Ducky prepared a syringe. Marley took one look at it and bolted from Gills side, trying to make an escape to the bathroom. Gibbs's quick reflexes had her airborne and tucked under his arm before she made it through the door. He marched back to the sofa with the wriggling child and promptly sat, planting her firmly on his lap, and pinned her arms to her sides.

"No, Ducky, please, honestly I don't need a shot," pleaded Marley, trying desperately to contort her limbs from Gibbs grip and out of Ducky's line of fire.

"Marley!" ordered Ducky, "you know it doesn't need to be given in the arm. Jethro, if you please."

Gibbs flipped Marley sideways over his lap and pulling the elastic of her underwear away from her hip, he offered the good doctor a prime bit of flesh. Ducky swabbed Marley's upper buttocks then administered the stinging tetanus vaccination without hesitation.

"Owwww, that stings," cried Marley.

"Tetanus shots tend to, Marley. Now I suggest, young lady, especially if you're trying to avoid anymore stinging pains to your backside tonight, you quiet down. Jethro, I think she should bunk in with Abby, that way I can monitor her, and I'll take the other bed. I'd like to make sure there are no more side effects and keep her hydrated."

"Okay Duck, Ziva can bunk in with Gill. The boys can take the sofa beds and I'll bunk out here on this sofa."

Gill went over and took Marley, who had now started to cry. "Come on, Marley let's get you to bed." Dressed in one of Tony's large t-shirts, Marley took her hand and staggered off.

Once out of ear shot, Gibbs sighed, "so how serious was this, Duck?"

"Pretty serious, Jethro. Alcoholic poisoning could have killed her. But, she is pretty much in the clear; thank goodness she threw up most of it. She's probably at the crying drunken stage now, I guess, and will no doubt have a bit of a headache in the morning. But, if we keep her hydrated and flush out more of the alcohol, she'll be fine. Really the team did a pretty good job keeping her safe. I suggest we need to try and find out Marley's true motivation behind this latest escapade."

Gill walked back into the room and on hearing Ducky's comment added her own observations. "Well, firstly Tony is right; Marley knows better, she cannot cry ignorance on this. However, I'd say there are some pretty mixed up emotions at play here, which will need to get to the bottom of before she puts herself in any more danger."

"Good, getting to the bottom of things is right up my alley," quipped Gibbs.

Gillian jammed her hands on her hips about to give Gibbs a piece of her mind. She didn't appreciate his flippant retorts regarding Marley's disciplinary needs or her role as both counselor and parent.

Ducky once again picked up on her tension and offered his professional opinion. "Remember, Marley is still going through a grieving process. Part of that is guilt."

"I thought she was pretty much over the guilt trip, the self blame about her mother's death," said Gibbs.

"There are other types of guilt associated with traumatic events, Jethro, as you know."

Gill smiled. "Ducky's right. Marley's starting to feel safe, and that sort of makes you right too, Jethro. She has accepted a lot of changes; she's opened herself to new relationships with you and the team, and with me. She is defining all our roles in her life. I'd also go as far to say as that she is liking it, despite her outbursts. But that will also make her feel a little guilty, like she's betrayed her mother, sort of survivor's guilt."

"So, you're saying she's feeling guilty because she's happy," he asked Gill.

"Maybe,"

"But she could also be afraid," said Ducky. "Afraid of getting close again, afraid of peoples expectations of her. We see it all the time, it nobody cares, then we don't care and if they go away it doesn't hurt."

Gill looked at Gibbs, her demeanor softening some, as she recognized Gibbs's sincere interest in considering her and Ducky's professional musings. "Yes it's a real probability in her mind, at least, that this is going to all end. If she gets too attached to you all and that ends, then that's going to be heartbreak for her," she said.

"So, she is testing us then, just like a normal royal pain in the ass twelve year old, who was probably pissed off because she got sent to her room and got bored."

"Sort of. It might be that simple. You know it's the prodigal son thing."

"Yes," said Ducky. "She's seeing how far she can push, how much trust and unconditional support there is. Or how much it will take for us all to reject her."

Looking squarely at Gill, "Well that's not gonna happen," said Gibbs.

Gillian was so relieved to hear those words and absorbed the firm statement as a 'Gibbs unconditional promise.' "That would be breaking one of your rules, Jethro? Number 10, wasn't it?"

"Yep, already broke. So, while abandoning her is not going to happen, I can tell you one thing that is… she is going to be one sore and sorry little girl."

"No, I'm going to tell her about the adoption, Gibbs. I think she needs to know that I'm not going away and that there's permanency on the horizon. Which also means we're going to have to broach the subject of her uncle. She's a smart kid; she's going to want to know why her files are sealed."

"You're right, Gill. I did make a promise to her. I said I would always let her know what was going on. But, none of that information is solid and until Fornell gets back to me and Vance I don't want to bombard her with other concerns or fears that could be totally unfounded. By all means discuss the adoption with her, but leave Nic Hanson out of it for now. Trust me on this one."

Gill paused and mulled over Gibbs's words. She did trust him, so she would do as he asked.

"We could all go on gesticulating all night, but really the best thing for everyone right now is a good night's sleep. You can sort out your approach in the morning, after a good healthy breakfast. So I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same," said Ducky, as he left for the second bedroom passing Ziva, dressed in pajamas, on her way back.

"Not a bad idea, I'm beat." Gill left for the bedroom and Ziva followed.

"Hey, Ziva, can you grab some extra blankets from the cupboard in there, and a pillow?"

"Sure, Gibbs."

Ziva returned as Gibbs went through his bag for his toothbrush. "I'm just going to wash up."

"Okay. Gill is getting changed, I'll make up the bed for you if you like."

"Thanks, David."

"You're welcome, Boss."

"Hey! You did okay tonight. You know."

"Thanks, Boss. You know Tony was pretty worried, I really don't think I've seen him so scared. It was just so much out of his safety prones."

"Safety zone, Ziva. The fear of losing a child is frightening. Kids aren't easy."

"Not as easy as mob bosses, or hit men," said Ziva.

"Or torturing terrorists," chuckled Gibbs.

While Ziva made up the sofa Gillian changed into her nightdress and started to clean up the mess that Marley had created. Dumping the candy wrappers in the wastepaper basket she noticed a mobile phone lying on the ground. She touched the display that lit up an image of Tom Selleck leaning against a red Ferrari. _Gotta be Tony's phone_ she thought. _He must have dropped it_. She placed on the bedside table and pulled back the covers on the bed. There spread open was one her case files. She quickly scanned the area and noticed her brief case opened. "Ah, Marley, so that's what this is all about." She gathered up the file and called Gibbs.

"Jethro? Could you come in here a minute, please?"

As Jethro entered she handed him the file. "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd say our little Miss Marley was motivated simply by jealously. That's the file on Rye. She's joined the program. Marley was a little put back when she heard that. I suspect that our little Miss has done a little bit of spying. She may have sat in here, bored, rummaged through my case, then, feeling threatened, decided to drown her sorrows."

Gillian sat on the bed and Gibbs sat beside her, flipping through the file. The cover sheet read like a rap sheet with the personal details of one, Rye Burton age 15. Daughter of Lieutenant Thomas Burton, who was at this moment hospitalized and in rehabilitation after being injured in action. A school photograph of the girl showed a pretty teen dressed in a white school dress shirt, her brown mid length hair was pulled back into a messy looking ponytail, a particular fashion trend of the contemporary teenage girl, who could spent more time modeling and sculpturing the scruffy hairdo with its teased beehive than they could spend on their homework.

"She looks pretty harmless. Surely Marley's couldn't see her as too much of a threat. What's her story?"

I've been counseling her for three months now. Mom died when she was two. They have lived with the grandmother since. Four months ago the Lieutenant was wounded in Iraq. Bomb disposal. While trying to disarm a bomb some terrorist had strapped to a seven year old, was seriously wounded. He disarmed the bomb, and then hit a hidden trip while running with the boy. The boy died, and the Lieutenant lost his left leg. Rye's just angry about the whole thing. Her father's a hero, but as far as she's concerned his self sacrificing and national pride nearly cost him his life. She's mad at him for nearly losing him.

"Scared."

"Yep. Well, she's been giving her grandmother hell; staying out, skipping school and basically rebelling. She moved some stuff over last week and was to spend the weekend at the home. But, I've deferred it until next weekend."

"So, Marley feels she's taking her place at the home?"

"I spoke to Marley about that, and I'm sure she will come around. Rye's a good kid really, a little impatient at times, but basically a good kid, who thinks she can't get caught trying to be bad. In actual fact, I think she and Marley will eventually get on like a house on fire."

"I don't think I like your analogy. We've had enough trouble with Marley as it is. So, there won't be any houses on fire, just one little girl's backside."

"You're not going to spank Marley without first finding out what all this was about, are you?"

"You can figure out that one. Makes no difference in regard to the consequences of her actions. For whatever reason Marley decided to once again put her life in danger and disobey, she needs to be set straight. Her reasons may be complicated: fear of more loss and rejection, scared of change, or simple: a bored and petulant child, attention seeking and jealous, most likely all of the above. And if it's a test for us, well and good, because there won't be any rejection on our part, just consistency and consequences."

Gill stood up and threw her arms in the air. "Look, I know you think this psychology bit is all goobilty gook and I know I haven't been a parent before, but I think you're being a little over protective and a little too harsh."

Gibbs stood up to face her, "I don't think psychology is all goobilty gook. But, I trust my instincts, and I have been a parent, and yes, I am being overprotective, because right now it's my watch, and I'm here!"

"You've been a parent?"

"Once."

"What happened?"

"I wasn't there."

Gill stood staring for a moment before relaxing and moving in to embrace the man who stared right back at her. When he also relaxed and she felt his heart beat quieten down. She conceded, "So, this is your watch, your methods then, huh?"

"I'm gonna think about it."

"Oh, so, I've made some ground then."

"Nope."

"Oh, you're so stubborn…" Gill pushed him away in frustration, "I'm going to bed, you out!"

Gibbs laughed and started to leave. Gill stormed off into the bathroom where she swiftly became airborne, slipping on the wet mess that Marley's night of nights had created, and landed flat on her back. Her yelp had Gibbs rushing to her side.

"Gill, don't move."

"Oh, I'm alright, Jethro." She tried to sit up and grimaced grabbing her back. "Oww, my back."

"Hold on, here, put your arm around my shoulder."

Gill complied and Gibbs lifted her up and carried her to the bed and laid her on her stomach. "Where does it hurt?"

"It's okay, I suffer a little from sciatica, I've just wrenched a muscle."

"Come on, show me where it hurts."

Gill pointed to her lower back just below her left hip.

"Here?" he probed.

"Oww, yeah, there."

"Okay." Gibbs started to massage the area, gently.

"Oh, that feels good. I've got some anti inflammatory cream in the bag over there, can you massage that in?"

"Sure."

While Gibbs went to retrieve the cream, Gill slipped the straps of her nightdress off and pushed the jade silk full length chemise down to gather at her hips. She then gripped a pillow and cradled it under her arms, so that it both covered and protected her chest. Gibbs returned and warmed the cream in his hands before gently massaging it in to Gills back and shoulders.

"That feels great, Gibbs, but you need to go lower."

"Hey, I'm in charge here, I'm a pretty good masseur, you know."

"Stop bragging and rub."

If Gibbs thought Gills face was beautiful, the curved line of her back that led to the dip of her small waist before it climbed past two perfect little dimples that seemed to stand as centurions to her beautifully rounded … was….. fascinating. He almost got lost in the rhythm of the massage pushing and then gently caressing the cream into the tighter muscles of her lower back. God, Gill's sleepy oohs and ahh's were going to keep him awake all night.

--

Ziva had waited patiently for Gibbs to return from what was obviously a private conversation with Gill. Tony came in and sat on the made up couch next to her.

"Hey, I thought you were bunking in with Gill?"

"I was... I mean I am. Gibbs and Gill are just having a talk. I hope they hurry up, I'm beat."

"Hey, here, put your head down. Tony grabbed the pillow and leaned it against his thigh. Ziva laid her head down. Tony tussled her hair as she settled.

"Don't Tony, you'll make it go all frizzy."

"Huh?"

"My hair, it will go all curly if you play with it."

"It's cute curly."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"You know, none of tonight was your fault."

"I know, doesn't mean I wasn't scared though."

"Yeah, I kinda know what Gibbs must have felt. Does it ever go away?" asked Ziva, yawing then closing her eyes.

"Don't know."

Tony looked down at his now sleeping friend, "Hope I never know." He grabbed the stray curl that had fallen across her brow and twirled it around his finger, then sprung it loose to bounce and land as perfect ringlet, a kiss curl, settled there against her peaceful and petite face. He hoped that sleep would soon come. He was beat and the adrenaline hit as a result of the evening was finally beginning to dissipate. However, in the quiet of the evening he was suddenly aware of soft moans coming from the bedroom. He smiled and chuckled then nudged Ziva to wake, but she slept on. Damn there was no way, now, he was going to get any sleep.

--

Dawn had come and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, well except for Marley. She had woken and slumbered into the lounge. She passed a snoring Ziva, comfortably asleep on Tony's lap. Tony had slouched into the corner of the large sofa, his head dropped back and mouth open, dead to the world. Marley continued on and entered to the master bedroom. Gibbs was fast asleep on one side of the bed fully clothed and flat on his back. Gill lay on the other side, cradling a pillow with a soft smile on her face. Marley rounded the bed on Gills side and attempted to snuggle in, but Gill in a deep sleep was unmovable.

"Gill, Gill?" whispered, Marley.

"What?" mumbled Gill?

"I'm thirsty."

"Well get some water." she mumbled again.

Marley walked back into the lounge and went to the mini bar there, and pulled out a bottle of water.

Tony immediately sensed the movement and snapped up, "hey."

"It's just water, Tony, I'm thirsty, and there's none left in the other fridge."

"Oh, okay, come here." Marley walked over and sat down next to Tony and handed him the bottle. He opened it and handed it back to Marley. "Here you go, chief."

"Thanks, Max! I'm so hot."

Tony felt Marley's head, "Hey, kid, you are hot."

"Told ya. Can I lay down here?"

'No, I think we better get Gill or Ducky."

"Gill and Gibbs are still asleep. Hey, how come Gibbs doesn't wear pajamas?"

"Huh?"

Ziva stirred and sat up, "Marley? What are you doing here; it's too early to be up."

"I can't sleep, I'm thirsty, and I'm hot."

"Tony, go and get Gibbs or Gill,"

"I can't," he whispered, then nodding at the door… "Marley says Gibbs isn't wearing pajamas."

"What?"

Gibbs suddenly appeared at the door, smirking and fully clothed, "Well, it seems our little party girl is up."

"Hey, Gibbs, how come you sleep in your clothes?" asked Marley.

"Because, a certain little brat lead a merry dance last night with my best agents, then left a wet slippery mess in the bathroom that Gill slipped on, putting her back out, requiring the services of an expert masseur. Who then feel asleep, fully clothed and exhausted?"

"That doesn't sound good."

"Ya think!" said Gibbs and Tony in concert.

"Hey, not so loud I'm sick."

"You're not, you've got a sore finger and probably a sore head and by this afternoon I can guarantee a couple of other places that won't be fairing too well," said Gibbs.

"Hey, Boss, she feels pretty warm though, I mean hot, unusually hot."

Gibbs moved in and bent down to feel her forehead. Ducky came walking into the room. "Hey, Duck, Marley seems to running a temperature."

"That's not surprising," said Ducky and going to his bag, retrieved a thermometer. "It's probably just her antibodies building up. A side effect of the tetanus shot, unless it's over 100 we'll let them do their job, unencumbered." Ducky removed the probe from Marley's ear as it beeped. "See, 98.5. We'll watch it, if it gets any higher some Tylenol and a cool shower will bring it down."

"No more showers," cried Marley.

"We will see," said Ducky. "Right now, I'm going to order breakfast and set the dining room."

"Well, now, looks like we can safely discuss your behavior, Marley, and the consequences."

Marley gulped, "can't we have breakfast first?"

"Nope."

"Can't we talk about it? I mean I probably need counseling or something, it was a pretty traumatic experience. I did see Tony and Ziva in their underwear and all."

"You'll live. Anyway, Gill's going to talk about a few things with you, but not me."

"Nor me," said Tony.

"Marley. You were being punished for disobeying and putting yourself in danger. You promised that you would not do that again. But you did," growled Gibbs.

"I guess I forgot."

"You forgot? And you got cheeky and wouldn't do as you were told," scolded Tony.

"Yeah well, you were being such a bossy head, Tony."

"That's because I was in charge, Marley. Boss, I swear, if you don't put her over your knee, I will."

Gill walked from the bedroom, "Nobodies putting her over their knee. I thought we had discussed this, Jethro. You know I don't approve of your, so called methods, not on this one. I want to sort out a few things with Marley and give her the chance at an explanation. Then, I assure you, all of you, Marley will receive an appropriate punishment as a consequence, Jethro. Then she will deliver a very sincere apology to everyone."

"I don't do apologies," said Marley, "That's one of Gibbs's rules, Gill; it's a sign of weakness."

Gibbs could have throttled the kid. This conflict was uncomfortable enough without Marley adding flame to the argument, but hey, she had a point.

Gill was furious, and squared off against Gibbs, "Another of your rules Jethro? What about promises, you promised you would consider my wishes."

"No. I said I would think about them."

"So, that's it then, YOUR watch, YOUR rules, YOUR methods!"

"Nope, it was DiNozzo's watch, HIS methods. End of discussion."

Gill burst into a rage of tears and stormed off into the bedroom. Ziva took off after her. Marley looked on nervously, as two sets of stern eyes looked at her. She decided it might be in her best interest to back up slowly. All was eerily quiet until she backed into Ducky assisting the room service waiter with the breakfast trays.

"Breakfast everyone. Jethro, you are going to love the percolated coffee."

Marley almost sighed as Gibbs responded and moved off. "Yes please, strong and black."

Funny thing was, Tony didn't move off, but stood there with his arms crossed. Marley turned and tried a contrived smile. Then ran.

Tony wasn't going to be given the run around this time and shot off to the other side of the dining partition and scooped up a kicking and yelling Marley.

"No, please, Tony."

Tony walked into the second lounge and sat down on the arm of a two seater sofa. He threw Marley across his knee. She was still kicking and twisting, trying to free herself from his firm grip.

"Please, don't spank me, Tony."

SMACK, "You should have thought of that last night when you decided to be an absolute brat." SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

Marley continued to kick and yelp with each swat that landed on her backside. Without the protection of the old extra underpants over your pajamas trick, each smack left a stinging pain that Marley thought may never end. Sobbing and desperate to block Tony's punishing hand, Marley threw her hand back. "Stop it; stop it, now, Tony." she demanded, accentuating it with a sharp airborne kick.

Tony had to laugh. The kid had spunk. Here she was upturned over his knee, crying from a well earned spanking and giving orders. Tony stopped, "Marley you are in no position to give orders. Move your hand."

"No, no more." With her other arm Marley tried to push herself off Tony's knee.

Tony took a firmer hold, "No Marley this isn't finished. You could have killed yourself last night. Everybody on this team and Gill would have been devastated, and you know what, at the end of the day I would have blamed myself. It was my watch, I'm the grown up and you're the kid. Right now you are going to learn what happens to naughty little kids who forget their promises. Now, move your hand or get the next five wallops on your bare backside. Your call."

Marley continued to cry but moved her hand away. By the time Tony had landed the last smack, she was a blithering and hitching mess.

"I...I… didn't mean to get … everybody into trouble."

Tony lifted her up and cradled her against his chest.

"Well, you got you into trouble, in more ways than one." Tony rubbed her back while she continued to cry on his shoulder. "Shh now it's over. You'll remember next time."

"No. No next time, Tony, not on your watch, anyway," Marley mumbled and reached back to rub her backside.

"Come on, you hungry?"

"Starving."

**-**-

Ducky's cluttering around and setting out the magnificent breakfast, that he'd taken upon himself to order for everyone, muffled most of the sounds coming from the lounge. Gibbs confidence in Tony's methods of a reasonable chastisement of their loveable but mischievous, Marley Rose was re-enforced, when he heard the spanking cease and the gently crooning of Di Nozzo's voice.

"Another coffee, Jethro?" offered Ducky.

"Thanks, Duck, Yeah."

"Yes, well, may I suggest that we start on this breakfast, before the crowd arrives?"

"Hmm, I wonder how many will be all that hungry?"

"Well, I know I am, and I would pretty much think, so will just about everyone else, after last night."

Gibbs took another drink from his cup, and then sat it down on the table, "Maybe, not all."

"Gillian will be alright, Jethro. She's a wise woman, but she's not a confidant parent. She's right to be concerned about Marley's mental and emotional state. There are changes in both their lives. I'd suggest that Gill is having very similar fears."

"I realize that, Ducky, and she has my support, to a point. Marley's safety and hers are my priority at the moment. Marley's risk taking may be based on deep seeded fears, but initially they've been simply childish reactions to an immediate want or pain old jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah, Gill thinks Marley may be feeling a little threaten by a new girl who's entered the program. Gill's her counselor. "

"Ah, Marley's not ready to share a new mother. Well like I said, Gill is probably having similar feelings."

"What? Are you saying Gills not willing to share a new daughter?"

"No. Not exactly. I'm saying that, while she has been trying to take on and define her role as Marley's new mother, she may feel a little jealous of you and your paternal role in Marley's life. Marley has responded to that role in a very positive way, and it has been very beneficial to her, and in many ways beneficial to you, but there's a little competition there. Marley has slipped very comfortably in the role of the child and for all intent purposes this weekend, your daughter and… She quotes you."

"Ducky. There's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"What's that, Jethro?"

"I hate it when you're right!"

"Oh, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I know."

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT to mid shot of Ducky and Profile of Gibbs, sitting at the table. Gibbs takes a drink from his coffee cup, while Ducky's huge smile suggests a smug satirical chuckle. Convert black and white. CUT**

**TBC **

**Chapter 6 - Four Star Amenities**

**A.N. Well if I thought Fluff was hard to write, conflict build up and dialogues are worse. I apologised if I've waffled on. Though everything has significance in upcoming chapters, so bear with me. A very special thank you to Harliquinn for putting my mind at ease on several points of concern. Plus, of course for the editing and Aussie spelling conversions. A special Merry Christmas to Wordswontstop.**


	6. Four Star Amenities

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor did I create it, Donald Bellisaio and Don Mc Gill did, and a damn fine job they do too.

**Chapter 6 **

**Four Star Amenities**

**FREEZE FRAME: Long Shot, aerial view of exterior pool deck. Ziva and Tony are crouched low on either side of large bi -fold doors. A figure standing in the center of the frame is frozen in shock and covered in a white liquid that drips from her ponytail. A smaller figure can be seen crouched behind the wall of the balcony above. Cut away to still, a close-up Marley, hand over her mouth stifling a laugh. CUT.**

**Fade in to Master Bedroom. The door is closed Gill is composed somewhat but venting her frustrations. Ziva is standing close by to the side, observing. Mid Shot, diagonal.**

Ziva watched as Gill gesticulated wildly, letting loose with several expletives that represented her frustrations and anger with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, both in his role as Special Agent and in his role as her make believe husband. The duel roles for both of them and the team had become complex.

Ziva moved and sat on the edge of the bed, a subtle smile forming as she was entertained and fascinated with Gills self debate. She remembered very little of her own mother, and she wondered if there had ever been similar deliberations and maternal concerns. She hoped so.

"Damn, stubborn son of a … I can't believe he has not taken my professional opinion into account. Well, maybe he did, and maybe, he's right. But after all I am Marley's mother. Well, okay not officially yet, not legally, but I feel like I am, now, well, even before really. I may have been one of her counselors. But that relationship developed in to a maternal role as well, it was part of the ideals and objectives of the program, you know to provide a family environment and that can only work if it's realistic. It can't be contrived."

Ziva tried to interject, "You know, Gibbs sees…."

"Gibbs, Jethro, how does he do it? It makes me mad. There aren't the blurry lines for him. He's organized, insightful, paternal, romantic…"

Ziva interest picked up, "Romantic?"

"….But bossy, I mean, I know he's got a job to do and it must be so stressful, though he doesn't show it, except for the eyebrows and the eyes. The man can talk, yell, admonish and seduce you without opening his mouth."

"Seduce?"

"Well, he opens his mouth sometimes… But that's not the point. His rules, his watch, his methods. Marley's totally been brainwashed by the man. She's in total awe of him. Okay so really that's a good thing, a good thing for Marley. I guess I'm a little envious. He has really taken this protective thing seriously and I have no right to be pissed off, I'm not really, oh maybe a little. I mean I don't think a spanking was necessary. We needed to sort out what was going on in her head; I don't want Marley too scared to open up for fear of a spanking. Her misdemeanor needed to be separated from the reasons."

"But, isn't that what Gibbs did? Marley disobeyed Tony and Gibbs…"

"Yeah, okay, I will concede that. But I need to get my head around this. In my profession I deal with several cultures and nationalities that have a variety of approaches to discipline. Some I would suggest border on abuse, and some are down outright abuse. The emotional neglect and abuse is often far more damaging than a smack. Hell, I've swatted Marley myself; it was kind of a reflex reaction. You know, I realize that Marine families are a little old school when it comes to the discipline of their children. I'm not young, I was bought up on those methods. It wasn't abuse, I don't think its abuse. Hell, do you think Gibbs thinks I think its abuse? Because I don't."

"I don't think Gibbs …"

"You know there are countries where corporal punishment is unlawful and some, with good reason. Abusive parents have found legal loopholes under premise of their parental rights. Their contortions of the technicalities have meant that some children have gone unprotected by the law. And there are some countries that have restrictions, stipulations and regulations to protect against that manipulation of the law. Parental rights, corporal punishment, or rather a reasonable chastisement is acceptable."

Ziva gave up trying to say anything in anyone's defense; Gill was doing a pretty good job on her own.

"Who does he think he is anyway? I know that he is in charge here, of this situation, and I know he is in charge of you all and that Marley is the priority. I'm at the bottom of the food chain here. Okay, I can accept that, because well, Marley is my priority too. Marley needs to feel safe, feel wanted and understood. See that's my job, making her feel understood, wanted and safe. "

"GILL!" shouted Ziva. "Marley needs to BE SAFE. You know you have just answered all your own questions."

"Yes, well I tend to do that. I have a slight temper. I kind of like to steam off a bit, put all the arguments forward in my own head."

"Look, Gibbs may be a diehard Marine under all that, and yes he is old fashioned when it comes to discipline, oh and computers. His intentions, however, are always ethical and honorable."

"I know that."

"You do not have to tell me, or any of us for that matter, about parents who use their culture, their religion to either physically or emotionally abuse their children. Some believe that it is their right to discipline in any way. I have known fathers to order the deaths of their own children and family members forced to carry them out."

"Oh, Ziva, Your father?"

"Working with Gibbs and the team, I found out what it was like to do what is right for the truth not just loyalty. Truth is truth; you can't really twist it or turn it into some perverse little shadow and hide behind it."

"It's no longer the truth. A truth is simple," mused Gill.

Ziva did not answer, she didn't have to. Gillian broke the silence, but did not entirely change the subject. "And, Gibbs. He was a father."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, he said he knew what it was like to be a parent, that he was once a parent."

"Well, Gill, consider yourself no longer at the bottom of the food chain. Gibbs does not talk about his first wife and daughter. Very few people know the entire story. Most of us know only little bits."

"What happened to them?

"Shannon and Kelly were killed, murdered, while he was on a tour of duty."

"But, why, how?"

"That is something you should discuss with him. Like I said, he shares those thoughts, emotions and even memories with a select few, who respect his need for privacy."

"Then I have been privileged… and god, so insensitive."

"Don't go all bleating heart with him. He won't appreciate it."

"Bleeding Heart, Ziva, sheep bleat. Don't worry I won't. However, I need to be more solicitous before I put my big fat foot in my mouth."

"Please, do not concern yourself. Hey, you said it, you needed to rent."

"Rant, no I mean vent. I was ranting a little, wasn't I? So, he wasn't there when they died, his wife and child. He couldn't save them and that's why he so protective of you all. Also, bull headed and has a no nonsense attitude, I might add."

"That is very true. And Marley, he's protective of Marley. He has always had an affinity with children, but Marley's case is different; he can't bring back her parent, or in her case a parent that needed and was dependant on her."

"A parent that was more the child… Gibbs knows what it's like to lose a child." Realised Gill.

"And, a wife." Said Ziva,

"His family."

"Gibbs has a strange way of making you feel you belong. I remember the first time he slapped me up the back of the head for doing a good job, but not following protocols. It was like, at that moment, I was not just one of his agents but part of the team. Part of his family and was accepted, moles and all."

"So, once Gibbs considers you family, warts and all, that's it? You have his unconditional protection, his guarantee."

"No, the conditions are his rules, his methods." Adamantly stated Ziva.

"Always?" questioned Gill.

"Just, about. We all look out for each other, but Gibbs is the boss, boss man, Gibbs, oh wise and mysterious leader, and anything else Abby can come up with. Once he threatened to kick my ass all the way back to Israel if I ever put myself in danger by disobeying a direct order. I had a close call and had nearly got myself killed. I should have called for backup sooner, and I thought I could handle it. He knew the whole incident had shaken me up. Strange as it sounds, it was his way of saying, it won't happen again, you belong here, and this family won't put up with any unnecessary risks or martyrdom. The whole team just rode me all week. And I got mad a couple of times. By the end of it …well... I've never felt safer in all my life."

"Do you think he really would have kicked your ass all the way back to Israel?"

"No. Not all the way back, just halfway, and then back again. Then I would have presented a certain Mossad agent's butt to her teammates so they could all have their go," answered Gibbs, now standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"You two need to eat breakfast. NOW!"

Ziva moved, blushing a little as she passed Gibbs, embarrassed that she had been so open about her feelings for the team. They all knew how they felt about each other, she knew, she felt it, but things were left unsaid in the literal sense. The cryptic comment, the innuendo or the sarcastic quip followed by the head slap, said what was needed to be said; I got your six, always.

Gibbs smiled; his eyes followed Ziva as she passed him. Turning back to Gill, stereotypically, he questioned silently with those eyebrows raised.

_Smug, know it all,_ thought Gill. _I wish I could stay mad at him._ Sticking out her chin and raising her head she saluted, "Yes, sir, permission to be seated, sir?"

"Now, who's being petulant?"

Gibbs was right. Gill had a bad habit of being sarcastic and contrary for the sake of it. She was no longer pissed off, but her stubborn pride was not as easy to contain.

Gill crossed her arms and started to move towards the door, "You're right, but seeing that as one of your rules is never to say you're sorry, I won't apologize."

Gibbs uncrossed his arms, stepped closer and blocked her exit.

_Shit _thought Gill, _not a smart ass clever thing to do._ Trying to conceal her nervousness, she squared off into his eyes. "Jethro, I appreciate everything you've done for Marley and me, and I now have a better understanding of your motivations and methods. But you need to understand my position. My professional position and the conflicting maternal instincts I am experiencing." _There that sounded more mature._

"I do. I'm not trying to undermine you, Gill. "

"You chastise me like a child," she pouted.

Gibbs closed the door, moved in and, grabbing Gill by the waist, he drew her close. To Gill's utter surprise he then kissed her passionately. Gill reciprocated; dissolving the steely resolve she had just seconds before projected and instead immersed herself to the warm and very sensual union.

Gill sighed as their kiss ended, wanting to feel that all over again. "Hmmm, if that's your way to entice an apology, I'm here to tell you, its working."

Gibbs didn't move from their space, "I don't want you to apologize. I don't want you to talk."

An encore performance ensued and Gill opened her eyes to find herself lying on the bed with Gibbs leaning to one side. _My god, how did he do that_, "Okay, no apologies then, just a promise. I won't undermine you either. I'm learning, Jethro."

"Follow your instincts, Gill."

"Well, easier said than done sometimes. I have to warn you I can get a little bossy."

"I hadn't noticed." He laughed.

"And, a little stubborn, like you," she pointed out.

"And, a little petulant, like Abby and Marley," he returned.

"Yes, well, I promise to work on that."

"I can help." Gibbs moved in close. The kiss was not unexpected this time. However, as Gibbs cradled her head and moved to her slender neck and earlobe, the whispered comment regarding his rules, his methods on his watch, punctuated with the soft peck, sent the heat instantaneously to her face.

"Okay, your rules… Is that what happened, Jethro, to Shannon and Kelly, somebody broke your rules?"

Gibbs took a moment .

"You don't have…."

Gibbs soft touch to her lips quietened the room, "Yep. A lot of rules were broken. Shannon was a witness to a crime, a murder, drug related. They were under NCIS protection at the time. Their diver was shot, Kelly and Shannon died when the car crashed. Kelly was nine years old."

"How do you get over something like that?"

"You don't."

"Is that when you started making the rules, Jethro?"

"Nope, just added to them."

"Have you stopped adding to them?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorr…"

"Uh, don't be tempted," warned Gibbs. Still lying on the bed beside Gill, he stared for a while, enchanted by her sincerity… finally he said, "Okay, new rule. Rule number 52, no talking while Gibbs is trying to kiss you."

"Oh, how nice, a rule just for me, are you sure Tony won't…"

Gibbs didn't let her finish, what she may have considered a clever and witty comment, as Gibbs enforced rule number 52.

"And, if I break the rules?"

In one swift motion Gibbs flipped over, taking Gills light frame with him. With her positioned on top and close to his chest, he raised his hand and froze it just above her backside.

"Ahhh, don't you dare!"

They both giggled, while they continued to wrestle, tease and kiss. There were no immediate thoughts of composure for either of them. All of a sudden an energetic twelve year old suddenly appeared and bounced on the bed next to them.

"Come on you two. Ducky says we all need to refuel our bodies; it makes the demands of day too hard without it."

Gibbs looked down at Gill and mirrored her smirk, _how true_, both thought.

Three distinct styles of laughter erupted. Filtering though the doors towards the dining room, it became contagious to all the others sitting at the table.

**CA to Dining Room. All are sitting at the large table, eating and sharing small talk. **

The large group chattered with each other over a breakfast spread fit for royalty. Ducky had ordered the full fare including muffins, blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon, rich blended coffees and English tea.

Marley was digging into a third helping of pancakes after a wash down of orange juice.

"I'd slow down, little lady, if I were you. Your stomach is not going to take kindly to that much food," said Ducky.

"Okay, Dr Ducky, I'm full now anyway," she boasted and plunked herself down on the chair next to Tony. She quickly jumped back to her feet having forgotten her still stinging backside.

Tony laughed, "that reminder should last a little longer than ten minutes, Marley."

Marley punched Tony lightly on the shoulder, scowling, "yeah, well, I don't see why I can't have a pillow, at least."

Gill glanced from Gibbs, then to Tony. "Your being punished, Marley, not pampered."

_Great_, thought Marley, "Hey, where's my backup?"

"Oh, you're a lucky girl. You're surrounded by us," laughed Gill.

"Harummmpft."

Tony grabbed Marley and sat her sideways on the edge of his knee and tucked her closer under the table.

"How's that?"

"A little better, ya meanie."

"Well, Marle's," asked Abby, "what do you want to do today?"

"Go swimming. Doctor, will I be able to go swimming?"

Abby jumped up from the table like an excited four year old, "Yeah Duckman. We've been cooped up for days. I'm going ga ga. I know we are still under protection, but, tell Gibbs it will be good for us, you know, to get out, some physical activity. Good for mind and soul."

"Swimming shouldn't be a problem, Abigail, but you need to let your breakfast digest first."

"Maybe this afternoon, Abbs," said Gibbs.

Gill turned to Marley, "and after a shower and a little discussion with me, Marley Rose."

"What's to discuss?" asked Marley.

"A few things, Marley, including some of your behavior last night."

"It's already been discussed. So, why do I need a shower if I'm going swimming anyway?"

"No, don't change the subject, Marley"

Gibbs poured Gill another cup of coffee, ignoring Marley's oppositional attitude. Yet he was still curious as to how far Gill was going to let things go. Ziva started to speak up, but Gibbs, gave her the _stay out of this_ look. Tony smiled and leaned back against his chair sipping his juice.

"Let's get back to last night shall we? I'm not talking about you raiding the mini bar, and then scaring everyone to death. That has been dealt with. I'm talking about you going through my briefcase and reading files, confidential information."

Marley paled, "Shit! I kinda forgot about that."

"Language, Marley! And, yes, you kind of forgot about a lot of things. So, after your shower we are going to have a discussion. And then you are going to spend the rest of the morning writing, _I will never touch anyone's personal belongings without their permission, _500 hundred times."

Marley's eyes grew wide, but before she had time to protest, Gill continued, "Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Tim all need to rest and those lines should keep you busy enough and out of trouble long enough for them to do just that."

"Aww, Mom, you've got to be kidding." Marley placed her elbows on the table and dropped her head into her hands. "Besides, I can hardly sit down."

"You can lay on the floor, young lady. But unless you get those lines done, you will not be going swimming, and only then if Gibbs, Tony or Ziva, are willing to supervise you."

"That's so not fair. I'm with Abby on this one. I've been cooped up for days. You know, before this I had no trouble looking after myself. I was a free entity, a free spirit. Writing lines, it's so boring, like being sent to be bed early. It's for little kids, it's dumb, it's friggin torture. You all wanted me to act like a kid, but this is a …this is a conspiracy. Right, Gibbs? Rule number 40."

The team watched as Marley threw her verbal tantrum. Tony smirked behind her, anxiously awaiting, _great fireworks…_ Ziva sat in wonder at Marley's rant and it's similarity to Gill's, _wow they could be real mother and daughter…._ Abby got worried, _boy hey, don't bring me into this, though the kid's kinda got a point… _Tim wished there were cameras set up in dining room, _I would love to be recording this. _Ducky observed the entire scene with that all knowing smirk and the twinkle in his eye. _Together people. _

Gibbs restrained the urge to put Marley in her place. This was Gill's gig. Instead he swallowed the last of his coffee, giving Gill a nod along, of course with pointed brows, and sent Gill all the support he could silently muster. _Stand your ground. Follow your instincts._

However, Gill's words stunned Marley into complete silence.

"Marley Rose Riggs! One more swear word out of your mouth, and said mouth will be washed out with soap. You are being treated like a child, because you are a child, free spirit and all. However, you will no longer be on your own. Right now, you will shower and dress. We will then have a little talk about some of the changes that are happening in your life, and mine I might add. Those changes will include a couple of Gill's rules, like no rummaging through people's personal belongings, lying, using bad language, regular curfews and not putting yourself in danger. At the same time I'm happy for you to express your opinion and be upfront about your concerns. I encourage it. But you will communicate in a friendly, respectful manner. There will also be consequences if you break any of these rules, like writing lines, being grounded, earlier curfews and no television. And I'm quite capable of putting you across my knee and applying a couple of smacks to your bottom. Okay, I might need the practice. However, as it appears to work in your case, if need be, I'm willing to learn."

Gill's voice was firm, though the last remark was tainted with just a hint of tongue in cheek for Gibbs's benefit. What she hoped was that Marley got the message; this was Gill, The Mom, talking, caring and being in charge.

Though, Marley really only heard one thing, "You called me Marley Rose Riggs." She smiled at Gill, then at the rest of the team. She turned back to Gill and caught her breath as she noticed the tear sitting on the edge of Gill's eye. She felt the immediate empathic sting come to hers. Marley's face reddened as the emotion of the moment filtered around the table. She pushed herself back from the table and off Tony's lap. As she tried to run to her room, Gill sprang sideways and grabbed her. Picking her up she snuggled her close to her body. Marley burst into tears.

"Shh shh, it's alright Marley, it's alright. Not if you don't want to. I can adopt you, but you don't have to change your name. I want to call you that, but I won't if you don't like it. It just slipped out. I love you, sweetheart, no matter what. It won't make any difference to me. I'm sorry if I made you sad."

Marley continued to cry on Gill's shoulder. Turning to face the team Gill couldn't help feeling somber, yet proud and elated all at the same time. The pensive and silent faces of the group as she faced them heightened her emotional state. She fought back tears while trying to project her feelings of gratitude for all their care and support. Then all except Gill came out of their freeze and continued the rattle and banter of earlier conversations.

Gibbs winked and smiled at Gill, sharing another brief moment before Marley slid herself out of Gill's embrace. She stood on the ground still hugging Gill tightly around the waist. She muffled a tearful response into the woman's stomach. "No apologies, remember the rule. I'm not sad. I'm happy. I want you to want me. You are my mom now; you've kinda always been like my mom. Changing my name from Hanson to Riggs is a good thing, right? I figure it's to keep me safe. Besides I still have Rose's true name. I'll always have the Rose."

"Yes, Marley, you will always have Rose."

"I just felt like, maybe, I shouldn't be so happy. It wasn't Rose's fault she wasn't like most moms. I just feel like I'm being selfish. But, then I know Rose would kinda, maybe, want me to be a bit selfish this time. She didn't like it when she couldn't be the mom she thought I deserved. I told her it didn't matter. She told me that it didn't matter to her either, but she didn't want it for herself, she wanted it for me."

"Well, do you know what, Marley? That makes her a great mom. She was a loving mom with the greatest kid in the world. So, good, very good, no more apologies for how we feel, only promises. My promise is this, Marley Rose Riggs, I will never, never stop wanting you in my life."

Gill turned Marley around to face the team, this surrogate family, undercover or not, "there now, everybody's a witness to my promise. The team, our team, Marley."

Ducky clapped his hands. "Yes, well, I suggest that this growing family of ours, finish up this fine fare and get some must needed down time."

"Good idea. Everybody, free time till 1400," ordered Gibbs.

"Yaaay!" cheered Abbs, "I'm hitting the music store."

"Except you, Abbs, you're still in protective custody. You can stay here and man the surveillance cameras with me."

"Gibbs, so not fair."

"Okay, you can join Marley on the floor, on your stomach, too, if you wish, writing lines, say something like… _I will let Gibbs protect me without complaint, _500 times."

"You know, Gibbs, you need me. Surveillance sounds sweet, especially with my favorite person in the whole world, who I know would protect me with his life and I would do the same thing. Gibbs, oh wise one. So, I get to go swimming this afternoon, right?"

"Yep. Alright people, move."

Marley ran up to Gibbs. "Hey, Gibbs, so I figure if I'm a Riggs now, and Gill's my mom, well …" Placing her hands on her hips and trying to sound stern she asked, "just what are your intentions toward her, sir?"

"My intentions?"

"Yes!"

"My intentions, towards your mother are quite honorable." Gibbs stood up, a menacing smirk forming on his lips as he moved towards Marley, "MY intentions toward you, Miss Marley Rose Riggs is to…" He pounced…. "Tickle you until you cry for mercy."

Marley's eyes lit up as he jumped. Squealing she took off and vaulted the sofa in her signature best form. Only to have Gibbs cut her off as he quickly rounded the arm and started his assault.

The room once again erupted with laughter as they all watched Marley wrestle with Gibbs, kicking and slapping his hands away. Her giggles bought the biggest smile to Gillian's heart. _Okay, that's gotta be the best damn kid anybody could ever want. _

**CA to Pool. Long shot Team, pan to mid shot. **

Tim, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Marley entered the hotel's indoor/ outdoor pool. It was quite an elaborate but serene environment. The 35 foot pool with its crystal clear water, reflected the sky from its right side where huge by-fold oak and glass doors took guests out to the sun, a bar and café. On the left, small rock gardens adorned with ferns and small water features added to the ambiance. The entire area was surrounded by viewing decks that could be accessed by ramps. The best thing about it was there was nobody there but them.

Marley and Abby bolted as soon as they saw the water. Hand in hand they screamed as they dropped into the pool. Tony and Tim soon joined them, chasing Abby and Marley in the pool, playing jaws with Tony providing an excellent rendition of the theme music while Tim grabbed their legs under the water. Ziva sat on a lounge and watched. They were still technically on duty. Ziva had her phone, badge and gun discretely placed in a tote bag for a quick reach, if needed.

Tony and Tim decided to play a game of Catch or Piggy in the Middle. Marley was the ball, catapulted into the air towards Tim, while Abby, piggy in the middle, tried to intercept the small human torpedo. The screams and giggles had Ziva smiling and envious of the childish antics of her friends.

"Hey, Ziva," yelled Abby, "come in."

"No, Abby, someone needs to stay on watch."

"Come on, Ziva. I'll watch, you swim," offered Tim.

"No, that's okay Tim, I'm Fine."

"Hey, come on Ziva, I'll race you," challenged Marley.

"Okay then."

Tim exited the pool and passed the proverbial baton with a slap to Ziva's offered palm. Ziva tentatively went to the steps and started to slowly descend them.

Tony wadded over. "Ziva, you've just gotta take the plunge." He swiftly grabbed her hand and yanked her in the water.

"Ahhh, ggulpp." Ziva popped up, "Very funny, Tony."

"Okay, we'll do this in heats, Abby and Marley first, then me and Ziva."

Abby and Marley stood ready at the shallow end of the pool.

"Right, handicap race here, Marley, you start on, get set. Abbs, wait for go." Marley and Abby nodded furiously, "Okay ON YOUR MARK ," Marley grabbed the side of the pool and pulled her feet up ready to push off the wall, "GET SET," Marley sprang into action. She got in four strokes in when Tony yelled, "GO!"

Abby dived forward and within in two long strokes was level with Marley. Even without her "stilts" as Tony liked to call them, she still appeared twice Marley's size. This time, the Rocky and Bullwinkle look- a- likes swam for their lives, though it appeared Bullwinkle was being a little generous to Rocky. Rocky's style was unusual and really didn't help either of the given handicaps. As Marley continued to bust herself, trying to gain speed, her lower body and kicking style lost all effective rhythm. Dressed in a two piece aqua boy leg bathing suit, her twisting and swaying bottom and legs resembled a Polynesian hula dancer trying to belly dance while underwater.

Tony laughed, but soon realised that Marley had not come up for air and obviously had her eyes closed, as she veered off course and headed for the hard edge of the pool. He took off and quickly intercepted, then lifted her out of the water a stroke before she crashed head on.

"Hey!" Marley spluttered, "I was winning"

"Oh, really, well look around, hula girl, because you were about to head butt the wall."

Marley surveyed her position. "OOPS!"

"Yeah, oops, where did you learn to swim, The Hawaiian Dance Academy for Ducks?"

"I taught me."

"Kid, you've got no style. I can teach you. You're talking to a high school swim champion here."

"Oh, Tony, what weren't you good at," jeered Ziva

"No, really, Ziva. I was the under 20 freestyle champion. It was pre-season football training, plus there were lots of pretty girls in bathing suits. What about you, Ziva? You know, we haven't seen you swim yet."

"Hmmm, Tony, I believe you very well know how good I swim. Remember back, Tony, one of the first times you saw me. I believe you were spying on me while I took an exercise swim at the base pool."

"Well, you were acting very suspicious, Ziva," he said, and then silently reminisced. _Yeah I remember, hot body, ooh, and fast._

Ziva watched as Tony's faraway look morphed into a smirk, then a chuckle. Ziva slapped him up the back of the head.

"OW! Third time in a week, Ziva. You're pushing it" He picked her up and slammed dunked her head first into the water. Before they all knew it there was a splash war going on with squeals, laughter and shallow threats in the normally serene pool area of the four star Four Seasons Hotel.

Marley watched as Abby joined in and Tim cheered from the side lines. She was overwhelmed by the simple pleasure of the childish activity and was thankful that she had come to be part of this group, this family. _Gosh, I've really been a bit of a stinker these last two days. _Even though Gibbs, Tony and Gill had punished her and said all was forgiven and the slate erased, she was determined not to cause any more worry or to be a burden. Marley was pretty sure she could stay out of trouble. She kind of liked being a kid, feeling safe and wanted. _Yep, this won't be too hard, I have not done anything wrong today, that's one down two to go._ Marley dived head first into the skirmish, then emerged on the other side, full of smiles. Wiping the water from her face and brushing the hair from her eyes her happy expression faded as a figure standing near the bi-fold doors came into focus. She recognized the girl from the photo in Gill's file. Rye, dressed in skinny leg jeans, a tight, knotted, torn t-shirt and toting a rather large fake designer handbag, was too busy trying to stay vertical in 3 inch heels while texting on her cell phone to notice Marley staring at her. _Hey, she's wearing my Paramore T-shirt!_

**CA to Suite. Gibbs is sitting in front of surveillance screens.**

Gibbs had volunteered to do a double shift in front of the surveillance screens. He was enjoying the relative peace and quiet after the morning's events. Abby had gladly assisted and provided good company during the earlier shift, while Marley wrote her lines. The girl still wasn't too happy about the tedious task, especially after Gill stopped her after the first 100 and made her re-do them due to numerous spelling mistakes. Marley was quite insulted when Gill suggested that she would be enrolling Marley into Melissa's special programs class to be tutored in English.

Ducky had returned home for a lazy day, as he put it, before work on Tuesday. Palmer would be returning after a four week break and with the quiet case load at the present, Ducky was going to need some stamina if he was to survive Jimmy's full and detailed descriptions of his vacation.

While the team went swimming, Gill took the opportunity to do a little extra shopping and maybe book a massage, though she secretly hoped that they were booked out, so Gibbs could work his** magic.**

Gibbs surveyed the four screens that displayed several areas of the hotel. Two of the screens showed four different angles of the shopping promenade and pool area. Gibbs smiled as he watched Gill window shop. Turning to the split screens of the pool area he continued to smile when he saw DiNozzo dunk Ziva and the fray start. Scanning the other frames, he noted the relatively empty café and bar of the outdoor area. He became curious as he spotted a familiar looking young girl enter the café area and take a seat, all the while playing with a cell phone. He caught Marley out of the corner of his eye suddenly exit the pool. Stopping momentarily at her pool bag to retrieve a towel she continued on, saying something to Tony as she ran towards the bathrooms and out of frame. Ziva quickly exited the pool and followed. Frowning, Gibbs reached for his phone and hit Tony's number. It went to his voice mail. He hung up and dialed Tim's number. He could see Tim pick up his phone from the aerial shot of the pool.

"McGee, what's going on?"

"_Nothing Boss. Marley's just gone to the bathroom. Ziva's followed."_

Ziva, suddenly appeared on the scene. _"McGee, Marley's not in the restroom."_

Within seconds everybody was out of the water. Gibbs, scanning the split frames was immediately drawn to an aerial view of the balcony overlooking the café. Via McGee's phone, he could just hear a large "thwack" as what appeared to be a water balloon filled with a white liquid landed and splattered on the table beside the café's only patron. He saw Ziva and Tony grab their weapons from their bags and make their way to the large bi-fold doors in response to the unusual sound and the scream of a young girl. As they arrived, crouched and guns drawn, another water bomb hit its obvious intended target. This time the scream was loud, clear and near seamlessly lip synched with the silent black and white footage on the screen in front of him. Rye's static scream transitioned into Gibbs angry and deep growl, when he spotted the small figure responsible for the disposal of the liquid torpedos.

"MARLEY!"

**FREEZE FRAME: Long Shot, aerial view of exterior pool deck. Ziva and Tony are crouched low on either side of large bi-fold doors. A figure standing in the center of the frame is frozen in shock and covered in a white liquid that drips from her ponytail. A smaller figure can be seen crouched behind the wall of the balcony above. Cut away to still, a close-up Marley, hand over her mouth stifling a laugh. CUT.**

**TBC**

**Chapter 7 ( need a title. Can't think, maybe one will come to me when I'm writing it.)**

Okay, I hope I haven't waffled on too much or had Gill too long on her soap box. I know Marley's in trouble so quickly again, but she is learning slowly. This time a harmless prank? Hmm, I bet Rye is a little uncomfortable. There will be more of Rye, I needed some contrast and conflict for Marley. Also I need three teenage girls for Freeze Frame 3. There are still a few loose, emotional ends, for both Marley and Gill… And Gibbs?, well remember, all you who want more visuals, they are both professionals and very private people. Please enjoy.

Oh and, Please Review, Harliquinn and I have spent hours on this, LOL, I need special programs. Plus a big shout out for suggesting the Shannon and Kelly referenced conversations. I hope you approve Harliquinn, a sort of compromise.

P.S Cameo's for the faithful. Lajoci you're next. Maybe a cameo in all three of my universes, Hmmmmm.


	7. Dumb Waiters and Housekeeping

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Warning: language, one F word and a couple of swats.

A big shout out to Harliquinn, not only for the edit, but also the positive comments and inspiration.

**Chapter 7 **

**DUMB WAITERS AND HOUSE KEEPING**

**FREEZE FRAME: Mid Shot to close up, Marley on Gibbs lap. Gibbs rests his chin on her head as she snuggles into his chest.**

**CA to Indoor pool**.

McGee was still on the phone to Gibbs when Tony and Ziva, realizing that there was no immediate and realistic threat had returned their guns to the bags laying on the pool lounge. Pulling out dry sweats and t shirts, they quickly dressed. Before they could return to the café area to surmise the situation, Marley came back from the vicinity of the restrooms and stood next to Tim and a towel clad Abby. Tim had lowered the phone from his ear but had not disconnected the line. Gibbs could hear the entire conversation through the phone. However the rest of the team was too busy trying to figure out what was going on and could not hear him speaking.

"Marley, where were you?"

"In the restroom, Ziva."

"No, you were not. I looked for you in there, you were not there," scowled Ziva.

Gibbs barked into his phone, "_Try again, Marley."_

Marley heard the muffled and static command. It spooked her a little, and she wondered if it was the voice of her conscience, you know like you see in those cartoons where a devil sits on one shoulder and an angel sits on the other. She was quickly pulled from her daydream when…

"Try again Marley," demanded Tony.

_That IS spooky,_ she thought, but it was that little devil on her shoulder that motivated her next response.

"I went to that restroom, honest, that one over there."

"That's the men's rest room," said Ziva.

"Yeah, so, it was the closest. I was in a hurry. So what's all the fuss?"

"_That was a mistake, Marley. One! _" counted Gibbs_. _

Marley glanced at her left shoulder, then her right_. Gosh, there's that voice again. It's creeping me out._

"So what's all the fuss_?"_ _Hmmm game on, _thought Tony. His instincts told him that somehow Marley was omitting information and that she was connected to the event out on the terrace. "Well, Ziva and I are going to go and check out all the fuss. McGee, why don't you and Abby take Marley upstairs? We'll let you know what's going on. Looks like some harmless kid's prank," said Tony, giving Marley a damning glare.

Marley got a little nervous, but, hey, it should be alright. It was a harmless prank and besides they had no idea who the girl was. Surely, they wouldn't be able to figure out it was her. To Marley's thinking, it was partly Rye's fault anyway. Sure, she had sneaked a look at Rye's file and got a little peeved that the girl was moving into the home and that she had to move out of, and all. And, sure Marley had texted Rye Friday night to arrange a meeting with Gill. Marley just wanted to check the chick out. But, she wasn't really thinking straight and Gill found out about the file, and all, and she forgot to tell Gill that she had texted her, and all, but, Rye wasn't supposed to be here not yet any way. Marley had arranged the meeting for Monday, in the lobby. That would have given her enough time to text Rye back, JM, (just messin), and cancel the meeting. Gill had told her that she was to give Rye a fair go and Marley was, honestly, especially after she had to write all those lines. But, noooo, Rye had to turn up early, looking like some valley girl in her high heels. Okay, so she was pretty and dressed not so much like a valley girl but kind of an edgy valley girl, which was kinda cool, like Abby. But, hey, it was her t shirt, her favorite Paramore t-shirt, her "waiting for a MIRACLE" t-shirt. Rye sure had a lot of nerve. Hopefully, she was dumb and couldn't implicate Marley in any way. Sure, if they don't make the connection, and why would they? Only Gill knows Rye. It shouldn't be a problem. Marley felt her conscience clear.

"Hey, don't look at me," said Marley.

"_That's TWO, Marley,_ bellowed Gibbs at his cell phone's mic. Gibbs looking at the screen began to smirk at the expressions on Marley's face as she heard his words without any idea where they were coming from. Her befuddled look suddenly changed to alarm as her eyes followed a hand that held a phone. She watched it slowly rise. Marley's face paled as the phone was cupped against Tim's ear.

"Hey, Boss, you still there?"

"_I'm here, McGee." _

"Oh, good, Marley's here, Boss. She just went to the restroom. Ziva and Tony are checking out the ruckus out on the terrace."

"_Yeah, I know. I've been watching and listening to the whole situation from up here._

"You know?"

Marley gulped. She slowly started to step back. But McGee caught her by the back of her Lycra crop top, then reeled her back in close like a human yo-yo.

"_Yep. You and Abby get up here, and drag Marley up with you. Has Ziva got her cell phone with her?"_

"Yes, Boss." Tim hung up. Abby and Marley started to pack their gear. They could see Tony and Ziva out on the terrace talking to the young girl, who was being helped by one the waiters. They saw Ziva flip open her cell. Ziva listened, then glanced at the girl, then back over at Marley, who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"_Shit, Gibbs knows_," whispered the Devil. "_Wonder why he was counting?_" mused the Angel.

**Pan to close up of Ziva talking to Gibbs on her cell.**

Ziva turned back to face an irate teenager being attended to by one of the hotel's waiters.

"What the fuck?" cursed Rye. "Some useless crazy idiot just dumped milk all over me."

Tony stepped up to the young girl, while Ziva went and picked up the evidence of the water balloons that were now in pieces on the ground.

Tony turned to Rye, "Hey, language. Calm down. What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"What are you cops or something? I haven't done anything wrong."

"We didn't say you had. We're just trying to help," said Tony.

"Okay, not that it's any of your business. My name's Rye Burton. I'm here to meet with my counselor, Gillian Riggs, and I've ended up absolutely saturated. My shoes, oh my shoes, they're soaked and slippery. They're ruined."

The waiter interjected, "we are sorry for the inconvenience. I really can't explain what happened. Maybe they fell off the service trolley on the balcony, be careful there might be glass. Miss Burton, the hotel will be happy to pay for the cleaning. In actual fact, we can send them to housekeeping straight away. I'm sure they will be able to dry off those shoes, as well."

"They better!" demanded Rye, "or you'll be paying for new ones."

While the waiter and Rye continued to discuss the arrangements, Ziva pulled Tony aside.

"Tony, Gibbs was just on the phone, he recognized Rye as one of Gill's kids in the program. Gill is still out shopping, and Gibbs wants us to bring Rye up."

"Why would Gill would contact this kid and have her meet here. Surely she wouldn't risk our cover being blown and Marley and Abby's security. Gibbs is gonna be pissed."

"Tony, I don't think Gill has arranged any of this. And, she sure didn't drop water bombs on the girl. Look these aren't water bombs these are our evidence gloves. If Gill did contact Rye for whatever reason, it's obvious our little Marley has taken the opportunity to play the prank."

"I sorta guessed that part of it, Ziva. Marley had 'bad conscience' written all over her face. She was too quick to ask what was going on. Clever though, I've got to admit, never thought of using the latex gloves as water bombs. They need too much liquid."

"Yes, well where there is a way there is a will. Look, she has tied the fingers in knots."

"Close Ziva, it's where there is a will there is a way. Ingenious and the milk was a good touch. Water dries fast, but milk stains and leaves a sickly smell."

"We can sort all this out upstairs."

Ziva and Tony approached the waiter and interrupted the conversation.

"It's okay…ahh," Tony checked the waiters name tag, "...Sam. We're probably best to sort this out. Miss Burton is with us."

"No, I'm not. I don't even know you," protested Rye.

"Yes, but we know you. Gillian is with us and we can take you to her." Turning to the waiter again Tony said, "Sam, we will be in the executive suite. We are Mr. Stillwater's bodyguards."

"Yeah, right" said Rye, I'm still not going with you. Where's your ID? Bodyguards, my ass. I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not stupid enough to go up to some hotel room with a couple of strangers. You could be some psycho sicko perverted couple for all I know.

"Very wise, Rye," said Ziva, My name is Ziva David and this is Tony DiNozzo. But I can assure you, even though Mr DiNozzo here looks a little strange, he is of no real threat, to any woman anyway. You know what I mean; he plays croquet for the other side."

"I think you mean he bats for the other side." Rye looked Tony up and down, "Doesn't make me feel any better. I'm still not going with you. Look just forget it, I'll catch up with Gill another time, my lifts waiting for me in the lobby." Turning to the waiter, she asked, "Sam would you take me back to the lobby please?"

Tony gave Ziva "a not helping here" glare, then snickered, "You'll will take any opportunity to rib me, won't you, Ziva?"

"Oh, but, Tony you are right, it was too a good opportunity to piss up. Besides the girl is smart, she should not just take us at our word."

"It's PASS up, Ziva! She has a smart mouth, I'll give her that," grumbled Tony.

"Oh, relax; she's just a kid, Tony."

Turning back to Sam and Rye, a very indignant Tony responded, "very well. Why don't we all go to the lobby? I'm sure we will be able to page Miss Riggs and she can meet us there."

"Sounds good," said Sam. "That way, while you're waiting, I can arrange a change of clothes if you like and send your wet ones down to housekeeping. They will have them done in about half an hour. You can wait in the staff lounge if you want. I'll even shout you a cup of coffee."

Rye smiled at the young waiter. "Thank you, Sam I might just take you up on that."

Tony rolled his eyes at the obvious flirtatious nature of the young waiter. Surely this kid, Rye, could see through that smarmy pick up. Ziva stifled a giggle with her hand, still she couldn't resist another dig, "Smooth isn't he? You should take notes, Tony."

All four headed off to the lobby. Rye, squelching in her heels, followed the waiter, while Tony and Ziva walked behind. Ziva flipped her phone open and dialed Gibbs.

"Gibbs?"

"_What's happening, Ziva_?"

"We are accompanying Rye back to the lobby. She says she has someone waiting for her there. Rye isn't just going to come with us. Is Gill back there yet, can she meet us down here?"

"_Gill's not here, I'll try and get a message to her to meet you there.. Check out Rye's lift. If it looks like she's going to bolt you may need to show her your ID's. She's a navy brat so she will probably know who NCIS are."_

"But what about our cover, stories."

"_My gut tells me it hasn't been blown. If it is, her knowing who we are isn't going to make it any worse. Just keep the front up with any of the hotel staff. Hopefully this is no more than a minor breach of security, with no one the wiser._

_Make sure, she wasn't followed. I'd also like to get some details of how she was contacted."_

"I'd say Marley knows that, Gibbs."

"_Oh, I'm positive Marley has orchestrated this whole thing."_

"Are Tim, Abby and Marley there yet?"

"_Just arrived_."

Ziva closed her cell. "Looks like Marley is in trouble again." Announced Ziva.

**CA to Executive Suite's hall way. **

Tim, Marley, and Abby arrived at their suite. Before Tim had time to ring the buzzer, Gibbs opened the door.

"Thanks, McGee, can you take over the surveillance watch?"

"Sure, Boss."

"Abbs, why don't you go change? Oh, and, Abbs dress for dinner."

"Dinner! Gibbs, you mean I get to get out of here. Nanny's night off. Oh, Oh, what will I wear? I mean, Gibbs, I didn't bring a lot of stuff. Maybe Gill will lend me her new dress. It will be a little short on me, but you know I could like edge it up a bit, boots, chains, my dog collar, I bought my dog collar…"

"Abbs, I'm sure that won't be a problem; Gill will be back any minute."

"Great, so where are we eating?"

"You, Tony, Ziva and Tim can decide that. You can all have the night off, though you're still under their protection, Abbs, so don't leave their sight. Gill and I will stay here with Marley."

"Oohhh….Gibbs, a nice cozy night in."

"Hope so, Abbs," smirked Gibbs.

Marley and Abbs were all smiles, until Abby skipped off and Gibbs's smile morphed into THE GLARE. Marley's smile faded and she attempted to move off and go change out of her bathing suit.

"Ah uh, you stay here," said Gibbs.

Marley closed her eyes before she turned around to face Gibbs. She stood there chewing on the corner of the towel she was wrapped in. When she finally opened her eyes Gibbs was sitting on the large sofa, arms crossed and looking her square in the eye. No one spoke.

Marley was the first to break the standoff by deciding to cast her eyes down and play nervously with a loose thread on the towel. Still no one spoke. Marley didn't have to be looking to know Gibbs was still just coldly staring at her.

"_He's goooood - ,"_ said the Angel. "_Don't break, don't break," _said the Devil, "_redeploy, stall, change the subject."_

Marley popped her hand out from behind the towel and raised her arm. "Can I be excused, please? I need to go to the bathroom."

"You just went."

"Oh,… yeah, but I need to go again. I must have swallowed too much water, or something."

"Or something? Tell me about the "something", Marley?"

Before Marley could answer, Gibbs, in full intimidation mode and enjoying it, held up his hand , "wait." With eyes still on Marley, he shouted over to Tim, "McGee, you got eyes on the pool area?"

"Yep. Perfect, Boss, the pool interior and exterior terrace. Got an empty pool area.

"Good. Check out the lobby area and promenade, anything suspicious? Any unusual looking characters?" With his eyes still on Marley he continued. "Anybody doing anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope, Boss, everything looks kind of normal. Shops are closing on the promenade and people are leaving. There are a few people in the lobby; Tony and Ziva are at the concierge's desk. They are with one of the waiters and a young girl. There are another couple getting their car from valet. And there are a few people sitting on the lounges, no one suspicious, at this point anyway, Boss."

"Can you see Gill anywhere?"

Tim scanned the surveillance camera's live feed screens. "Nope."

Marley was still standing in front of Gibbs and jiggling one leg, which increased in rhythm with every word spoken by Tim. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gibbs got up to answer it, but not before giving Marley a directive, "Stay there, Marley."

"_Just come clean","_ said the Angel. "_Yeah, how bad can it be?"_asked the Devil. "Piss off!" said Marley.

"Marley!"

"Huh, no, Gibbs, not you," stuttered Marley, then jiggled her leg faster.

"Go!" pointed Gibbs.

He shook his head and chuckled as soon as Marley took off for the bathroom. The kid was really panicking. The harmless prank really wasn't a real concern, though he thought he had made it clear that he didn't want any pranks played this weekend. Even so, the fact that Rye had turned up was a problem. Why she was here and how had she been contacted? Was she followed and who else knew that Gill and possibly Marley were here? Gibbs's gut pretty much told him that Marley was behind the whole thing. So making her squirm was a little was a bit of payback for the hell of a weekend she'd given them so far. He was pretty sure she was ready to spill the beans. Persuasion was his speciality. He was pulled back from his speculative thoughts, by another bang on the door.

"Jethro, are you there?"

"Gill? Sorry, come in. Oaky, let me take them for you," said Gibbs as grabbed the shopping bags.

"Jethro, thanks, I've been knocking for ages. What's wrong?"

"Lot's, but nothing bad, I hope. Listen, you have to go down to the lobby. Rye is here. She says she has a meeting arranged with you today."

"What? Rye is at her grandmothers."

"Not any more. Have you got your phone?"

"Yes, here, but I haven't even turned it on. You told me not to use it this weekend. Why is Rye here? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but believe me I'll get to the bottom of it. I'd like Rye up here, until I can be sure she hasn't been followed. You need to go and get her. She wouldn't come up with Tony and Ziva. Not without ID.

"Good, obviously, she knows better than to go off with strangers. Where's Marley?"

"Bathroom."

"You know, I bet she is behind all this." She snarled.

"And you're probably right, Mom. Your instincts are kicking in." Gibbs gave her a quick peck before urging her out the door. "Oh and Gill, you're Mrs Stillwater to the staff here, remember."

"How could I, Mr Stillwater." She laughed.

Marley returned from the bathroom, stopping briefly to grab a t shirt and sweats to put on over her bathing suit. She quickly put the t shirt on and was trying to put on the sweats while hopping back to Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed the pants off her, "Don't bother, you won't need them…yet!" He said, as he laid them over the arm of the sofa. "So, you ready to tell me about the 'or something' that happened at the pool, Marley?"

"Ahh? Can I plead the fifth?"

"Nope, I'll consider that an omission, that makes, THREE!" declared Gibbs. He grabbed Marley's arm and pulled her over his knee. "You have had three chances now to tell the truth, little girl." He then gave her bottom three sharp smacks.

"Ouch! Gibbs!" Marley yelped and tried to get up. "Please Gibbs, my shorts are still wet, it stings."

Gibbs held Marley in place. "You can decide, Marley, right now, whether you stay here or start telling me what's going on. Three lies so far, you really want to keep going?"

"Noooo, Gibbs, I'll talk. I'll talk."

Gibbs let her up. Marley pulled at her wet Lycra swimming shorts, trying to get some cool air to her burning backside.

"I thought you didn't interrogate kids," she quipped.

"You wanna be funny?" He dared.

"Intimidation then?"

"Persuasion, he warned, slapping her hands down, "Start from when you didn't go to the restroom."

Marley didn't take breath as she explained, "I saw Rye out on the terrace area. I got peeved when I saw she was wearing my t-shirt, my favorite t-shirt, Gibbs. She had no right just helping herself to my things. So I grabbed my towel and noticed Ziva's latex gloves in her bag along with her gun, badge and other stuff. But I didn't touch any of that stuff, honest. I just figured I make some water bombs out of the gloves. So, I filled them up with milk that was left on a trolley on the terrace and I dropped one over the side, trying to hit Rye. But the first one missed. They were pretty tight and full and I was sort off my aim a little, but I adjusted with the second drop and well, bullseye. She was covered in milk from head to toe. It's unbelievable how much liquid those gloves hold, Gibbs. I thought, you know it would only be a drop, but noooo, there was heaps. So you know, I didn't need to drop another one. Besides, I only had two. Anyway, she screamed and the rest is history, I guess."

"Not quite, Marley. Tony and Ziva heard the scream and ran with their guns drawn, thinking you were in danger."

"Oh, well, I didn't see that, Gibbs. I didn't know that! Ziva and Tony were with Tim when I came back."

"And, Ziva asked you where you had been."

"Yes , so that was one lie, huh?"

"Yup. Why is Rye here, Marley?"

"I don't kn…." Marley stopped as Gibbs flipped open Gills phone, "Ah, well she could have got a text Friday night, you know, when I wasn't well and wasn't really thinking all that straight."

"Straight enough to text her. Go on, the whole story, Marley?"

"I found Rye's file in mom's brief case and then I texted her Friday night and made out I was Gill. I told her that I was away for the weekend with my family and that I would like to meet her for lunch on Monday. Monday, Gibbs, she wasn't supposed to be here till Monday. And, after Gill had a talk with me, I was going to text her back and cancel it, but I hadn't had time yet. Plus I couldn't find the phone. It was just a dumb prank, Gibbs. No one got hurt, I wasn't in any danger. I'm stupid, I admit, I didn't think about what Tony and Ziva might do, or the security thing. I didn't figure out all the angles, it was just really a spur of the moment thing, honest. It was just a prank."

"You're not stupid, Marley, just the opposite in fact. However, young lady, you've been a royal pain in the ass."

"Yeah, well, my ass hasn't fared too well either."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her wisecrack.

Marley ignored Gibbs's silent yet mild reprimand and bravely continued, "Besides, kids are a pain in the ass, Gibbs, don't ya know that? You wanted me to be more of a kid, and a pain in the ass comes with the territory. Dad's just have to suck that one up. Oops, I mean, if you ever have a kid, Gibbs, you'll find out; they are a real pain in the ass."

Gibbs pulled Marley closer and sat her down next to him. He put her arm around her shoulders and squeezed her into an embrace, "I did have a kid, Marley, a little girl. She was only eight years old when she died, so she didn't really have time to be too much of a big pain in the ass. She could be naughty, don't get me wrong, but I would give anything to have her back and being a bigger pain in the butt than you. I wish I could have protected her, I should have protected her."

Marley, mesmerized by Gibbs's declaration and unaware of her own tears, subconsciously caught a tear with her forefinger as it escaped the corner of Gibbs's eye. She crawled up into his arms.

"Just like me, Gibbs; I should have protected Rose."

"You couldn't have, Marley."

"Why, because I'm not an adult?"

"No, Marley, because you weren't there." He kissed her on the forehead…. "Can't change that."

"Not ever, Gibbs…" she whispered.

They sat there in silence, in comfort, thinking about some of the nicer memories they had of those they loved, and a little bit more acceptance.

**FREEZE FRAME: Mid Shot to close up, Marley on Gibbs lap. Gibbs rests his chin on her head as she snuggles into his chest.**

**TBC **

**Chapter 8: Please Do Not Disturb**

A.N. A shorter chapter than usual, but this was too nice a moment. I hope it's not too boring in the begining. Should I change the rating? Both girls will use a bit of bad language in the next Chapter. Rye's tough, but not uncouth, I hope that comes across.

P.S. Happy Australia Day to all the Aussie Readers. And to all the Aussie mum's, Happy Back to School week. YAY! Don't know about you but I need the break from my loveable yet pain in The A, brood.


	8. Do Not Dusturb

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Warnings: Some bad language, a couple of swats, and lots of innuendo. Changed rating just in case.

**Chapter 8; DO NOT DISTURB.**

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT. X Close-up of door handle with do not disturb sign hanging from it. Convert Black and white. SFX: little girls giggling. CUT. **

_**Fade in to Suite. Lounge area.**_

_**Gill, Rye and Ziva have returned from the lobby and are speaking with Gibbs. McGee and Abby are at the computers and surveillance screens checking some information that Gibbs has asked them to run. Ziva hands Gibbs a handful of decapitated knotted fingers that once belonged to rubber gloves. Smiling she moves off to join Abby and Tim.**_

"Rye, why don't you go and get changed? Here, I'll get you some clothes that you can wear while yours are sent down to housekeeping," suggested Gill.

"No thanks, Gill, I have a change in my bag anyway."

"Okay. You can change in there," said Gill, pointing to the master bedroom.

"Sure. Thanks."

Once out of earshot Gill turned to Gibbs, "Okay, Jethro, fill me in. Wait a minute, where's Marley?"

"Shower."

"Oops. Quick, an update before they run into each other and collaborate."

"Very good, Gill, rule no 1: Never let suspects stay together."

Gibbs pulled Gill's hand out and planted the evidence in her hand. "Well, basically Marley contacted Rye Friday night and arranged a meeting for Monday. She just wanted to check out the chick. I think those were her exact words. Rye supposedly tried to contact you back, changing the time for today. Marley spotted her on the terrace, wearing her T-shirt, and our little green eyed monster dumped milk-filled water bombs on her. McGee's checking your phone now for incoming calls or texts. When Rye comes out I'd like to check hers. Just to make sure her movements haven't been traced or monitored."

"Marley," she seethed. "I thought we went over this Rye thing."

"You did, and she was hoping to contact Rye to cancel. But when Rye turned up the kid let all reason fly out the window."

"Well, there will be my reasoning coming right back at her. This is got to stop! I'm sorry, Jethro, again she's breached security."

"Yep, but she's twelve. She's not going to think of all the angles. Anyway, we'll sort this out and then get Rye home."

"Good idea. Tony's checking out her ride. Rye says her grandmother dropped her off and is coming back for her at 5pm. I can't believe that. Joan would not just drop Rye off. This is all a bit suspect if you ask me."

The conversation was abruptly interrupted by the sudden sound of banging, squealing and high pitched expletives that came from the master bedroom. Gill and Gibbs rushed into the room to find Marley and Rye wrestling on the floor.

Rye had Marley pinned down at the shoulders. "You crazy little bitch, you go and drop that shit all over me. What did I do to you?"

Marley grabbed a clump of Rye's ponytail as it flew in her face and yanked. "Don't call me crazy! Get off me you fat slu..."

"Marley!" barked Gibbs at the same time Gill yelled, "Rye!"

Neither girl was listening, so Gill moved in to try and break them apart, but as she got close…

"Gill, watch out!" warned Gibbs.

Marley yanked harder on Rye's head causing her to be pulled off balanced. Marley took this opportunity to bring her legs, now free to some degree from Rye's thigh grip, up and flip the other girl sideways nearly taking Gill's legs from under her in the process. Gill managed to jump, just in time, over the two girls on the floor and safely land on the corner of the bed before rolling off and bouncing onto the floor. Rye and Marley still did not stop. Gibbs ignored them and flew to Gill to make sure she was alright.

"Owwww, Let go of my hair!" gritted Rye, grabbing Marley's hair in retaliation. But Marley turned the tables quickly and now sat on top of Rye's stomach. She still had Rye's hair in a death grip and was twisting her head upwards.

Marley grabbed at Rye's shirt. "Get my t-shirt off you thieving cow. It's too small for ya anyway."

Unfortunately for Marley she was a good thirty pounds lighter and at least five inches shorter than Rye, even with her heels off. Those were the first things Rye had discarded just before Marley had come in from her shower to find Rye in her bedroom. The older girl easily bucked Marley off and sent her flying with a slap to her face just as Gibbs was helping Gill up from the floor. The adults were again tipped off balance. Gibbs grabbed Gill and embraced her as they started to fall again. Gibbs pushed her back towards the bed for a soft landing and in an attempt to avoid their combined forms falling on top of Marley.

Rye got to her feet, screaming, "You are fucking kidding! This is all over a t-shirt? And it's not too small. It's just that I have BREASTS and you don't. You delayed moron!"

"Ahhhhhhhh." Marley charged and head slammed herself into Rye's rising form. Once again she sat on top of Rye slapping at her face. "Takes one to know one."

"Oh, clever and witty comeback, Bitch," said Rye.

Rye was doing well to deflect Marley's slaps, and soon the girls were matching each other's slap for slap. Each now making contact with the other's face.

Gibbs moved in quickly, grabbing Marley around the waist and hoisting her off Rye. He swung Marley sideways and the bent down to pull Rye up by what was left of her collar. The girls were in the midst of aiming another slap at each other. Their hands connected with Gibbs instead. One hit him in his midriff and the other one collided with the side of his head.

Both girls immediately stopped struggling as they were dropped to the floor.

"Shit!" they chorused.

Rye being the closest and at arm's reach, found herself thrown forward and anchored on Gibbs's left hip. Raised high, his right open palm delivered an almighty whack to Rye's skinny leg jeans clad backside.

"Heeey….Aaahhh!"

Marley could almost see the steam coming out of Gibbs's ears and definitely noticed the red mark that had formed on his right cheek. As Gibbs righted Rye and firmly placed her on her feet, Marley backed up, ready to run. Facing Gibbs, his lips thinned into a snarl and his hands on his hips, she turned and ran smack dab into Gill. Gibbs pulled Marley back by the waist of her oversized pajama pants. Grabbing her arm and turning her sideways, he landed a swat of equal force to the bare cheek of her backside before Marley had any chance to adjust her clothing effectively.

"Faaarrrrrrout!" she yelped.

Gibbs, taking advantage of the inertia behind that smack, guided Marley in line next to Rye. Both Marley and Rye stood at attention. Gibbs took a breath, and then ground out, "not one word! Swearing or otherwise. Do not move! You do, either of you, and will find yourself feeling very uncomfortable. Understand?"

Marley and Rye said nothing. They dared not nod their heads or even shake them for that matter. They just stared right back at the face that was inches from theirs. Rye's facial expression of indignation and Marley's perplexed one had Gill giggling. Gibbs turned his head away quickly to hide his developing smirk. As he realized the ambiguity of his command, he was amazed that these two had followed the order.

"Are you okay, Jethro?" asked Gill, as she felt the heat still there in his right cheek.

"Fine," said Gibbs.

"Had a few slapped faces in your time I bet."

"Not helping, Gill," he snarled. Since Gibbs's back was turned, Rye was feeling a little more confident and a lot contrite. Speaking from the corner of her mouth, she asked Marley, "your Dad?"

Marley didn't move her head or open her mouth. With a sideways glance she just smiled a wicked smile of affirmation.

"A Marine I'd guess," dared Rye again.

Marley smiled wider.

"Tough bastard!"

Marley's eye roll, pursed chewed lips, and the subtle head shake was not enough of a warning for Rye. Gibbs turned and took two very determined strides. He grabbed Rye by her collar and marched her into the bathroom. Gibbs unwrapped one of the small bars of soap. Ones, thought Rye, like the collection Joan would bring back after one of her hotel stays, and that were always sent with Rye when she had gone to summer camp as a kid.

"Open up, tongue out," ordered Gibbs.

"Are you kid…."

Swat

"Owwww…."

"Tongue out."

Rye complied and stuck out her tongue. Marley couldn't help it, "…. Ahhh... Serves you right you stupid biatchhhh." She laughed.

When Marley thought about it, she realized she should have known better. Gibbs may have needed glasses to read, but his hearing would put Steve Austin to shame or was that Jamie Sommers or that new gir….? Marley had no time to finish her thought as she too was lifted and hoisted into the bathroom and a similar order made. Marley held tight this time to her pajama bottoms and immediately complied, not tempting the implication of any hesitation and risking any more fire to her backside. Rye looked down at her; the burning sensation on her tongue had now brought tears to her eyes. Marley smirked back. Gibbs had unwrapped the second bar of soap, but hesitated when he saw the subtle exchange between the two girls.

"Tongue out, Marley," he ordered.

"Huh?" Exclaimed Marley, as she was turned and given another stinging wallop to her useless pajama clad rear end.

"Owwwwww."

"Open, Tongue out!"

Marley opened and received the small burning disk of soap like it was the substantiated host given at a first communion.

"Five minutes, starting now."

Both girls groaned, as Gibbs walked back towards Gill. "You wanna stay and make sure they don't choke? I want to check Rye's cell phone. That her bag?" said Gibbs pointing to the large tote bag on the bed.

"Yep."

Gibbs up turned the bag and spilled its contents onto the bed. They heard Rye's squeal and the objection her foot voiced as she stomped it on the marble floor of the bathroom. Gibbs ignored it and scanned the pile for the phone. Finding it he left for the lounge but not before stopping at the bathroom door to re-enforce a silent warning to both girls.

Once he was out of sight, Rye and Marley both let out their breath.

"Depthently, Marine," muffled Rye.

"Ah huh, pthnow, .," enlightened Marley.

"ThSHIT!"

"Ah Huh," confirmed Marley, trying to balance the soap on her outstretched tongue while examining the red angry hand print Gibbs had left on her backside.

"Onpthce a Marine alplays a Marine."

_**Cross fade.**_

Gill checked her watch. Three minutes to go. While she waited, Gill gathered up the objects from Rye's tote bag. Rye did indeed have another set of clothes, a pencil skirt and another top. The outfit seemed a little over the top for a casual outing. Rye had obviously planned a night out. Hmmm, thought Gill, or maybe a night in, when she spotted the only other garment lying in the pile. She picked it up holding its thin shoestring straps and called to Rye.

"Ahem! Rye?"

Rye's eyes grew wide and her face flushed at the sight of Gill holding up a short red satin negligee the teen had packed for the weekend.

"Young lady, we need to talk."

_**CA to Lobby entrance Valet Drop off.**_

Tony flipped Ziva's phone shut and scanned the parking lot for any sign of Rye's grandmother or a middle aged woman waiting. Several couples had gotten into taxis and others were picked up by personal drivers. Tony went over to speak to one of the parking valets "Is there anywhere where these private cars wait to pick up clients?" asked Tony.

The young valet pointed to a small holding bay where several cars were parked.

Tony scanned the area, looking at the cars and their drivers. His gut instincts zeroed in on a rather old model ford with an adolescent male nervously drumming the steering wheel. Tony smiled and giggled, "oh this looks like fun, nervous teenager at ten o'clock."

Tony walked over to the driver's side and tapped on the closed window. The boy looked at him. Tony flashed his ID at him and motioned for him to lower his window

"Officer?"

"Not officer, Kid, Agent Di Nozzo. But never mind about me. You here to pick someone up?"

'Umm, yeah, my girlfriend. She's meeting with someone at the hotel."

"Really? Your girlfriend wouldn't happen to be Rye Burton would it?"

"Yeah, why is she alright? What's happened?"

"She's fine. You got your driver's license with you?"

"Yeah." The boy handed over his license.

Tony looked at it and copied down the license number. He handed it back, "Well, Ronald, Ronnie… and just where you are and Miss Burton off too?"

"Uhh, well, hey, wait a minute, do I have to tell you that?"

"No, Ronnie, you don't need to tell me. You might be more comfortable talking to Rye's counselor and guardian... you know, parent, like a mother or maybe her dad…, no, no, he's not well…. Ahh, no, you need to talk to my boss, Special Agent Gibbs, he's a marine. You know Rye's with him and Gillian right now... whadda think, Ronnie, want to talk to him?"

"No, not really. Rye and I are just going out, that's all, to a party."

"Really, a party, where?"

"McPherson House, Georgetown University."

"A frat party," Tony laughed, "ahh, I remember them. So much fun."

Ronald smiled back, nodding at DiNozzo's reminiscences. However his smile soon faded.

"You're joking aren't you? You're taking your fifteen year old girlfriend to a frat house party, Ronnie."

"Fifteen? She told me she was eighteen."

"Really, Ronnie, well your driver's license says you're sixteen. So, you like older women do you, Ronnie?"

"No, no. Listen, well, she thinks I'm eighteen."

"Lucky she didn't see your driver's license then. Hey, Ronnie, does she know your name's Ronnie?"

"No, my friends call me Cheetah, and, well, I'd rather you stop calling me Ronnie if you don't mind."

"Well, Ronnie, let's see if I can figure this one out. You and your girlfriend, couple of happy kids aren't you, are going to a frat party full of adventure and surprises such as underage drinking and good se... And goodness knows what else a couple of happy kids should not be doing yet. Then now let me see, you were going to stay out all night and see the sunrise together."

"No, no we weren't. We were only going for a couple of hours, and then when we going back to my place, honest."

"So your parents are expecting you at what time?"

Ronald hesitated, " 11:30. They always like me to be in by midnight, you know."

"Yeah , like nothing ever bad happens before midnight…So Ronnie, sorry, Cheetah, big cat, huh, grrrr, anyway, Cheetah, let's see. I reckon the story goes a bit more like this. You're taking your girlfriend, underage, as are you, to a party where you will probably be able to have a couple of drinks without anyone caring. Actually, you could get plastered without anyone caring. But I wouldn't suggest that. Not safe, Ronnie. Anyway, then I reckon that you and Rye are then gonna have a nice little time at your place while your parents are away. They trust you, and Rye's grandma thinks she's staying at a friend's, right? Oh, no wait, Rye's grandma thinks she's staying at Gill's house, the home. That's why Rye's here. She's gotta make sure grandma hasn't found out. You see Gill thinks Rye is at her grandma's, and Rye's gotta make sure she still believes that. Otherwise your weekend is a bit of a non event, right?"

Cheetah was now sweating, "man, you are good, for an old guy."

"Ronnie, I mean Cheetah, that was a smart ass comment. But I'll let it slide, for now, because I was once a kid, just like you and not that long ago. So one more question. Does anybody else know of your little plans or that you were coming here?"

"No, sir."

"Sure?"

"One hundred percent, sir."

Tony was really starting to enjoy freaking this kid out. "That's nice, Cheetah, you called me sir. Now, Cheetah, you better start this chariot of yours up and get your skinny little, not tonight buddy, butt out of here."

"But, what about Rye? How will she get home? Look, okay, this was a bad idea, and to tell you the truth I'm kinda relieved. But, I can't just leave Rye. She's my friend and I'm kinda responsible for her."

"Don't worry, we will get her home. Gill will probably contact her grandmother. Just go home, Kid."

"I'm not going unless I speak to her."

DiNozzo had to admire the boy. Two minutes ago the teen was nearly wetting himself, but he wasn't going to leave his fiend behind if there was any chance she was in danger. In fact, he had to commend Rye, too. She hadn't just gone off willingly with strangers. And, after all, Ziva was pretty strange.

"Never leave a man behind, huh, Cheetah. Good. Here, I'll let you speak to her." Tony flipped the phone.

_**CA to suite.**_

_**Tim, Gillian, Gibbs and Rye are standing in front of the surveillance screens. Ziva and Abby have headed off to finish dressing for dinner and Marley is standing in the corner. Rye is on Gibbs's flip cell and is finishing her conversation with Cheetah.**_

"I'm fine. Yeah, Gillian's here. Sure I'll catch up with tomorrow," Rye checked the stern faces around her, "maybe."

Petulantly she handed back the phone to Gibbs, "Okay, Di Nozzo, get up here."

Gill looked at Rye, "maybe? Definitely not, Rye. You owe a detailed explanation to me and your grandmother. Now, for the time being you can stick your nose in the corner next to Marley."

Rye turned at looked over at Marley. "Or what? This is a load of crap."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Rye back peddled, "Fine. But can I have my phone back now?"

"Not done with it yet," said Gibbs, "so move."

"What have we got, McGee?"

"Nothing on Gill's phone other than Rye's message saying she couldn't make the appointment. Doesn't look like it's been traced. It hasn't been on, so that would be almost impossible. Plus, Gill's phone shows no outgoing texts for calls since last Thursday. What about Rye's phone? You got that, Boss? I can trace those."

"Yeah, here. I can't make heads or tails of them. Most of the messages seem to be in some sort of code."

"That's not code, Boss. Well, yeah, I guess it is. It's text talk. See here's **one, "Hey BF wkend R2Go gran NTW, meet G.R1st Nxt PRtee B4 M$UlkeCrZ"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gibbs. "Not real sure," replied Tim. "Abbs?" he called. "Abbs will know."

Ziva and Abby walked into the room, "What's up, Tim?" asked Abby.

"Abbs, decipher this text for us. I'm not sure on the last part."

"Oh, okay, it's says…. Hey boyfriend, weekend right to go, grandma none the wiser, meet GR...That's a name, someone's initials. G.R."

"That would be me," said Gill.

"Oh, yeah," said Abby, "okay then it says…. next party. Party's written like a real big party, like PARTEEEE. Sounds cool, I'd love to be going to a party. I wonder where it is. I gotta admit I'm over this protection thing."

"Abby, I'm over the protection thing and your butt is the first thing that's going to be unprotected, now move on," warned Gibbs.

"Okay, S.C. Gibbs."

"I am so confused," said Ziva, "American idioms are hard enough. How do you know this stuff, Abby?" "Oh it's easy Zive, see what…."

"ABBY!"

"Oopps, PAW, (parents_ are watching_) Ziva, like later. Okay, stay cool, oh paternal one, the rest says… before, see that's a B and a 4, before big surprise tonight. Call me back. Miss you like crazy."

Rye could hear every word from where she was standing. She leaned against the wall and groaned.

Marley took a sideways glance at Rye and spelled out, " O.M.G"

S.T.F.U," returned Rye.

Marley narrowed her eyes, then smirked, "U.R. lke so D.M."

"Hey!" yelled Gibbs at the girls. "Okay, McGee, so we got kiddie love notes, not encoded espionage, I get that. What else?"

"Friday's message, supposedly from Gill, but its caller ID is blocked. And Gill's phone has nothing on it, so it wasn't made from her. There's another phone, Boss."

"Marley, front and center," ordered Gibbs.

Marley jumped. This was going to be bad. She could feel it her bones, or more so in the red angry hand mark that still tingled her backside.

Rye couldn't resist a whispered remark, "Now, who is lke so DM. B.R.A.T."

"Oh, Oh, I can do that," chanted Abby. "I can get past a little old ID block. McGee, come on, if we do this …"

Tim's eyes lit up. "Hey, good one and this…."

Abby and Tim punched away at their computers once Abby had attached Rye's phone to the lap top. Gibbs folded his arms and stared at Marley as she walked forward and stood at arm's length from him.

"Marley, you didn't use Gill's phone."

"I didn't say I did. I couldn't find Gill's Phone."

"Marley! You implied you used Gill's phone. Now whose phone did you use?"

Before she could answer, a Magnum PI ringtone suddenly erupted from behind them. There on the desk was Tony's phone attached to its charger, rotating and vibrating away, seemingly pointing to the worried looking twelve year not more than three feet away.

"Hey, that's my phone," said Tony, coming through the door.

Abby high fived Tim

"Neat trick, Abbs," snarled Marley.

Gibbs moved in, picked Marley up and walked back towards the dining room, where he seated her on the table top. Marley winced as her bottom made contact with the hard surface. He braced his hands on either side of Marley and met her gaze. "Good, that reminder is still there, but lose the attitude, Marley. You are still on thin ice here, little girl, and I haven't decided yet whether you should end up over my knee for the third time in as many days. Now, we need to sort this out. So, you used Tony's phone. Explain."

"What! She used my phone? Oh, Marley, you little…"

"Okay, Gibbs, I guess it can't get any worse, huh?" Gibbs didn't move. Marley gulped. "Yes. I used Tony's phone. It fell out of his pocket Friday night when he first sent me to bed. So I used it to text Rye."

"That makes sense, Boss. Gill gave it back to me this morning, but the battery was dead so I set it to recharge while we went swimming."

"Check it for any traces, McGee. Marley, did you only text Rye?"

"Yes, I only texted Rye."

"You didn't phone anybody else?"

"No, I didn't phone anybody else."

"That's right, Boss, there are no other outgoing and incoming calls or SMS."

"See, I'm not lying, Gibbs."

"No, but you are leaving something out." He said crossing his arms again, while studying Marley's body language.

"Wow," said McGee, "hey, Boss? There's been some huge data downloads. All on Friday night."

Marley blushed. Gibbs pulled a chair out, picked up Marley, sat down and then put her across his knee, in front of everyone. "You want to make this like pulling teeth, Marley, so be it."

"No, wait. Please, Gibbs. I haven't done anything bad, honest." Marley started crying, "I just wanted to surprise everyone, I was trying to do something nice. I wanted to…"

Marley tried to stop the tears with her palms, "I didn't want everybody being so mad at me."

Marley started to cry again. Gibbs stood her up and pulled her close. "Nobody's mad at you, Marley. We are just worried. We are just doing our job. We are good at our jobs. We just need to make sure nobody bad knows where you are or where Abby is. Stop playing games. You have to tell us everything. It's hard for you, I know, but it will be alright. It will be all over soon and you can go home."

"I know that, now. But, well, Friday night after I'd disappointed everybody by taking off at the shops, I felt so terrible. Then I got sent to bed, and Tony was still pretty mad at me because he'd seen those bad guys. He was kind of bossy, and I was kinda mad at him and Gill. I found his phone on the ground, and I used it to send a message to Rye," sniffed Marley.

Gibbs handed Marley a handkerchief. She blew, and then continued, "Then I got kinda thirsty and hungry because Tony wouldn't let me have any of his fries and stuff, and I was kinda bored as well. So I raided the min bar and got mucking around with his phone. It has some stupid boring vids on it, but you can also get the Internet on it. Anyway, I kinda got interested in some of the sites and stuff and figured I could look for presents for everyone. I wanted to get a thank you present for everyone on the team, sorta a surprise for when it was time to go home. I figured that I'd probably never see you guys once this was all over."

Marley wiped again at her tears and took another hiccupped breath, "I found some pretty good stuff, even for Tony. But when I went to pay for them, it rejected Rose's credit cards. I figure because, it was like Gill said, it was frozen because Rose was dead. So I thought I'd try the trust account. But I need the three codes to transfer money, or make payments, and well, I couldn't remember them all because I wasn't well. So I didn't end up buying anything. Then I kinda don't remember a lot more after that, except I was feeling really sick and wanted Ziva and Tony to kiss each other in the shower for some reason."

The team looked at each other, feeling a little guilty and sorry for Marley.

"Awwww, Marles, you were going to get me a present. You don't need to get any of us presents. What were you going to get me?"

"It's a surprise, Abby," smiled Marley.

"Yeah, well, you can pay my next phone bill; you've probably gone way over my data plan. Hey, maybe I can claim it on expenses," said Tony.

"Is this a big problem, Jethro?" asked Gill.

"I'm not sure. McGee?"

"It will take a bit of time, but I can check. I'll need to check what IP addresses have been logged to those sites and try and find any bouncers or tails that could lead anyone here, or to Marley's identity."

"Well, make a start. Abbs help."

Gibbs still had Marley standing in front of him. Marley and Gibbs mirrored each other's mannerisms as they rubbed their hands over their faces, then sighed.

"So are you real mad at me?"

"Nope."

"So am I still in trouble?"

"Yep."

Marley sighed again, "Okay, then let's get this over with." Marley put herself across Gibbs's knee. "But I'm thinking twice about the gift now you know."

Everybody burst out laughing, including Gibbs as he lifted Marley up and put her back on her feet.

"Yeah, well, you need to have a think about a lot of things, and so do I. So we will leave this discussion for the morning. Okay with you?"

"Fine. I think. But do I have to go to bed now?"

"Nope. McGee may need your help." He sent Marley towards the team. Tony delivered a sharp smack to her backside as she passed.

"Oww."

"That's for using my phone."

Rye had been watching the entire scene from the corner of the room. At first she was glad the kid was going to get her comeuppance. She may have ruined a perfectly good pair of shoes, not to mention a 'radical' night out. She was really looking forward to the frat party. But then she started to feel sorry for Marley. Rye wasn't sure what was going on but obviously Marley was in some kind of danger and Gill and this Gibbs guy were trying to protect her. Her dad was a Marine too. They may be tough but they look after their own. They were the good guys in her book. Actually she was kind of impressed with all these people. And even though Marley was kind of a strange kid, she couldn't help but like her. It was even kind of nice that she was sort of going to be like an annoying little sister. She sure acted like one. But everything sounded all a bit too complicated. Rye wanted out. Besides, she didn't need to be here now anyway. Maybe she could still catch up with Cheetah.

Rye coughed for attention. "Ahem, so now that you guys are happy families again, and I haven't done anything wrong, can I go home?"

"Nope." chorused Gill and Gibbs.

"Why?"

"Well, for one," said Gill, "no one's home, your grandma's out. She thinks your somewhere else. And, I think that can be counted as doing something wrong, don't you?"

"And, two," said Gibbs, "I'm still not totally convinced that you haven't been followed. My people still have some work to do. They will drive you home when I think it's safe."

"And three," said Tony, "your little friend Cheetah has been sent home. Planning a trip to a frat party and an overnight stay at his house isn't quite a safe place for fifteen year olds to be."

"He's eighteen." "No, he's not. Ronnie is only sixteen. Besides, I really don't think either of you are ready for what may have transpired this evening."

"Come on, Rye, I think this is a good time to have that talk." Gill shook her head, "Frat party, Rye, what were you thinking? I'm going to give this Cheetah a piece of my mind when I see him."

Tony laughed as Gill lead Rye off to the bedroom. "Poor kid. Actually I felt kind of sorry for him. He was really concerned for Rye. I don't think either of them thought this out. He likes Rye but they are just good friends at the moment. Kids they just want to rush things, don't they?"

Gibbs, as well as the rest of them stared at Tony in disbelief at his somewhat insightful comment.

"Who are you and what have you done with DiNozzo?" said Abby.

"What? I can't be sensitive to teenage angst and first love?" asked an indignant Tony.

Ziva pinched him, "feels like, Tony."

Tony pinched her back. "Feels like Tony" he mocked.

"Yes, sex can just complicate a good friendship. Being best friends is more important, before you should choose to become lovers," announced Marley.

The team stared, stunned at the twelve year old. Gibbs coughed then broke the silence, "Oh and you know this how?"

"_Bones_. It's a T.V. Show. Brennan and Booth are partners and best friends. Sex, well, being lovers would just complicate things. Plus the writers wouldn't have anything to play around with; with their characters and all. Yah, anyway they're best friends first. Partners, they fully trust each other, and I think they love each other. They're just waiting."

"So what are they waiting for Marley?" Asked Ziva

"I dunno, maybe one of them is hurting, probably Booth, huh? Nah, maybe, be both. Maybe they don't feel totally safe yet."

Sitting with his legs crossed on one of the dining chairs Gibbs watched the very sincere and philosophical Marley, and smothered a chuckle with his hand.

"So Marley have you got a boyfriend," asked Abby, not bothering to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, heaps."

"Heaps?" asked Gibbs, raising an eyebrow. The others started to giggle a little.

"Well, maybe not heaps. I'm home schooled remember? But I've got a lot of friends that are BOYS on my Facebook. Plus Jarrod, he'd be my best friend, I suppose. But I only get to see him every six months. He lives with his dad in Australia for six months and his mom in DC for the other six months. We go to the international school together when he is here. His mom, Chelsea, is Gillian's friend."

"Well, that's good then, best friends, huh?"

"Yeah, I think he wants more though."

"WHAT? How old is this kid?" asked Gibbs.

"Twelve, same as me."

"How do you know he wants more? You know, how do you know he likes you?" inquired Ziva.

"Oh, he pinches me all the time."

_**CA to suite Master bedroom**_.

_**Gill and Rye are sitting on the end of the bed. Rye has been crying. Gill is cuddling her.**_

"I'm so embarrassed," sniffed Rye.

Pushing Rye's hair back behind her ears, Gills soothed, "shh, that's understandable. But I'd rather you feel a little embarrassed and a little foolish than regretting an action you may not be ready for. Sounds to me like you have a nice friendship with Ronnie.

"Cheetah."

"Okay, Cheetah. That's a good thing, Rye, a good friendship. People you trust. Really, going to a frat part was not a wise decision, though. I'm not impressed with your little scheme, or the lying about your whereabouts over the weekend. However, you're not first lot of teenagers that have tried that one."

"You gonna tell grandma?"

"Yep."

Dad?"

"Yep."

"All of it?"

"Not all, but I will be telling them about you lying about your whereabouts. You know, you can talk to your grandma about the other stuff too. I think Joan would like to know you feel you can confide in her. She is a very wise lady, Rye."

"Iam dead meat."

"I don't think it will be that bad."

There was a knock at the door and Gibbs poked his head in, "coffee?"

"Sounds great," sighed Gill.

"Well, come on you two, we need to order dinner too."

Marley poked her head through and under Gibbs's arm. "Yeah, Mom, there's vegetable risotto on the room service menu. Hey, is Rye crying?"

Gibbs grabbed Marley and pulled her back, "OUT."

"Thanks, Jethro we'll be right out."

_**Cross fade outside door.**_

"What is she crying for, Gibbs? Ohh, maybe, Mom spanked her. You been giving her lessons or something?"

"Hmm, careful she may need more practice. Maybe a demonstration." Gibbs picked Marley up and threw over his shoulder and walked back to the dining room. He plunked her on a chair and handed her a menu, "here you order dinner."

He walked over to McGee and Abby. "What have you got?"

"Not much, Boss, really this is going to take a couple of hours. We've got it searching now. Be better if we could do this back at Abby's lab. It's going to take even longer here with these computers."

"Okay, why don't you head over there?"

"Hey, not without me, Gibbs. They're my babies; nobody touches them but me."

"Okay, Abbs. But all four of you go. And keep your eyes open."

"Can we go out for dinner while it's running the search, it should only take about two hours?"

"Hmm, I'd rather you didn't, get take away and have it back at headquarters."

"Aww, Gibbs come on." "I'll leave it up to Tony. But like I said, I'd rather you go straight there and get back here as soon as you have something."

"Well I'm dressing up just the same," said Abby and went off to tell Ziva and Tony. McGee gathered up the phones and some of the notes. He quickly e-mailed any information that they had already gathered to the secure site of NCIS.

"Ready to roll. So a nice quiet night in then, Boss?

"Not quite, there are the surveillance cams."

"Things are pretty quiet on them. You really only need to watch the lobby, corridor and the elevator to this floor. I can put it on record if you like, then you can do fast forward checks say every fifteen minutes. "

"Good."

Abby, Ziva, Tim and Tony left for the lab. Abby skipped to the door like an excited teenager going to a frat party. To Abby getting back to her lab was nearly as good as.

Gill, Rye, Marley and Gibbs sat at the dining table sharing their meal. Marley got excited when the automated server pinged and their food arrived in the small elevator in the wall of the dining room.

"That is so cool, just like Star trek," noted Marley.

"It's called a dumb waiter," said Gill.

"Yeah, there's another one in the master bathroom. It's a little bigger so the linen can be sent up. Housekeeping sent my clean clothes up in it," said Rye.

"Why would they have that?" asked Marley.

"Evidently they have them on this floor and the penthouse suites, so they don't have the big trolleys clogging up the corridors," commented Gill.

"Cool."

"Yeah, cool. Now, you two, ten minutes then hit the sack," said Gibbs.

"But aren't I going home?" asked Rye.

"Not tonight, Rye. Maybe tomorrow, when your grandma gets home. You and Marley can share the king bed with me."

"What? No way. What about the other rooms?"

"The others will be back later. It won't hurt to share a bed for one night. You know when I was young I didn't even have a room of my own until I was sixteen. And if my grandma visited I had to bunk in with my sister. So it won't hurt you."

"But, it's too early," whined Marley.

"Yes, but we are tired, you are tired. You can watch the television in there, but I want you two in bed in ten minutes."

"But."

"No buts, Marley," warned Gibbs, "unless you want to discuss it a little more. Privately."

"No way, Gibbs, my butt can't take any more 'Private Discussions' at the moment."

"Good, go."

Rye and Marley left for the bedroom.

"Come on, Gibbs, let's sit on the sofa. Want your coffee over there?"

"No let's see what's in the mini bar," said Gibbs.

"Oh, do you think we should?"

"One won't hurt."

Gibbs moved over and Gill went to the mini bar.

"Okay, here bourbon for you and oh, look a little pinot for me. Glasses?"

"Nope," laughed Gibbs.

"I like it," laughed Gill and she jumped into the space beside him.

As they opened the bottles and clinked them together Marley came out. Gill and Gibbs stifled their laughs and watched the twelve year old rummage the shelves in front of them.

"Looking for the movie guide. Ah, here it is," said Marley.

"PG-13 only Marley."

"Okay, Mom," said Marley and headed back through the doors.

"Do you think it was a good idea to put those two together?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, I think it might be good for both of them. They may talk or they might just watch a movie together."

"Or they may tear each other's hair out," quipped Gibbs.

"No, I don't think they would risk your intervention," laughed Gill.

"Hey. Come here."

Gill moved in close and kissed Gibbs softly on the lips. Gibbs put one arm around her waist while the other gently cupped her head. Pulling her into the little space between the sofa and his body he led their kiss deeper.

Marley again burst from the bedroom and came to stand in front of them, hesitating before she turned to the mini bar and retrieved a bottle.

Gill and Gibbs quickly separated.

Marley held up the bottle. "Water, we need some water."

"There's bottled water in your bathroom," said Gill.

"Oh, is there? I didn't know," shrugged Marley as she headed back to the bedroom.

"Do you think we should watch a movie?" asked Gill.

"Sure what's on?"

"Let's see, oh, look classics. _An Affair To Remember_, one of my favorites."

"Hey, what about, _The Magnificent Seven_? Love cowboys."

"Maybe a T.V. show, how about this one?"

"What is it?" asked Gibbs.

"It's called _Bones_?"

"Oh, I've heard about it. Hear it's a little frustrating for viewers. How about we pretend to watch it?"

Again Gibbs embraced Gill and kissed her passionately this time, cupping her head in both hands while she held tight to his shoulders. He slowly withdrew the kiss, but kept his lips there with a warm and gentle touch for the briefest moment. Both melted into the crooks of each other's necks taking in their scent and caressing each other's backs with slow and rhythmic circles. Gibbs moved his hands under Gill's pullover gently caressing her smooth bare back, tracing the contours of her spine. Gill looked up into his eyes and they smiled in unison as once again a third kiss was proposed and accepted.

Unfortunately, this was short lived, as for the third time; they quickly separated as Marley appeared. This time she retrieved two chocolate bars from the mini bar, and held them up as the evidence and a perfectly valid reason for the interruption.

"No candy," said Gill.

Marley dropped her hands and pouted.

"Back to bed. Now!" said Gibbs.

"And stay there!" said Gill.

They followed Marley's slow march, frozen until her form once gain disappeared behind a closed door.

"Maybe we better watch _Bones_?" said Gill.

"And maybe not," said Gibbs, risking a quick peck with one eye on the bedroom door.

"Oh, you're so romantic, Gibbs," she said sarcastically and laughed, then added several quick kisses of her own, while he kept his eye still on the door.

"You know if the wind changes you could stay like that forever."

This time they both heard the click of the door as it slowly opened. Gibbs was ready to pounce as soon as Marley stepped through that door. However, a complete figure never emerged, just a small hand holding a door knob sign. A door knob sign that was quickly looped over the handle, the hand disappeared and the door firmly shut. Gibbs and Gill shook their heads at the giggles they could hear and the swinging message now attached to the handle: **DO NOT DISTURB.**

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT. X Close-up of door handle with do not disturb sign hanging from it. Convert Black and white. SFX: little girls giggling. CUT. **

TBC

Chapter 9: CHECK OUT

A.N. Thanks again to Harliquinn for the beta read and corrections. Please review; I didn't have many for the last chapter. Is it getting boring? Anyway this episode is nearing its end and I've set a few things in place for Freeze Frame 3 which will involve the NICIS team's skills. Relationships will also be cemented. If you're not sure about the text talk, just ask your kids, mine tell me I have NFI. And for all you P that AW you can actually down load a dictionary that pretty much tells all.


	9. Checkout

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Warnings: Some bad language.

A.N. Okay, I've laboured over this long enough, still not 100% happy. A big shout out to Harliquinn for the advice.

**Chapter 9 **

**CHECK OUT **

**FREEZE FRAME:**** CUT to mid shot of Marley being held up off the ground by a large hand. Marley is cringing, with eyes cast sideways and upward, a nervous expression on her face. Convert Black and white. CUT.**

**CA to Suite Lounge **

Gill was sound asleep on the sofa, covered with a blanket Gibbs had placed over her. Gibbs sat in front of the surveillance monitors, scanning the recorded images on one screen while the others transmitted the live feed footage. The screens showed empty corridors and elevators with very little movement in the hotel, except for the lobby, where couples were returning from a Saturday night out and the night shift staff were going about their duties, all adding to the quietness of the night .

The arrival of a rowdy looking bunch just before midnight aroused Gibbs's interest. They looked like a rock band with its small entourage, including personnel that were definitely some sort of security. Dressed in leather jackets adorned with chains, a dress style Gibbs immediately recognized as Goth, they looked beat but not suspicious. Gibbs observed them in the elevators and watched them exit on the floor above theirs; the Penthouse suite, _figures. Definitely a rock band_, thought Gibbs.

Marley poked her head out through the door and spotted Gill purring contently on the sofa. Gibbs in turn spotted her and placed his fingers on his lips, indicating the need for silence. Marley nodded but stood there a moment watching Gibbs work. Jethro waved the child over, not taking his eyes off the screens in front of him. Marley hitched up her pajama pants and quietly, almost tip toed over to the office space and stood behind Gibbs's chair, where she could get a view of the screens over his shoulder.

With his right hand Gibbs reached across his chest and patted the small hand that rested on the back of his chair near his left shoulder, "can't sleep?"

Marley let Gibbs hold her hand and bent forward to lean her chin on the head rest of the chair. "Ah huh."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just can't sleep. Not tired."

"How can you not be tired? Everybody's tired."

"Sick and tired of being here, I guess. Sick and tired of me too, I bet."

Gibbs pulled Marley around to the front of him. Pushing his chair, back he pulled her up onto his lap. "I want you to promise me something, Marley."

"What?"

"You won't say things like that anymore. You won't think like that anymore. None of this, NONE of this is your fault. You're safe. I promise I will keep you safe."

"Forever ? You can't keep me safe forever, Gibbs."

"Maybe not forever, Marley. None of are going to be around forever. But as long as we are, as long as I am, I will keep you safe."

"Okay, Gibbs, but how long are you going to be around? Once this weekend is over and the judge accepts my statement and stuff I probably won't see the team ever again."

"Why? You can always visit. Besides, there's still a bit of work to do on this case that we will definitely need your help with."

"Like what?"

"Like, I can't tell you what, yet."

"Why?"

"Because it's not in your best interest to, that's why."

"But, you said you would always let me know what was going on; that if there were things that were going to affect me you would let me in on it."

"And I will. But I didn't give you a when, Marley."

Marley huffed and crossed her arms across her chest "That's not fair. How would you like it if I refused to help you any more, unless you fill me in?"

"I wouldn't like it, and I don't think you would find it all that pleasant either."

"Harummpft…It was a worth a try."

Marley sat there for a while wondering the 'why' about a lot of things; wondering what else could be happening that may jeopardize her safety. There had to be something else, after all Gibbs was getting more protective every day, instead of loosing up a little. _Boy! He had his whole team here all the time, just to protect me and Abby._ It may have made her feel special and liked, but it was still kind of unusual.

Gibbs and Gill had certainly hit it off. _That was really cool,_ she thought. She had really enjoyed the role play as a family while out in the public areas of the hotel. It was nice to pretend that Gibbs was her dad_. I never had a dad and now Gill was her mom, just as loving and caring as Rose, but a little easier to live with, though both of them were sure a lot more bossy._

That last thought made her chuckle. Gibbs looked at her profile and squeezed the arm he had wrapped around her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, but,"

"But, what?"

"Gill…mom and you?"

"Gill and I have become very good friends."

"And good friends stick around, right Gibbs?"

"Yep."

"Do you want more?"

"That's between Gill and me, Marley."

"Yeah, well she's my mom, and I'm looking out for her, you know. You said your intentions were honorable. Well, I'm checking up on you."

"Somehow, Marley, I can just see you holding a shotgun to my belly."

"No way, you'd have my hide. I'm not that stupid."

Gibbs laughed, "yeah, well, just between you and me you would not need a shotgun."

Marley raised an inquisitive eyebrow; she thought she knew what he meant. She smirked then tried to wink at Gibbs.

"Okay, enough. You are right about one thing, you touch any gun and you will definitely feel my displeasure about it; on your backside!"

"You act like a dad, Gibbs. You act like a dad all the time to your team, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Is that because you had a little girl?"

"Maybe. Her name was Kelly."

Marley could see the sadness in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to say, but she figured out a long time ago that people had a right to feel sad or mad, and you couldn't go too wrong if you said what you truly thought. Gillian said talking was good, even if it still made you sad, because feeling something was so much better than feeling nothing. And memories about people you loved that were gone were a good thing because it meant they were special to you and special for you. "Kelly was a lucky kid, Gibbs."

"She was a beautiful little girl, Marley, but I don't think she was lucky."

"She was, because she had you as a dad. You will always be her dad. Dads like you are forever, Gibbs, even when…..You aren't so lucky, cause you don't have her here anymore. But like you said, the people we love are sort of who we are, I guess."

"You are a clever kid, you know that?"

"Yep, told ya before."

"You did too, just yesterday if I remember."

"Yesterday feels like ages ago, Gibbs, doesn't it? Last week feels like ages ago. Like it never happened. Trouble is I kinda like how it's all turned out. That's not very nice is it?"

"It's normal. Doesn't mean you wanted the bad things to happen, but you're allowed to be happy, Marley. You are allowed to be glad that you have a new start. Now go to bed, kid. You hardly sleep; you must have been a nightmare as a toddler."

"Yep, I'm a bit of a night owl. It's nice, the quiet."

"Yeah it is, but try and sleep, go." Gibbs pushed Marley towards the bedroom doors.

Marley turned back, "can't I stay until the others get back?"

"No, they are not due back for another hour yet."

"Well, will you wake me up when they get back then?"

"Nope, BED, NOW!"

"Shhhhhhhh, you'll wake Gillian!"

Gibbs stood up, turned her around and again pushed her gently towards the door with the addition of a light swat to her backside.

Marley turned, hand on hips and glared back with an expression of indignant annoyance. Gibbs moving forward again, a raised eyebrow and menacing smirk had Marley high tailing it out of there, again holding hold to the waist of her pajamas, and on the balls of her quite feet.

**CA to Bullpen NCIS headquarters**

_**It is late Saturday night, Tony and Ziva are at their desks in the bullpen. Two empty noodle boxes have been discarded into the trash. Abby and Tim are in Abby's lab performing searches and checking for traces on Tony's phone. The building is practically empty except, of course for the 24 hour manned MTAC and security.**_

Tony was still picking noodles from his take out box while reading his computer screen. "Well this kid Ronnie checks out. What about Rye, Ziva?"

"Yep, all is clear. I don't think either of them was followed. She has entered Gillian's support and duel care program. Her father is in re-hab after injuries in Iraq. Bomb disposal."

"Lieutenant Thomas Burton, officially recognized for bravery and a recent nominee for a Medal of Honor."

Ziva frowned at the screen a moment, scanning the face of the handsome Lieutenant Burton. "Very handsome, yes, don't you think, Tony? You know, I think I know him."

"How? And no, I don't think he's that handsome."

"He is, Tony. He looks like that actor you like, what is his name, Tom Selleck, a little bit more mature looking but very similar, yes?"

"Ziva, you don't even know who Tom Selleck is."

"Wrong, Tony he is that GI Joe, your hero."

"That's Magnum PI, Ziva."

"Whatever, but I really think I do know him. You know, I think he was the bomb disposal officer that helped me that time on the ship. Remember he disarmed the bomb with me, the one that was in the backpack, in the engine room.

"You mean the one you and he should have let the robot disarm, but oh noooo you needed to play ninja hero girl." Tony's initial quip quickly turned into the ranting of a concerned friend, peppered with a touch of angst and subtle jealously. "What was that about? Who were you trying to impress? You could have got yourself killed."

"Well I didn't. We didn't. Besides, you have put yourself in danger on many occasions, Tony. It is our job."

"Yes, but there are still safer ways to do it instead of diving in head first, disregarding your own safety."

"Oh, just like you going all gang ho to Somalia."

"It's Gong Ho, but hey, the whole GANG was there, Ziva."

"But you took the biggest risk."

Two of the best of NCIS squared off at each other, daring the other to say more. Their stubborn expressions and menacing glares nearly hid what they really felt. Fact was, they were both just too plain scared to actually say any more in case another satirical innuendo slipped out.

"Scary.. I nearly lost you," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Scary, that you know that guy."

"Yeah, scary. Like you once said, we are separated only by seven degrees."

"Six degrees, Ziva."

"You said seven, Tony"

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

With the last "Did Not" Tony flicked a rather large clump of noodles from the tips of his chopsticks at Ziva. She quickly returned fire. Before long, the game turned into a mock military coup, or rather a game of cat and mouse as neither party had managed to hit their opponent. Commando tactics, including rolls and camouflaged attacks, made the game a lot more skilful than it needed to be, but a whole lot more fun. Neither failed to notice Leon Vance descend the stairs and enter the open ground between the rows of desks right into the middle of their noodle cross fire.

Seeing the look on Vance's face as he peeled sticky noodles from his normal Saturday night dress code, his favorite cashmere pullover, his best two agents froze.

"Director!" they chorused as they appeared from their hiding places.

"DiNozzo, David. What are you doing here?"

"Uh... Gibbs has us doing a couple of checks for him. Marley's case."

"Here on the secure sites," added Ziva.

"Anything I should be concerned about?"

"No, sir. Everything looks okay at this point."

"Gibbs is just taking extra precautions, Director."

"That sounds like Gibbs… Good, well I presume you are heading back to the safe house tonight, DiNozzo."

"Yes."

"Again, good. I let you pass on this message then, you're as secure as any phone right now. Tell Gibbs I want him in MTAC at 0600."

"Anything we should know about sir?"

"If there was I'd be inviting you too, DiNozzo."

"Of course, Director."

Ziva watched the exchange and decided to fish a little of her own. "Is that all the message, sir? What about Fornell, has there been any word from him?"

"Fornell will also be here in the morning."

"You're letting Fornell into MTAC?" asked a skeptical Tony.

"No. But, Fornell has a few things to tie up and it's best being done here. Ray Isles has confessed."

"Well, that will be a weight off Gibbs's mind," commented Ziva.

"And Abby's," said Tony.

Vance was happy to let that bit of information out, hopefully it would curb these two and their curiosity and noses for detail. NCIS had pretty much had to take a back seat with this case firstly to the FBI and now Homeland Security. He didn't like it. Both cases involved marines, their people and the NCIS agency's main mission and objectives.

"Very well then, you two can do the protective detail tomorrow." Vance started to leave then suddenly stopped, turning, he ground out, "and get every single noodle picked up before you leave." Shaking his head as he walked off Vance muttered, "Director of NCIS, I'm more like their damn kindergarten teacher."

"Good one, Ziva."

"You threw the first noodle, Tony."

"Not for that? Getting that little piece from Vance."

"I wonder what MTAC's about."

"It's gotta be about Marley's uncle. It is the big unknown. Gibbs is too stressed. He only gets stressed when he's working against a ghost, when he's not in the know. He follows his gut, and his gut is screaming at him."

"The uncle that is missing in action?"

"Yeah. Intelligence. Gotta be. The overprotection detail in a four star hotel, no doubt. Then Gibbs's cover. It's all a bit over the top and over budget for a simple witness protection, even if it is a kid. And, basically it's Fornell's case."

"Oh, I don't know, Tony, they handed over a fortune for your dad when he helped us out on that case against Mayfield. Plus, Gibbs has gotten real close to Marley and Gill."

"We all have. But…."

"Your instincts tell you there's more," mused Ziva.

"There's got to be more."

"Who?... What?"

"It's not Isles. It may be the Koreans, but I doubt it. Industrial espionage is not high on the Homeland security's list. It's not the witnesses like Marley or Abby or Rose."

"Maybe Williams?" suggested Ziva.

"Nah, not Williams either."

"So who does that leave?"

"That leaves one more that could be connected, that could link these," announced Tony.

"By seven degrees."

"Roach!" They chorused as they ran to their computers and started to furiously type away.

**CA to Abby's Lab**

_**Tim and Abby are at two commuter screens, side by side. Music is blaring and Abby is sucking on a large Caf Pow courtesy of Tony.**_

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Well Tony is going to be relieved. Marley didn't use up his data quota for the month."

Abby moved over and surveyed Tim's screen. "Clever girl. She's tapped into the hotel's Wi-Fi."

"Yeah. Well, it didn't take much. It's free internet access, but she still had to work out the suite's password. This means anything that she either downloaded or ordered has the hotel address and probably room reference. "

"What sites?"

"There are several that she went on, but she only just browsed. She tried to buy stuff, but her banking transfers were denied, so none of those forms got uploaded. That means no name and no trace. Though there may be security warnings on the bank sites. But, they are pretty secure and only account holders and the banks themselves would have access to them."

"They can be hacked, though."

"Yeah, they can, but you would still have to know where to look in the first place."

Abby went back to her searches. "Hmmm, Timmy, this is right up your alley. Guess what Marley was getting as a gift for you."

"What?" Tim moved over quickly to see the site.

However Abby was too quick. She immediately minimized the screen. "No, that wouldn't be fair. Marley wants to surprise you. Besides no tail or bouncer there so… "Abby hit delete.

"Tease!"

"Hey, this one's strange," frowned Abby. "I wonder who she had this one planned for?"

Tim wasn't going to be fooled a second time and continued on his own trace.

"Wow," exclaimed Abby, "she is a creative little thing. Quite unique and clever and soooo cute. Hmmmm. Has to be for Ziva. It would be funny if she got one for Tony too. I'd bet he'd be surprised."

At the mention of Tony's name, Tim jumped in front of her screen. Abby was waiting for him. She knew she would get him with that one and again quickly hit the minimize button.

"You think you're clever don't you, Abbs. Well, I don't really care. I can wait. I like surprises."

"You know we could surprise Tony if you want?"

"I thought you had learned your lesson about playing pranks, Abbs. Or haven't you? I would be real careful if I were you."

"Aww. Come now, Timmy. No paybacks, remember what Gibbs said."

"Oh I remember, Abbs, but there will come a time."

"Tim, Tim, now listen. It was all Tony's idea, The GPS, The Taser, the nun. Well, not the nun, that was sort of an accident, no sorry, wrong word…coincidence."

"There's no such thing as coincidence."

"Okay then it's kinda like seven degrees of separation, everything connects somehow eventually."

"Yes Abbs, but, its six degrees, so it's sooner than you think."

Abby was sure that sounded like a threat, a promise and a threat.

"Yes. But, listen, Tim, I can help. You know Tony always gets away with pranks. I can help you get him back. I've got a really neat idea."

"No, Abby, you're the one that always gets away with it, well, as far as Gibbs is concerned. And maybe, that's going to change."

"No, Tim, we can think about this more, but not now right. This case is important. But, Tim, when this case is over you may need my help, and I promise I will be there for you. Okay?"

"Maybe, Abbs. Come on, we need to get back to this. How's the Caf Pow holding out?"

"It's all good, Tim." Abby drew a loud slurp from her cup, the chill and the caffeine expanding her eyes, "Thing is all these IP tails head back to the Hotel. Hopefully nobody's tracking them."

"Yes. But Marley has left very few details with them. In actual fact, like I said, it's mainly the bank ones that have her name. One she was completely locked out of. I'd say that's Rose's everyday account. There's probably a security flag or alert on that, which may be a problem."

"Okay that's one suspected breach. Can we check to see if anyone's tracked the security flags?" asked Abby.

"Yep, hold on I'll get a search going. You check the other account." Tim handed Abby a slip of paper, "Here, Marley has written the security codes down."

Within minutes Abby had the sign in page up on the screen. "Okay, not that simple," she said. "It's a family trust account, the code gets us into a title page but that's all. It's a pretty secure site. Besides the codes, it asks for voice activation from at least one of the beneficiaries."

"Where are Marley's notes? Here, this one's a fourth code. It's probably the code word, but it needs to be in Marley's voice. We'll have to go back to the hotel."

Abby's eyes went wide with excitement. "No, we won't. Well, we might, but we can try something else first." Abby scooted on her platforms to the long row of evidence tubs sitting on the table. Scrounging around she pulled out an evidence bag with a small audio tape.

"Ta da …Marley's first interview with Gibbs."

"Shouldn't they be in archives, Abbs?"

"Yes, Timmy, but you only finished typing all these up before you left. This is the last box and is tagged and ready to go. But the case isn't officially over yet, so here it is for moments just like this. Handy hey? Come on, we should be able isolate the code word."

"As long, as she uses the code word."

"You typed them up, McGee, you know she does."

"And if she uses it with the right inflection and tone."

Abby stood there with her hand on her hips, "McGee, I hope for your sake you are only thinking out loud, because you know I am the master of voice control…Wahhahahah."

Abby inserted the interview tape and captured several sections of Marley's voice and then broke them up into smaller clips again. She dropped them into the time lines of the sound manipulation and convertor program and continued to cut and increase levels of volume and base for clarity." "Got it! I've isolated the word. She actually uses it several times, but this one has the most neutral tone level. So let's try it."

Tim pulled up the family trust account and activated the sign in procedures. He entered the three security codes, then activated the voice recognition sign in. Okay, Abby, hit it."

Abby hit play. "Rose." Marley's recorded voice was clear as crystal, almost as if she was in the same room announcing her mother's name.

But nothing happened. The word REJECTED then flashed on the screen.

"What happened, Abbs?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I'll lower the volume a little and take out some more base, extend the length of the syllable here. Marley was upset when they recorded her voice, there's still a bit of angst in her voice in this section. I say it needs to be a little more neutral and sing songy, you know, softer."

Tim watched Abby's long fingers laden with heavy rings click the mouse at high speed manipulating the wav file, adjusting minute sections of the time line. "Okay, try it again, Tim."

"Let's hope this works, Abbs. It will lock us out for twenty-four hours after three failed attempts."

Again Tim typed in the code words and activated the voice sign in. "Okay, go, Abbs."

"Roosee," a child's voice sang her mother's name.

The site immediately opened up, revealing the details of The Cameron Family Trust, including its beneficiaries over the years, Louise Marie Hanson (nee Cameron), Rose and Nic's mother and Marley's grandmother (dec.), Rose Louise Hanson, Nicolas Brett Hanson and Marley Rose Hanson. It also listed the history of transactions spanning nearly twenty years. Abby and Tim scanned the information taking particular note of the most recent transactions. They gasped as the bottom line and the balance came into view.

"Come on, we've got to tell Gibbs"

**CA to Master Bedroom**

Rye was lying on the large bed facing its end with a pillow tucked under her chest as she surfed through the channels on the large screen T.V.

"There's nothing on," she complained as Marley came through the door.

"Gibbs says it's late, we should sleep."

"It's like only11.30 and a Saturday night for crying out loud."

"Gill's asleep on the sofa, and Gibbs is watching the surveillance cams. We could watch another movie, they wouldn't hear."

Rye rolled her eyes. "Wow how daring of us. Surely there's something a little more exciting around here?"

"I think Gibbs would say there's been too much excitement around here already."

"So, okay, let me get this straight. I'm stuck here because you and the Abby chick, she is cool by the way, are under the protection of NCIS."

"Yep."

"So, you are some sort of lead witnesses for some case, like drug baron or mob boss, gangland type case?"

Marley was being a little candid; she wasn't sure how much she should tell Rye. "Sort of."

"And this Gibbs guy is your dad?"

Marley didn't hesitate, "Sort of."

"And Gill is your mom now. So what happened to your real mom?"

"She was shot."

"Shit! Sorry, Marley. By the guy you are a witness against?"

"Yah."

"But, he was working for worse bad guys, right?"

"Yeah, some Korean bad guys, and NCIS are afraid that Abby and I may be in danger until the judge can hear my testimony on Tuesday. Then it won't matter if I'm alive to be a witness or not, my testimony will count because I'm a minor. "

Rye looked horrified, "how comforting."

Marley didn't miss the black sarcasm of Rye's comment, and was enjoying the dramatic attention Rye was paying her. "No, really. This FBI guy, Fornell, and Gibbs reckon they probably wouldn't bother to come after me once the judge hears the testimony or the guy confesses. Besides, I really don't know all that much about the Koreans. But I think Ray Isles does, so I'm in danger sort of by association. But, it's going to be pretty hard to find me because my files will be sealed, and they won't know who adopted me and where I have gone. That's why you are still here, just in case someone followed you or traced my call to you."

"So again, this is entirely your fault, that I'm stuck here. You little brat."

"Gibbs says I'm not allowed to blame myself for stuff like that."

"Bullshit! You are so totally responsible for dropping water bombs on me, getting my boyfriend kicked outta here, messing up my plans for my first frat party, and when my gran or my dad finds out my ass is grass, yada, yada, yada."

"Okay, fair enough, I mean about the water bombs, but you got yourself in that other shit all by yourself. You just got caught."

"Because, of you."

"Ya can't make me feel guilty about that. Besides Gibbs, says I'm not to feel guilty."

"Gibbs says, Gibbs says, is that all you can say, or aren't you able to come up with an original statement all on your own?" snarled Rye.

Marley took offence and pursed her lips, "Bitch face in ya lucky skinny leg jeans, lucky they don't snap off and put holes in yer ass, in ya not so high heels, sookie, sookie la-la, cause ya can't go out to a partaay that ya probably woulda' made an unoriginal fool of yourself at. How originals that? Besides, original actions speak louder than words, like making water bombs out of latex gloves, filling them with stinky off milk and dropping' them on ya big fat head only to have them bounce off big fat ass.

Rye laughed at Marley's attempt at an angry cool rant, "Okay, original, and probably more articulate than Gibbs."

Yeah, Gibbs gets to the point. Simple and plain.

Okay, so that's good, no guilt is good, but that doesn't mean I should have to deal with the consequences or be responsible for your bratty behavior!"

"Oh believe me, neither does he. He sorts me out, simple and plain, but then it's over and I'm not supposed to feel bad anymore."

"He sorts you out. You mean he busts your ass."

"Yep."

"Yeah, he looks the type. He didn't hesitate to swat me, and I'm like fifteen years old for pete's sake."

"Age has nothing to do with it when it comes to Gibbs. He treats his whole team like they're his kids and they're old. And he really only gets mad when you put yourself in danger."

"Well, I suppose it's cool that do you don't feel guilty about your mom anymore."

"Yeah, it is. But every now and then I kinda still feel bad. Like, I should have been able to do something. Gill said that's because I'm a nurturer by nature."

"Oh no, now you're gonna start quoting Gill?"

"Yep! But, happy to change the subject. So, what about you? How come you're in the duel care program?"

"Ah…My dad got badly hurt in Iraq, and my Gran thinks I need counseling, like I'm some guilt ridden twelve year old."

Rye gave Marley a nudge and smirk at her last comment. It always helped to think of something funny or ironic to break the ice. She really didn't like talking about her feelings. "Hey, just messin' with you kid. Actually, I must admit Gill is pretty good. She pinned me on a few things I thought I'd never tell anyone."

"Well, you're lucky in some ways, I guess, cause your dad's still alive, and you didn't have anything to do with him getting hurt, so you can't blame yourself."

"No, that was definitely his fault. He was so busy trying to save someone else he forgot to look after himself."

"That's a bit mean. Why are you mad at him for being a hero?"

"Because he could have been a DEAD HERO."

"Now you sound like Gibbs. You're just mad cause you were worried and that he put himself in danger."

Rye had been through this stuff with Gill, and while she wanted to believe it, she really still wanted to be angry about it all. "No, you're right, it is mean and selfish and I'm a sick bitch. I don't need anyone to understand, okay."

"Now you sound madder at yourself than your dad, just like I was. You feel guilty for being mad at him."

"Who are you, Dr Phil?"

A multitude of mixed emotions began to rise, anger, frustration and self recriminations had Rye spurting a fast and ranted response, "no, you're wrong, I don't feel guilty about being mad at him. I feel glad that he is not dead, but I'm glad he's hurt, because now he gets to come home and stay home and he can't die anymore. I don't care that he has lost his leg; it means that I can stay with him forever. So what is that? That is just sick, and that's what I feel guilty about. What kind of person thinks like that about someone they love? Someone they would die for."

Rye started to cry. She had blurted out stuff she never wanted to voice, never wanted to hear herself say. "Tripping that bomb wasn't the biggest mistake of his life, having me for a daughter was. A selfish little…"

Rye threw her face into the pillow and sobbed. Marley reached over and rubbed her shoulder. Rye shrugged her off.

Marley was undeterred, "that's wrong, you know, because if you really didn't care, or you're as bad as you think you are, you wouldn't give a shit. You would be too selfish to even know you're selfish. And you wouldn't be bawling your eyes out. You're somebody's kid, Rye, and that's the most important thing to be."

Rye hated crying. She hated the fact that she had told Marley all that stuff. She hated the fact that she even thought like that, felt like that. She just wanted to go see her dad and not think stuff like that. She was just so glad he was alive. But she figured she didn't deserve to be happy about that, her dad didn't need a daughter who deserved to be happy like that.

"Okay, just shut up about it. It doesn't matter, okay. And don't you dare tell anybody what I said, not Gillian, not anybody. Got it?"

"You should tell Gill yourself. That's why she's here, that's why you're here. Because people care."

"Well, they shouldn't bother. I'm okay, right, see I'm not bawling like a baby, I'm just pissed off, that's all. I don't want to be here."

With that Rye got up and started to dress. Discarding Gill's sweats, she poured herself into her clean skinny leg jeans. She tied a knot into the tee shirt she had on and added her own ornate tank as an over shirt. She then went in search of shoes. Hers had not been returned yet.

Marley tailed her around the room, "what are you doing?"

"Getting outta here."

"You can't, we're in protective custody."

"No, you're under protective custody. I don't need protection, except from annoying brats and water bombs."

"Okay, look I shouldn't have done that. I was just pissed off too. You were wearing my tee shirt."

"Jezzz, the t-shirt again, so what?"

"Well, it's my favorite. My mom bought it for me. My Paramour "Miracle" tee shirt, mom said I should always believe in miracles. Of course I thought she was talking about finding the man of my dreams. Mom was always a little confused but, hey, her heart was in the right place."

"Shit! Sorry, kid."

"Don't apologize."

"Okay, I won't. So all I need are some shoes. Hmmm. I wonder what size Gill is?" Rye scrimmaged around in the closet and found a black strappy pair of heels. "Perfect, could be higher, but they will do."

"Rye, are you crazy? If you even try to leave, Gibbs will rip you apart. You could be in danger. Anyway there's no way you're going to get past him. He's just out there in the lounge."

"Well, little miss Pollyanna, glass is always half full, Marley, I don't need to use the door. Remember…" Rye moved over to the small entrance hall to the bathroom and opened the two large linen cabinet doors… "The dumb waiter."

"You are joking?"

"No, I'm not. Look it's huge and it goes up to the penthouse suites. I'll just go up there, get out and go through its front door."

"But what if somebody's there?"

"Get real, the penthouse suites are always empty. And if it isn't, most old rich guys would probably be asleep. I should be able to get past them."

"Rye, don't please. You might get hurt or caught by security or worse, and I mean worse worse, you could get caught by Gibbs or one of the team."

"Look Gibbs is out there alone. The team isn't due back for at least half an hour. That's all I need. Now you just keep quiet about it until then. Cover for me if Gill or Gibbs comes to check on us."

"I can't, Rye. I can't lie to them. Please, just don't go."

"Give me a break. Okay, so don't lie. Just stall or at least don't say anything unless you have to. Come on, you owe me. Don't be a snitch."

Marley didn't want to be a snitch or a liar; she just wanted Rye to stay. But before she could present any further argument Rye jumped in the four foot by four foot lift and punched the up button.

"Shit. She's the one who's crazy." Marley hesitated a moment before jumping into the next box that appeared in front of her. Rye must have stopped at the floor directly above her. Marley hit the up button and followed.

The dumb waiter pinged again, and Rye quickly ran to the bathroom door and closed it. _Thank goodness_ there was nobody asleep in the master bedroom. Still, she wasn't going to take any chances. She ran back to the linen cupboard and opened its double doors, then dragged Marley out.

"Are you crazy?"

"Will you stop calling me that," yelled Marley.

Rye grabbed Marley and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Shhhhh, it's just a figure of speech, don't be so touchy. What did ya follow me for? God, no wonder Gibbs busts your butt." Rye removed her hand and pushed Marley back towards the doors, "Now go back."

"No. Not unless you come back, too. Come on, Rye. They won't even know we're gone yet. Just get in and hit the down button."

"No, you go back."

"I'm going to hafta tell if I go back without you."

"You are so annoying. Don't be such a little bitch."

"I don't want to be, honest. I just don't want you to get into trouble, or maybe hurt. Please, Rye."

"Why? What do you care? So go back and tell, I'll be long gone."

"Right then, I'm not going back. I'm going with you," retorted a smug Marley, hoping Rye might feel a little guilty and decide to go back, "I don't care if we get caught; Gibbs can bust both our butts. But you'll get into more trouble than me. Besides, I'll be alright, there's probably no real danger anyway. Gibbs just overreacts."

"You are so asking to be smacked one." Rye grabbed Marley and pushed her back towards the doors once more then picked her up and attempted to put her back in the dumb waiter. "Back you go, you little stool pigeon."

Marley braced her legs against either side of the doors and pushed back against Rye's chest. She bent her knees, letting Rye move her weight against Marley's body and towards the opening. Marley then suddenly straighten her legs, springing herself backwards and knocking Rye off her feet and flat on her back on the bathroom floor with Marley sitting on top of her. Rye let out an almighty squeal and quickly flipped Marley over and straddled her prone form.

"You fucking little brat, Marley. Come on, stop being ridiculous. Stop playing the little hero."

"No, you stop." Marley started to buck, trying to get the bigger girl off. "Get off ME, Rye."

"Not unless you promise to go back."

"No."

Rye grabbed Marley's arms and pushed them back over her head. In doing so she had to lean over to keep Marley's arms pinned to the ground. Marley used the opportunity and the little extra space to kick Rye in the back and send her flying towards the shower door. The noise was deafening and, while the double glazed glass didn't break, the door handle smashing hard against the marbled tiled walls sounded like thunder.

Neither girl would have made their fame or name in espionage as the noise in the penthouse bathroom escalated with the high pitched squeals and expletives that only two teenage girls could deliver. The grunts and thumps that came from the brawl that continued eventually bought the occupants of the room next door to the doors of the bathroom.

"HEY!"

Two male figures entered and grabbed a girl each and pulled them to their feet. Marley and Rye were instantly at attention and looked up to see a crowd of about six guys, dressed in jeans or leather pants and jackets, splattered and torn looking tees and a variety of footwear from what looked like military hiking boots to classic black converses. Most had long black hair and multiple facial piercings.

The tallest man held onto the smallest girl by the collar of her tee and lifted her into the air like a six day old kitten and asked, "What the ….."

**FREEZE FRAME**: **CUT to mid shot of Marley being held up off the ground by a large hand. Marley is cringing, with eyes cast sideways and upward, a nervous expression on her face. Convert Black and white. CUT.**

**TBC **

**Chapter 10 : Late Checkout.**

A.N. Okay starting to catch up now. I know there are few little mysteries here, but as this episode nears the end there are some clues as to what's next in Freeze Frame 3. There's trouble a foot, yes, beware and a case for the team. There are a few holes I need to plug, so bear with Harliquinn and I, while we get the order and flow right, I'd hate to have to back track. All will be revealed in the next two chapters, maybe three. Oh and the blossoming romance between Gibbs and Gill will… Hey, no that's between them…..FOR NOW… and besides Marley will be the first to know.


	10. Late Checkout

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service**

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Warnings: A bad RRuuusian akcent. Wery sorry.

A.N:Sorry, Reloaded. I uploaded at it formatted funny. It was cramping the font.

**Chapter 10: LATE CHECKOUT.**

**FREEZE RFRAME: CA to Close Up of G. Callen, shrugging with arms raised and a grin. Convert Black and White. Cut**

**O  
**

_**CA or Fade in to Staff lounge Four Seasons hotel.**_

Two figures casually waited and watched as staff of the Four Seasons changed shifts. Once staff either left for the night or went to their assigned posts the older of the two led the younger man into the staff change rooms and surveyed the row of lockers. Only one staff member was careless enough to leave his locker unlocked with his discarded uniform vest and name tag laying in a crumpled mess on its floor. The younger man quickly changed into them. The more experienced of the two helped the fumbling fingers of his young protégé knot the bow tie around his neck, completing the disguise of a waiter of the Four Seasons.

"Here, let me help, Chekov. Never worn a bow tie before, hey?"

"Will you stop callking me that. My name is Iisakkii, Amerikaan."

"Not for tonight, my friend," flipping a look at the name tag pinned to the young man's vest, "You are Sam"

"I am Sam?"

"Yes, Sam you am." The American laughed at his own joke.

"Sam is idiotik name, yes, Amerikaan?"

"No, Sam is a good name."

"Good, is wery easy to say. Sam. Hekllo, my name is Sam. How may I hkelp you, ma'am?"

The American straightened his own jacket and motioned for the young man to follow once again. They quietly entered the small corridor that led to the security room. They stopped and faced each other, miming a conversation as two security guards left their office to go on patrol.

"Good that, leaves one more in there, their round should take about 40 minutes."

"Porheps, we should knock this one on his head and steal his unikform. Then you, too, will have a disguise also."

"No, Nyet. He may be discovered before we can get the girl."

"It would help if we knew which woz the rright girl."

"Da! Yes, it would, my friend."

Each stood at either side of the door frame flat against the wall as they listened to the security guard on the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Stillwater? Hotel security here, sir…,"

"Yes, sir. We'll probably not … Sir, we had an alarm go off indicating a security breach to one of the Penthouse suites. It seems there's been an unauthorized or unscheduled use of the linen dumb waiter in your suite, sir…"

While the security guard was on the phone the American slid his body halfway through the door and quickly nabbed the security jacket hanging on the hook behind. The younger man's eyes lit up in awe. The American smirked, how easily impressed his young rookie was. He pressed his fingers to his lips indicating he should listen to the continuing phone conversation.

"Yes, in your master bedroom. The dumb waiter was used from your room, sir, and something sent up to the penthouse suite above…"

"No, housekeeping never sent anything up to the penthouse, just your Suite. But that was two hours ago."

"Yes, I've contacted the penthouse, sir. No, they say nothing came up. I just thought I should inform you or you may have some idea if something was sent to the wrong suite…"

"Oh, okay, kids yeah, no they have probably just sent something up. I'll check with the guests up there. Two of my guys are on patrol. I can send them up there if you'd like to scare the daylights out of a couple of mischievous kids."

"Huh?... no need, okay. Very funny. The guys might end up passing your way anyway, it's a pretty quiet night."

"Yep, thank you, Mr Stillwater. Sorry to bother you."

The security guard hung up the phone and repositioned himself at the security desk. He leaned back, throwing his feet up on the desk and prepared for a pretty quiet night in. His partners were on patrol for the next forty minutes, so a little R&R was the self directed order for the moment.

The two observers quietly made their way back to the staff locker rooms. The American changed his jacket and checked the pockets, finding a key card. Holding it up and showing it to Iisakkii, aka Chekov aka Sam, he stated, "come on let's get up to the executive' suite, Mr. Stillwater's executive suite. We may be able to figure out which of his mischievous children is Marley Rose Hanson."

"But, how do we know if Stillwater is the family we are lookink for?"

"Experience, Chekov."

"RRReally?"

"No, a hunch. Come on, we can only be wrong."

"Egzactktly, onlee wrong could mean plenty of trouble."

"You know, Chekov, I don't think you're really cut out for this type of work."

"You arrre right. I wish to play violin in orchestra, but my Uncle Ivan says must learn the famikly business."

"Come on, kid, I mean, Iisakkii," said the American as he grabbed the younger man by the collar and whisked him in the elevator then hit the button for the twelfth floor.

O

_**CA to Suite. Gibbs is in the office, weary when the phone suddenly rings. The red light flashes on the desk phone next to Gibbs. **_

"Mr. Stillwater," he answered.

Gibbs listened to the hotel officer inform him of a security breach.

"The dumb waiter…?"

"That's right, we had some clothes sent up from housekeeping."

"Have you checked with the penthouse suite, maybe they got something that belonged to us?"

"Okay, I'll check with the girls. My twelve year was fascinated with the dumb waiter in the dining room; maybe they've been playing around with it…"

"No need for that, I'm more than capable of scaring the daylights out of them. I don't need the flash of a security badge, just the flash of the palm of my open hand on their backsides."

"I'll sort it out…"

"No bother, thank you."

Gibbs got up from the desk and moved towards the master bedroom. Had he still been sitting in front of the surveillance screens, he would have seen two hotel staff, a waiter and a security guard, enter the elevators and exit just outside his door. Had he been looking, he would have also found their behavior quite suspicious. The security guard grabbing the shirt sleeve of the waiter and pulling him tersely into the elevator would have interested Gibbs enough to take a closer look, and instantly recognize one of them.

Gibbs wandered past Gill, still sound asleep on the sofa. He decided to let the woman sleep. It had been a big twenty-four hours and they all needed to regenerate. Plus, she was even more gorgeous looking asleep; there with her auburn hair draped over her beautifully relaxed features.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he approached the master bedroom doors, opening them only to be assailed with the loud noises coming from the television. He quickly entered and closed the door behind himself so as to not wake Gill. The bed, however, was dishevelled and devoid of any teenage girl. Clothes lay discarded on the floor and the bathroom doors were closed. He knocked, "Marley, Rye are you in there?"

When no answer came, he entered. There to his right were the thin double doors to the linen closet, wide open. The dumb waiter was empty, but its control lights were flashing on the number fourteen.

"I'm gonna kill them!"

O

_**CA to Exterior Door of Executive suite and corridor of the twelfth floor.**_

Gibbs stormed through the corridor towards the elevator that led exclusively to the top floor. He could not believe his good fortune when he ran into the team exiting the second elevator.

"Boss?"

"DiNozzo, with me. Tim hit the surveillance cams; see if you can get the penthouse corridor and elevator on live feed." Pointing to Abby and Ziva, "you two stay with Tim."

Two men watched from the corner of the guest area, situated near the stairs to the private lounge and penthouse suites, as Gibbs and Tony headed to the elevators and stood outside waiting for it to arrive.

"What's up boss?" asked Tony.

"Marley and Rye have absconded to the Penthouse."

"Gee, boss, how hard is it to look after a twelve year old?"

"There are two of them this time," snapped Gibbs slapping Tony up the back of the head.

"Not impressed, boss," Tony dared back with a smirk.

Gibbs glared back.

"With…with the GIRLS, Gibbs, with the girls. How they get past you anyway,?

**Slap! …** "Dumb waiter."

"Ow, no need for name calling, boss."

O

_**CA to Penthouse suite. Bathroom.**_

"What have we here?" asked the rather tall Goth. He was holding up the small twelve year old who had managed to sneak into the penthouse through the dumb waiter in the linen closet.

"Uhh, well, sorry, we were just playing around with the little elevator."

Rye interjected, "Uh, yeah my stupid little sister, thought it would be fun to see where it went. Sorry to bother you guys. Um, we'll just head back downstairs. If that's okay, I mean. Sorry to bother you. We'll be on our way."

Marley was impressed. Rye was a really fast thinker, but there was no way she wasn't going back the way she came. Gibbs was not going to be impressed if Marley came through the front door without Rye.

"Are you kids crazy? What are you playing in that thing for? Where are your parents?"

"They're down in the suite on the floor below. Uhumm… They don't know we are here. Sorry, mister we'll just go back the way we came."

Marley turned back towards the linen closet, but was grabbed instantly by her tank top and lifted in front of the gothic crowd.

"You're not going back that way. What are your names? What's your room number?" The large guy dragged the two girls out into the huge lounge.

"Wow! Look at this place! What are you guys rock stars or something?" asked Marley.

Realization dawned on Rye's face, "you're you're…,"

"Who?" Marley turned looking at Rye.

Rye was awed. "Wow! Dead Men Don't Talk," she said, nudging Marley.

"Hey! They're Abby's favorite band. Hey? Could I get an autograph?"

Rye rolled her eyes, "Oh you are so uncool, Marley… Hey, could you take a photograph with us on my Iphone?" Rye rummaged through her large tote bag then slumped, dejected. "Damn, Gill has my phone."

"Sure, kid, you can have a photograph and you can have a autographed CD, but not until I get your names."

"I'm Marley, and she's Rye."

"Okay, Marley and Rye, one photograph then I'm calling your parents. Hey, Animal, you got a camera?"

"Sure, Gyro."

"Gyro?" asked Marley.

Rye kicked Marley, and pointed to each of the band members, "Yeah, that's Gyro, Animal, Menace, Big Johnny, Molkron and Bear."

"Sorry, guys, I'm more of a Paramore fan," admitted Marley.

"Don't worry, kid. We like their stuff too. Daniel is my real name; you can call me Dan, okay."

"Sure."

Animal came back with a camera. "Okay, everyone gather in". The rocker set the timer and jumped in the frame just as the flash went off.

O

**Cut to snapshot, Marley and Rye surrounded by the members of a rock band leaning in close with huge cheesy grins. Transition, drop frame and continue movement.**

The crowd laughed as they released their freeze. Marley and Rye were all smiles, almost forgetting the fact that if they didn't get back soon they were in real strife.

The phone rang and the girls automatically froze. Dan went over to answer it while the rest of the band went about the business of getting something to eat before they would head off to bed. Marley watched Dan's face as he nodded affirmatively, then hung up the phone.

"Okay, you two, that was security. The sensors picked up your activity in the dumb waiter. Don't worry, I didn't turn you in, the coast is clear."

"Thanks guys," beamed Rye, "Marley, you go back via the linen closet, I'm heading for the elevators. I'm going to visit a friend."

"Oh no, I don't think so sweetheart; I'd say security will head up this way shortly. Besides, it's like one in the morning, too late to be going visiting anyone. How old are you anyway?" asked Dan.

"She's not supposed to go out, she's only fifteen," declared Marley.

Rye pinned Marley with a malicious look, then turned back to the band, Dan in particular. "Come on, you guys are a rebellious rock band, wild parties and stuff. Teenage stuff, you know how it is."

"Yeah right, wild parties."

The rest of the band looked up and laughed as they fiddled with a sound board and some recorded backing vocals.

"Listen, shortcake, we've got a six day gig here in D.C. We only got in just after 11 o'clock; we've been working on some numbers and have four days of tech runs starting tomorrow at 7 am when the crew bump in."

Noticing the complimentary food platters and champagne, Rye dared to ask, "Well at least can I have my first champagne with my favorite band?"

This time it was Marley who rolled her eyes. "What do you think this is, _The Sound Of Music_?" Turning to Dan she warned, "Don't give it to her. My dad's a cop. He's just down stairs, and he'll arrest you."

"Ya little sister's cute," interrupted Animal.

"Come on," said Molkron, "you can have a sandwich and a soda from the mini bar."

"Then you head off, small fries," added Big Johnny.

Marley liked these guys. "You guys are cool. Could you sign that CD for me for my friend, Abby? She's, like, your biggest fan. I could pay you for it."

The crew laughed at Marley standing there in her pajama pants.

"Yeah we can, but don't go pulling out your wallet."

"Oops, I forgot, I can give you an IOU?"

Dan ruffled her hair, "That's okay small fry, what's her name again?"

"Abby"

Dan grabbed a CD and scribbled on it and passed it around, while the girls snacked on some sandwiches and soda.

"Okay, you two," announced Dan, "back through the looking glass."

"So back down the dumb waiter? You're not gonna call my dad?" exclaimed Marley.

"Nah, not this time, but you two stay put. I don't want a visit from cop dad."

"Come on, Rye"

Rye finally conceded. She wasn't gonna get past this Dan guy. Besides, she really did care enough about Marley not to have her follow her again. The kid was stubborn and was not going to give up. Hopefully another opportunity would present itself before she was handed over to her Gran and the shit hit the fan.

The proverbial shit hitting the fan was to come sooner than she thought, as before they could return to the bathroom the sound of a bell and the large doors of the penthouse were opened. One very pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in its frame flanked by the menacing presence of Senior Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Marley and Rye ran, why they didn't know, for the bathroom and what they believed their only means of escape.

They had only made it halfway across the lounge of the penthouse suite when Gibbs yelled,

**"FREEZE!"**

**O  
**

_**CA to hallway outside the executive suite. Our two strangers have seen the exchange between Gibbs and Tony at the Elevator. **_

The older American had a quiet laugh when he saw the older grey haired man slap the younger one up the back of the head, obviously after some inappropriate, sarcastic quip.

As soon as Gibbs and Tony entered the elevator and it started its assent, the two watchers came from their hiding spot and followed.

"Damn! That complicates things, their body guard is with the father," said the American.

They had been watching this group all day. They had gotten the lead after a week of trying to find the girl. The American and his rookie were just one pair of a team. The American was glad, though, he'd gotten the rookie. He had spent the last eighteen months setting himself up with this crew. He knew he wasn't in deep enough on the inside yet, but looking after the big boss's nephew and showing him the ropes must have meant something, some trust. Time was running out, he had no idea how he was going to pull of what needed to be done. At this point, he just played the scene as it came and hoped the rookie would delay the proceedings. He was basically on his own, tracking the field until a split opened up and he could make a run.

Waiting for the elevator to return, the young "rookie" commented, "Nyet. This should be easy, yes? How hard is it to kidnap a kid, egspecially when the kid runs away? So we just wait and jump on them when they kome rrunning out?"

His superior smiled, then slapped him up the back of the head, "We're not getting out of the elevator."

"Chevo?"

"You think it is going to be that easy? Those two guys don't look to me like pushovers. We're best trying to get the girls when they're on their own."

"Girls? We are goink to take both of them?"

"We may have to. We don't know which one is Marley."

"The older goirl is obviously the one. The little one is too small."

"So we throw her back? We aren't on a fishing trip."

"Well we kan alkways just watch a little more, porheps we find out which one is the right one. I don't…,"

"What's up kid, you not got the stomach for this? You are new at this aren't you?"

"Wery, I already tell you I'm not cutting out for this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Chekov, family business… Well, you might have a good idea there."

"Da, wery good idea. We have plenty of time, we kall in tomorrow and egxchange is Tuesday, let Boris and Abram's get the girl."

"Okay kid, but we might as well check out what's going on. At least we have found the right family. Uncle Ivan's got to be happy about that when we report in. Right?"

"Da, I hope."

O

_**CA to penthouse suite interior. Gibbs and Tony are standing at the open door. Marley and Rye, along with the band members Of Dead Men Don't Talk have frozen at Gibbs's command.**_

Both girls stopped in their tracks. "Shit," they chorused.

Dan was holding the door open and, as the girls turned, they could see the very angry face of Gibbs and his trusty body guard, Tony, standing behind him with a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face.

Animal and the rest of the band had done exactly what Gibbs had ordered and stood stock still. Molkron actually kept his drinking arm mid air, while Menace never even twitched his fingers, which were holding one of the volume dials on the sound board. Big Johnny raised his arms in the air like a common criminal.

"Relax fellas, he isn't holding a gun." Dan turned back to Gibbs. "Hi, name's Dan. And this bunch is my band, Dead Men Don't Talk."

"Oh, that's Abby favorite band, boss."

Gibbs ignored Tony and kept his stare on the tall leather clad man in front of him, reading him. "And those two misfits," he said, nodding to the nervous looking teens, "are my daughters."

"Ahh, the policeman father of our visitors," announced Dan loudly to the rest of the band. Molkron's hand finally twitched and sent the volume of a heavy rock song blearing through the room. Molkron fumbled again nervously when the gray haired man catapulted a menacing glare his way. Bear stepped in and turned the master switch off, reducing the room to silence immediately.

"I'm not a policeman."

"Ah, the girls were just leaving, Mr?"

"Stillwater."

"Please come in."

"Not necessary," claimed Gibbs, "we'll just get the girls and get going. I'm sorry they disturbed you."

"No bother. Really, they were quite entertaining."

"REALLY?"

"Wha…uh…no, not like that…Man, they're kids. I've got kids, practically the same age. They usually come on tour with me, but it's school camps week."

"Chill out man," encouraged Big Johnny as he lowered his arms.

"Yeah, they came to us," offered Animal.

"Took the dumb waiter for a joy ride you could say," added Menace.

Tony smirked, then mumbled his own little quip, "yeah, took the boss for a ride too."

Gibbs stiffened. The subtle gesture made the hairs stand up on Tony's neck. _How does he do that? _ he thought.

"They'll feel no joy by the time I'm finished with them," growled Gibbs.

Tony's neck hairs weren't the only one's prickling, Marley and Rye started to backup.

"Sorry, to bother you guys" said Marley.

"Yeah, we'll see ourselves out," added Rye.

Dan laughed and turned to Gibbs. "These two must give you a bit of a run for your money, I bet."

"You have no idea."

Gibbs relaxed a little, the girls were in no danger and these guys seemed alright. Whatever mischievous game the girls had played was once again harmless. However, they were going to feel very sorry for themselves by morning. He had to stifle a laugh as he watched the girls' nervous body language and their attempt to back away.

Dan motioned to the other five members of the group. Bear nodded and then lead his band of brothers to form a back line behind the girls, blocking their intended escape route.

"OUT!" Shouted Gibbs, gesturing towards the corridor and the private elevator.

"Dad, let me explain," tried Marley.

"Downstairs, NOW."

Marley immediately moved into action and towards the door. Taking a wide sideways birth and keeping her back to Dan as she passed Gibbs's twitching hand.

"OW!" Marley spun on the spot. She hadn't counted on Dan adding a swat of his own. She jumped backwards and pinned a stare at Dan. "You're not so cool anymore." She back stepped and ran into the solid mass of Tony standing behind Gibbs.

Marley gulped as Tony placed a firm hand on her shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Oh, Marley Rose, you have no idea how much trouble you are in."

"Tony, Tony, It wasn't my idea, honest."

"Marley, you sound like Abby. I would just be quiet if I were you."

"Tony, you wouldn't let Gibbs kill me would you?"

"Nope, I got your back kid; it's your rear end I may not be able to protect."

Rye hadn't moved. She didn't know why, she had nowhere to go.

Gibbs didn't wait long; he raised one eyebrow that said…, _you don't want to test me kid._

Rye rolled her shoulders back and walked straight up to the grey haired man and stopped in front of him. "After you," she politely gestured.

Gibbs had to smile this time. He was still annoyed at these two, and he had a pretty good idea that this whole adventure was Rye's idea, after all Rye was fully dressed. Neither girl had been hurt, though that didn't mean they couldn't have been. Rye was obviously planning a total escape to god knows where. Oh he was annoyed, but the cocky fifteen year old, bravely facing him off at this very moment deserved some admiration. No matter, she was still going to get more than just a piece of his mind. He turned sideways and allowed her to pass between Dan and himself, then pass the awe struck Marley and into the corridor.

Both Marley and Tony were also impressed with Rye's bravery. It wasn't arrogance that held her head high with no hint of trepidation that most criminals exhibited when in the same room as Gibbs. No, it was just total 'coolness' as far as Marley was concerned.

Marley followed Rye's form as she passed them, then filed in behind her like some superhero-worshiping sidekick stoically on their way to be tortured.

Then Rye ran.

So did Marley, totally wrapped up in the moment and without rhyme or reason.

O

_**CA to mid shot centre of elevator.**_

The doors to the exclusive elevator were already open after delivering its last two occupants, although these two never got out. Instead, they opened the elevator's manhole and stayed quiet waiting for the girls and their protectors to arrive; where they could assess the situation.

Rye ran to the elevator. There was no way she was going to stick around and cop the wraith of either Gill or Gibbs. She swung into the elevator punching the close door button on her way in before she turned to see them slowly close. Marley was there beside her as she turned. It was too late to push her back out by the time Tony arrived, nearly losing his fingers to the now minute gap of the elevator doors. Gibbs was beside him in seconds as the elevator started its descent.

"Damn!" Cursed Tony.

"The stairs, DiNozzo."

No sooner had the elevator started its descent when Marley hit the stop button.

"What are you doing, Rye? Why are you running?"

Gibbs heard the jolt of the elevator, "Wait," he called. Tony turned back.

Rye spun around and slapped Marley on the shoulder, "Damn, Marley, why did you follow me?"

"I dunno, you just ran. I just followed. I figured we were in danger or something. I wasn't trying to catch you or anything…"

"You idiot! They wouldn't have worried about me. Shit. They had you safe and sound. Come on, you get off at the suite floor…."

"They've stopped," said Gibbs.

Tony reached for the button on the panelled wall, "Hit the call button, Boss."

Before Gibbs could touch the call button, Rye hit the button for the twelfth floor, "…Then I'll take the other elevator down to the lobby."

Before the elevator moved more than six inches, Marley hit the stop button again. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not telling." Rye reached for the button, but Marley stopped her.

This time the elevator groaned, as did Gibbs and DiNozzo, "Careful it may go into lockdown," warned Gibbs.

"The stairs, come on," led Tony.

"No, Rye, wait, why?... You told Dan you were going visiting. Who are you going to visit at this time of night?"

"Marley, don't worry about it. Come on, Gibbs and Tony will be half way down the stairs by now."

Rye hit the descent button again.

Marley relented, then realization dawned …."You're going to see your father, aren't you?" She hit the stop button again.

During the stopping and starting of the elevator the young Russian and the American listened from above.

"They are alone," said Iisakkii, and moved towards the manhole opening.

_Shit the kids gonna try and take them here_, thought the American.

With each jerk the two held on for dear life. But with the last jolt of the elevator, the younger man was forced through the opened manhole and landed on the floor behind the girls. They screamed at the sound of the intruder thumping behind them and turned to see the crumpled form of a young man dressed as a waiter of the hotel.

Iisakkii got to his feet quickly and grabbed Marley. Rye hit the button for the twelfth floor, the motion sending Marley and her assailant to the corner of the elevator. The American was about to jump down through the man hole when the elevator started up again. He was thrown back against the walls of the elevator shaft and hit his head on a steel girder.

"Shit!" He threw himself forward grabbing the frame of the manhole and dropped himself head first through the cavity. Tucking his legs as they cleared, he released his hold, flipped and landed on his feet. He grabbed Rye and hit the stop button.

Iisakkii had Marley in a bear hug, holding her with her feet off the ground. Marley employed her slide, drop kick manoeuvre, and the young Russian was soon on both his knees gasping for air and cradling his testicles.

The American struggled with the erratic twisting, punching, and kicking of Rye. For someone who had been so apt and flexible at extreme physical feats just moments before was having a difficult time with a petite fifteen year old girl. "Hey! Now, stop, listen, Marley? Listen we are not going to hurt you."

Rye was too engrossed in the struggle to comprehend or absorb what the man was saying. As far as she was concerned he was an attacker. _He had jumped from the ceiling for christ sake_, she thought.

Marley hit the button for the twelfth floor. The elevator was more than half way to their floor and Marley hoped by now that Gibbs and Tony were there; ready for when the doors finally opened.

Marley joined Rye with her defense against the older man. The younger one still gasped for air as Marley jumped on the American's back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Rye was still tucked against the older man's chest, his strong arms around her, holding her close. "Will you two just stop it?" he yelled, "ahh, no, don't do that!"

Rye threw her head back hard against his sternum. He jolted, throwing his head back trying to keep his chin from getting smacked by the force of her head butt. Marley took advantage of the closeness of his head and latched her teeth on to his exposed ear lobe.

"Ah Yeee!" He immediately dropped Rye, as the door of the elevator opened.

Gibbs and Tony had arrived some seconds before, puffing a little from their run down the stairwell, to join Tim, who had seen the scuffle in the elevators on the surveillance cams. As the doors opened, all three stood there, their guns drawn and pointing at the American. He was slumped over, trying to dislodge a twelve year old piranha girl from his right ear, by dropping her forward to flip her over his shoulder.

Gibbs kept his gun on the man with Marley in his grips, while Tony swung his weapon to a distressed looking waiter crouched in the left back corner.

"Let her go," demanded Gibbs.

"I wish I could," he cried. The American dared not let her go. He kept his head tucked, body hunched and the child airborne, for fear she was going to take his ear lobe off. _Mike Tyson had nothing on this kid_. He thought. Straightening up he pushed Marley's body up and forward over his shoulder, then applied a hard wallop to her backside, forcing her to finally relinquish her hold.

"Gibbs!" said the American, "I believe this belongs to you." He dropped Marley on her feet, and she ran to Gibbs wrapping her arms around his waist.

Gibbs lowered his gun, frowned as he let out his long held breath.

"CALLEN!"

**FREEZE RFRAME: CA to Close Up of G. Callen, shrugging with arms raised and a grin. Convert Black and White. Cut**

TBC

**Chapter 11 : HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR STAY. YA ALL COME BACK NOW/NOT!**

**A.N. Okay last chapter and then epilogue coming up. Many thanks to Harliquinn for help filling the holes. Please Review. Post an author alert for news of Freeze Frame 3. Third in the series.**


	11. Hope You Enjoyed Your Stay

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

Warnings: Spanking of minors in this chapter, but only one bad Ziva Idiom.

**Chapter 11 : HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR STAY. Y'ALL COME BACK NOW/NOT!**

**FREEZE FRAME: ****CUT Gibbs and Marley, close up in profile resting foreheads on each other. Convert Black and White. CUT**

_**CA to Executive suite lounge.**_

Gibbs entered the suite from the lift just outside their rooms, hauling Marley under his arms like a bag of potatoes. Tony followed with a disgruntled and writhing Rye firmly in his grasp. Both girls were deposited firmly by the back of the large sofa where Gill happily slept on. Tim and Callen followed next, supporting a young man who was finding it difficult to walk.

Not a word was spoken, that was until Abby spotted Callen sitting the younger man on a dining room chair.

"Callen," squealed Abby, running over and almost tackling him in her conventional bear hug of a greeting.

Marley knew Gibbs was angry, more than angry. He wasn't saying anything. He had been frightened, just for a moment. She hadn't seen it in his face when he had drawn the gun on her would be attacker, but she had felt the relief as it vibrated through his entire body while she had been holding onto him at the elevator. Callen, he had said. He recognized her attacker, knew him, and he was relieved. She didn't know who Callen was, but she was willing to bet that he was one of the good guys because everybody put their guns away. She, too, was scared then relieved, but she was also willing to bet that neither she nor Rye would be faring too well in the near future. They had been in danger, and Gibbs still hadn't said anything yet.

Marley slowly raised her hand.

"NO, you cannot go to the bathroom," yelled Gibbs.

"WHAAAATA?" bellowed Gill. A wide eyed, dishevelled head suddenly appeared from the bed of the sofa. Gill gave fretful cry as she was wretched from sound slumber.

Marley immediately crossed her legs.

Gill surveyed the room, the entire team and two complete strangers were sitting in the dining room. The girls were close to her; standing at attention with their backs hard against the back of the sofa. "What's happening? …Jethro?"

"Lots, Gill. Staring with a late night adventure and escape attempt by our two resident juvenile delinquents, then a thwarted kidnapping attempt in the elevator outside. "

Gill immediately jumped up and came to the front of the girls and started to examine them. "Are they alright? Are you hurt? What in the world…, Jethro?"

"They're fine, Gill. I'll fill you in a minute, for now would you escort Marley to the bathroom?"

Marley only half raised her hand this time, "UHmm, I don't nee…"

"You will be escorted, Marley; you will not be leaving Gill's or my sight from now on."

"But, Gibbs, I don't need to go to the bathroom. Well, I didn't, I just wanted to ask who he is," she said, pointing to Callen.

Gibbs drew in his breath then blew it out, letting it calm him, "He's a NCIS Special Op's agent from L.A."

The young Russian groaned. "You are undercower agent; you were not tryging to kidknap goirls?

G. gave the young rookie a apologetic shrug, "Da, Chekov, not trying to kidnap girls." He turned to Marley, examining her, _So this was Marley Rose Hanson, tough little thing, obviously runs in the family_, he thought. He smiled and tugged at his ear, "Yeah, I'm the guy who you nearly took an ear off!"

Marley gulped, _Great put myself in danger and attacked one of Gibbs's men._

Abby's response pulled Marley from her thought, "Oh my god, Callen, you're bleeding."

"It's okay, Abby. Really, it's nothing," he said, indicating the young Russian."I think he's in worse shape. Just get the boy some ice. This is Iisakkii, everyone."

"And who's Iisakkii?" asked Tony.

Callen searched Gibbs's expression for a cue. He knew he wouldn't be keeping too much from his team, well from this point on anyway, but Marley was a different story.

Abby returned with an ice pack and handed it to the young Russian.

"He's not one of us," announced Callen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" chorused Marley and Tony.

Iisakkii inserted the icepack down his pants and blew out a breath, "It means; I am not undercower agent, am just errand boy for Uncle Ivan. Ourr job was to kidnap goirl, little goirl of little sister of…."

"Hey! Chekov, zip it for now, not in front of the kid."

Tony huffed, "Chekov…Star Trek…Russian whiz kid…wery interrestink."

Marley interrupted and stormed towards Callen. "Why not in front of me?" asked Marley, "why do you want to kidnap me, sister...? Uncle Nic...?" Marley shot a glance back at Gibbs "Uncle Nic was an undercover agent….he's missing…He…." She looked back at Callen. "You know my Uncle Nic…. Have you seen him? Is he alive?"

Callen didn't know how to answer this one. _God this kid was smart._ He wanted to look away from her eyes, their slight vibration as the rims tried to contain her tears, but he couldn't, and he shouldn't lie to her either. "Yeah, he's alive," but he could under these circumstances.

Marley collapsed into his chest, hiding her tears and getting her breath back. Callen could see Gibbs's concerned expression.

Gibbs rubbed at his face, "When did you see him last or hear from him?" He asked quietly.

"Three weeks ago." admitted Callen.

"Then you don't know for certain," snapped Tony, immediately regretting it. Everybody was thinking it; he'd just thought it out loud.

Gibbs and Callen shot Tony the same admonishment with their silent facial expressions.

Ziva shook her head, "sometimes, Tony, you are such a nickel poof."

"What is a nickel poof?" asked Iisakkii.

"A simpleton," said Tim.

"Bumbling fool," glared Abby.

"Stupid bastard," whispered Rye, so she thought.

Gibbs shot her a look of raw annoyance, "Racking them up, kid." He simply stated. Now, Rye was the one to immediately cross her legs.

"It's nin-com-poop, ZIVA! And I'm not a nincompoop."

"Yes, Tony, I realize it is just part of your act. But you did put your big foot into your mouth."

"You got that right, Ziva," said Gibbs.

Marley was getting frustrated, "please can I get a straight answer? How do you know he's alive?

"I feel it in my gut," declared Callen.

"Is your gut as good as Gibbs's?" asked Marley as she stood back and rubbed at her wet face.

"Yep, it is," answered Gibbs.

Marley turned to Gibbs, "you knew didn't you...? You knew that he was alive," she accused.

"MIGHT be alive, Marley. It's complicated and now very messy."

"No, don't talk to me!" she yelled. "It's fine; just keep all the bullshit to yourself, like I care."

"Hey!" Gill, Tony and Callen, chastised in unison.

Callen grabbed Marley and swung her back around to face him, "there's a very good reason why you weren't to know anything. There was a very good reason why nobody was to know about you. Nic went to a lot of trouble to disappear for your protection. Now, you need to understand this… And from what I've observed this weekend, you and your sidekick there," he said, inclining his head in Rye's direction, "haven't made your protection that easy for anyone."

Rye felt the tension in the air building. "Okay, in hindsight the dumb waiter was a dumb idea, but it wasn't Marley's idea. She was just trying to stop me."

Marley slapped her hands over her face. _Rye wasn't helping… either of them._ She kept her face hidden, knowing what the next question would be.

"So, Marley...if you can't beat them you join them?" asked Tony.

"And you, Rye," accused Gill, "why didn't you stop?"

"I tried to stop Marley from following me. She was the one in danger, not me. But, she wouldn't listen."

"Acktually, you were the one in danger. We did not have good descripktion of Marley. The Amerikaan and I were told Marley waz fourteen year old goirl. We thought you were Marley," interjected the young Russian, while pointing at Rye.

Rye looked first at Gill, then at Gibbs, and the realization hit as to how much trouble she was actually in, _shit; who would have thought that sneaking out nearly got me kidnapped? _

While Rye paled, Marley threw her hands in the air, "See what I mean? Nobody tells me anything. You guys all know stuff about everything, and I'm kept in the dark. How am I supposed to stay out of danger when I don't even know I'm in danger?"

Gibbs had said nothing during their banter. He slumped, then leaned on the back of the sofa and watched the proceedings. Young missy at this stage was angry, confused and getting a little too big for her britches. One more outburst and comment like the one she had just made, and Gibbs was going to find it hard not to remove said britches and wail her backside. Oh, he knew where the adrenaline behind the outburst was coming from; that sympathetic understanding was keeping his anger in check. Marley was headed for a meltdown. He'd seen it before. He decided he needed to put a stop to it, NOW!

The BOSS took the Floor. …"Rye and Marley, bed, now. I will deal with you two in the morning. Gill, can you go with them? Stay with them until they're asleep?"

The girls went to protest. Gibbs held up his hand and gave both a determined and explicit stare, "Uhh, not one word or I deal with you now…Ziva, get Cullen's and the kid's jackets back where they belong, undetected… Tim, how clear was the elevator footage? Were Callen and the kid recognizable?"

"Black and white footage, Boss, and their heads are down most of the time."

"Good, just the same, I'd say we'll be getting a visit from security very shortly… Tony, watch the Russian. Tie him to a chair and keep him out of sight from the door… Abby get onto room service, get coffee… lots and some food; Round table discussion in ten minutes. We'll work out plans in the morning."

Everybody immediately went about their tasks. Gill grabbed the girls quite tersely by their arms and marched them to the master bedroom. Ziva gathered clothes and quietly slipped out the door to the adjoining suite.

"Boss, Vance wants to see you in MTAC at 0600," said Tony.

"Yeah, well I've got a fair idea what that is about…" Before Gibbs could expand the door bell rang. Gibbs went to the door snapping an instruction on his way. "Tony, get him out of sight," he said pointing to the Russian.

Tony picked the boy up by his shoulders and hauled him into the lounge of the adjoining suite. Gibbs opened the door to find two security guards radioing in to their supervisor.

"Got it, O'Brien…. Ah, Mr Stillwater?"

"Yep, what can I do for you guys?"

"Sir, our supervisor, he rang you earlier about the unauthorized use of the dumb waiter….,"

"Yes."

"Well, sir, he spotted some disturbing footage on the surveillance cams. The footage is a bit fuzzy, sir, but your two girls …..."

"Its fine, officer. They're fine. You caught them trying to avoid my bodyguards. Your supervisor had them pegged for the misuse of the dumb waiter. Pretty astute of you fellas," praised Gibbs.

"Oh, good, then the girls are alright? They're safe?"

With that a sharp TWACK followed by a yelp could be heard from the master bedroom. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and smirked as Marley came busting into the room rubbing her backside, abruptly stopping when she bumped next to him at the door.

The security guards looked down at the scowl and screwed up face of a twelve year old rubbing her butt. "You're right, she looks safe," said one.

"Not too happy though, hey," said the second.

Abby, Callen and Tony all cringed at the sound of a second THAWK and a yelp.

"Rye!" laughed Tony, "Aww, that's gotta be a …."

"Hairbrush," inserted Abby.

"Bare?" inquired, a flinching Callen.

"Close to," informed an experienced Abby.

The security guards nodded, and Gibbs smiled. "Okay, Mr Stillwater, we'll report in that everything's A-OK."

"Thanks, fellas. Yeah, they're fine," said Gibbs as he put one arm around Marley and closed the door. Marley stopped rubbing her bottom and reciprocated Gibbs's hug. Gibbs then took Marley's chin in his hand and made her look up at him, "you okay, now?"

"Sort of... Gill's not to happy with me, though."

"I'm not surprised."

"She's especially not happy about the way I spoke to you about Uncle Nic."

"Hmmm."

"Said she's quite happy to lend you her hairbrush in the morning," said Marley trying to lower her head, but meeting the resistance of Gibbs's cupped hand.

Abby and Tony silently high fived each other.

Gibbs tried not laugh and looked straight into Marley's eyes, "I might just take her up on that."

Marley nodded.

Gibbs let go of her chin, turned her around and gave a gentle nudge to towards the bedroom. "Now, get some sleep."

Marley headed back towards the bedroom but hesitated. She watched Gibbs take a seat at the table. Gibbs signaled Abby for a cup of coffee and breathed a sigh of relief as he gathered his stressed wits about him.

"Here, Gibbs," said Abby, handing him a steaming cup of a carousing rich blend.

"Thanks, Abbs."

"Ah… Gibbs?" Abby nodded towards Marley's forlorn form standing still by the arm of the sofa.

Gibbs watched Marley from the rim of his cup. After putting the cup down and swallowing the mouthful of hot black coffee he called her over using his forefinger. Relief washed over her fine facial features, as she stifled the urge to run to him. Once she was by his side, Gibbs grabbed her and drew her into a tight embrace, letting her bury her face into the crook of his neck.

"Frightened, huh," he whispered in her ear, then laid a gentle kiss on her head.

Gibbs felt the subtle nod of Marley's head and the thumping of her heart. It was nearing 0200, Gibbs would be lucky to get three hours sleep before he had to confront Vance in MTAC. He gathered her up onto his lap and rubbed circles on her back until the heart beat quietened and the purring of sleep was heard.

_**FADE IN to Dining Room/lounge of Executive suite.**_

Ziva had returned from her stealthy mission to find Tony transferring a sleeping Marley to the sofa, where he covered her with the blanket. The young Russian was still tied to an office chair. He had been wheeled into the far corner of the room, out of ear shot of their discussion. As they both took seats at the large table, Gibbs directed the brainstorm of information that each had to offer. Callen briefed the team on the case that Nic and the L.A Special Ops had been working on.

"Intelligence and Homeland Security were working with us on the abduction of young girls in the LA area. The belief was that they were being sold on the sex slave market. A Russian group, fairly new to the industry and wanting to get into the competitive market of said industry, had branched off into extortion and kidnapping. It's headed by a guy called Ivan Volkov. He has a partner here in the States, that much we're sure of but his identity is still a mystery."

"Uncle Ivan," Surmised Ziva.

"How's Nic Hanson involved?" asked Tony.

"Nic worked with Intelligence and had done some undercover work in Europe and had made contacts. We decided to keep the whole case quiet and go in deep. The missing in action posting was Intelligence's idea and Nic's. He really needed to bury his true identity. "

"Not just for national security reasons but for his family, too," added Gibbs.

"Nic is very good at his job. He manages to get in deep and get a lot of valuable information out in a variety of different ways. The trouble is, he knows an awful lot too; Information that both sides want to know or want to suppress.

"So you think he's been made?" asked Tony.

"Pretty sure of it. But I'm on the bottom of the chain here. We were given orders to find Marley."

"Why do they want her?" queried Ziva.

"Nic won't talk. If they have Marley; threaten her, he will talk.

"How did they find out about Marley? What's the connection?" asked Tim.

"I don't know," said Callen, "we were just given the leads."

"When?" snapped Gibbs.

"A week ago, but we hadn't been able to find her. There are no files; they're gone. They must have some information about the duel care program."

"Yes, but Marley was registered as a fourteen year old," said Ziva.

"Yep, we've been looking for an adolescent."

Gibbs slammed his fits on the table, "Damn… what's the link?"

"Well, Rose's death may have alerted them," said Tim.

"Alerted who?" asked Tony.

"Nic?" Suggested Tim.

"Nic may have found out about it, but I doubt he would have risked anything that would have blown his cover," stated Callen.

"It's not Nic," mused Tony, pulling his lip. "It could be Roche."

"How, Roche?" queried Gibbs.

"He's a hired gun, Boss, well was. We knew that. He was selling out Isles, a nobody. He needed money, but that went sour. He'd have contacts, maybe from other jobs."

"Yes," said Ziva, "we did a search on his bank records."

"Large deposits were made to his account after Rose's death and before his own," added Tony.

"Have we traced them?"

"No, they've come from off shore accounts. But, maybe whoever is paying him alerted Volkov. "

Tim's and Abby's eyes lit up in unison. Tim rushed to the computer," I'm going to try and get trace. It may be connected to the security alert flags on Marley's and Rose's bank accounts."

"Rose's bank account has been frozen," said Ziva.

"Her everyday saving account, yes, but not the Trust fund," said Abby.

Abby handed Gibbs a print out of the details and transactions of the Cameron family trust, and then Gibbs handed it to Callen.

"Thirty million dollars! That alone is enough motivation for Volkov to want Marley and keep Nic alive.

"That's incredible, Gibbs. Marley has thirty Million dollars?"Asked Tony, "God, she could buy a …"

"A thicker pair of pajama pants," quipped Marley, her heard poking over the back of the sofa.

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep, not eavesdropping," scolded Gibbs.

'Marley's head immediately disappeared.

"Only a third of it, Tony. The other two thirds belong to Nic and Rose Hanson, until they are declared officially deceased," whispered Abby.

"Nic set up a pretty sophisticated security lock on it. But, yeah, Marley's voice activation allows her to access her and Rose's shares. I'm not sure what sort of access Nic has," called Tim from his console.

"But, I have access to it all," interrupted Marley again.

Gibbs went to move towards the child, but stopped when her head quickly dropped back out of sight. "Tim, chase the transactions down. The links have gotta be all there; Roche, his payments and the withdrawals from the account over the last six months."

"If Roche's transactions were connected to banks or financial management groups such as those used by the Cameron trust, the security flags could have alerted those connected with Volkov," suggested Tim.

"And maybe that's where we should be looking for Volkov's silent partner," added Tony

"Sick bastards! Gibbs, they could be tagging the girls from trust funds," growled Abby.

"Make sense." mused Callen.

"But it could be merely co-incidence that Rose's death sparked the security flags on the trust. Roche calls in a debt, a payment, and Marley's alerted them to the connection with her attempts to withdraw money," surmised Ziva.

Tony, Abby and Tim all chorused, "No such thing as co-incidence, Ziva; rule number 39."

"Yes," interrupted, Marley for the third time, "It's more like six degrees of Kevin Bacon."

"You mean seven degrees of separation," corrected Ziva, proudly.

"No, she means six degrees of Kevin Bacon," said Tony. "Same idea as six degress of seperation; it's based on the idea that it's a small world, not mere co-incidence. It's all about the links; like one can assume that any individual can be linked through his or her film roles to the actor Kevin Bacon within six steps."

"Yeah, like Elvis Presley," said Marley.

"Let's see Elvis Presley…hmmm 'Change of Habit', with Ed Asner and Mary Tyler Moore. Asner was in 'JFK' with Bacon… That's only one point of separation. I am the master," cried Tony.

"I am now totally confused," said Ziva.

"Who's Kevin Bacon?" yelled Gibbs.

Tony started to explain. Gibbs held up his hand, while he was sure it was some analogical film connection and lateral Di Nozzo link, his patience was wearing thin again. He was with Ziva on this one and just too tired to get up and hit Tony up the back of the head.

"Never mind, Di Nozzo, I don't wanna know, unless, of course, Mary Tyler Moore has been sold off as a sex slave somewhere.

Tony laughed, then stopped abruptly, "Highly unlikely, Boss. Point is the two cases have ended up linked. Rose's death has led us to Nic Hanson's undercower operation."

"Which could severely blow up in our face," summarized Callen.

"And puts Marley and Rye at risk," said Ziva.

"Rye?"

"Yes, Abby, Rye has been mistaken for Marley."

"She's right, Abbs. Okay. So I get us more time with the help of Vance and Hetty. We get Nic out and bust this ring and the whole market. Can do," announced Gibbs. "You people come up with some plan by the time I get back from Headquarters in the morning. Until then, we keep our covers and we stay here. Now, before my brain explodes …everybody get some rest."

"So, are we gonna rescue Uncle Nic, Gibbs?"

Gibbs marched over to Marley and picked her up. "You, young lady, will be told everything when we know."

"So, I'm part of the team, right? You need me, right? With the codes and everything?"

Marley was starting to get hyped up again.

"Yes, you're part of the team, so the same order goes. REST! We still have a few other matters to sort out with you and Rye in the morning, and then we'll talk about Uncle Nic's case."

Marley screwed up her face as Gibbs hauled her into the master bedroom. The team dispersed, leaving the young Russian still tied to a chair facing the naughty corner. They flicked off the lights before finding somewhere to rest. Gibbs deposited Marley in the bed next to Gill.

Gill roused, "How'd it go?"

"I'll fill you in the morning; meanwhile don't let these two out of your sight."

Marley turned to Gill, "It will be okay, Gill. Gibbs will work it all out. But we better get some sleep, it's late you know."

Gill rolled her eyes, "grrrr, can I smack her, Jethro?"

"Be my guest," laughed Gibbs.

Before flicking the lights Gibbs grabbed a change of clothes. There was no point in him sleeping. He'd shower and head straight into NCIS under the cover of darkness. He needed a quiet place to think before the MTAC meeting.

_**CA to front door of the executive suite. It is around 9 am the next morning. Gibbs enters, coffee, Caf Pow and Danishes in hand. Pan to Abby, Callen and Marley, who are up and at the table.**_

Gibbs laid his booty on the table.

"Ohh Gibbs, just what I need. Wow a double surprise gift for me this morning?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Marley gave me this signed CD. Look "Dead Men Don't Talk". They're here Gibbs, just up stairs. Wished I'd known that's where these two had gone. Hey, I may have even tried the dumb waiter myself."

"Yeah? You would? And you would have been just as uncomfortable as Rye and Marley are going to be when I'm finished with them," shot back Gibbs. "Where is everybody?"

"Gill's with Rye in the bedroom, Tony's escorted our hostage to the bathroom, Ziva's showering, and Tim's still snoozing on the sofa bed."

"What we got to work with, Gibbs?" asked Callen.

"More than they think we have. We've got more time, not much, but a couple of days at least. By the end of the week, Homeland Security and Intelligence are moving in and taking who they can. They will cut their losses if they have to."

"What does that mean, Gibbs?" asked Marley.

"It means everybody listens and follows orders," said Gibbs, shooting the child a cool stare.

"So, where do we start?" asked Abby.

"We get out of here undetected. If anymore of Volkov's men are watching we want them to believe that everything is going to plan. But, I want the girls out of here."

Tony walked back into the room and pushed the young Russian into a soft armchair. "Rest, kid, I'll get you something to eat in a minute." Tony joined the round table discussion.

"Tony, you, Tim and Abby are to take Iisakkii back to headquarters," instructed Gibbs. "Interrogate him; get what you can on tape. Have Ducky check him and put him under twenty four hour watch there. But don't process him, we may need him. Vance will organize that. Abby get Marley's audio codes and then get back here with Tim. Grab some trace bugs and receivers, as well. We will need some wires on people. Callen, you take Ziva and the girls to my place. You know the alarms, set them and keep the girls inside."

"What about you, Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"Gill and I will stay here until you and Tim get back. I'll meet the others at my place after dark. Tony, when you finish get to my place. We'll have a brainstorm then. Callen, you and Iisakkii are going to have to report in to Volkov; Keep the cover going; you'll need to come up with something."

"How are we going to get out undetected, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Good question, I'm open to suggestions. Tim and Tony can go as they are. You're Mr. Stillwater's bodyguards. But, as far as everyone else goes, it needs to look like they are still all here. Callen and young Iisakkii over there may still have to play the goons, in theory anyway."

"I may have an idea," squealed Abby.

"Shoot," said Tony.

"No wait, give me a couple of minutes," said Abby, then disappeared.

Gibbs shrugged, "you got the morning to get organized, people. Get dressed and fed and ready to go by 1300. Vance is expecting you."

Gibbs paused and took a swig of his coffee, "Callen what time do you have to check in with Volkov?"

"12:00 at the latest."

"Got most of the bases covered, Boss?"

"Yep, most, just one little infringement to lay to rest before we can push the day forward," said Gibbs, as he strolled towards the master bedroom. He knocked before he entered, "Gill, you decent?"

"Always, Jethro, come in." Gibbs smiled and called Marley, "you, code girl, with me."

Marley's stomach flipped then flopped. This wasn't going to be pleasant. No chance of Gibbs; the master of detail, forgetting. Marley swallowed and walked slowly, thinking, _well, maybe he was right, getting this out of the way meant moving on, though sitting may not be easy._

_**CA to interior bedroom. Marley and Gibbs enter. Gill is dressed and brushing her hair. Rye appears from the bathroom also dressed. **_

Gill moved to stand next to Gibbs. "You two, sit," he ordered indicating the end of the bed.

Rye and Marley perched themselves on the bed, then looked at the two very serious parental faces in front of them.

"Okay, without giving me the she said that, then she said this, details of your adventure last night, tell Gill and me why on earth you would stuff yourself in a box, risking injury or worse in a dumb waiter not meant for human travel, to sneak out. Rye you first."

"I was bored. I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't know I was in any danger."

"I'll give you not knowing you were in danger, but…"

"But," Gill interrupted, "You knew that you were not supposed to leave, that you were effectively grounded until we could make sure we could get you home safe. Grounded and bored, it's part of the program."

"Where were you going?" asked Gibbs.

"To that frat party."

Marley threw Rye a searching look. She frowned, _why was Rye making it worse? What was so bad wanting to see her dad ?_

Rye pursed her lips, stared at Marley, daring her to say anything. Marley slumped, shrugged, then let out a long sigh.

Neither Gill or Gibbs missed the girl's body language, "You know you're not making this any easier on yourself or Marley," warned Gibbs.

"Marley tried to stop me. None of this is her fault. She was just trying to do the right thing. She was trying to stop me leaving. "

"And why didn't it work?" asked Gill.

"Because, I was mad at her."

"Marley, why was Rye mad at you?" asked Gibbs.

"I made her cry, and she said things about her dad that she didn't want to say."

Rye kicked Marley. "You don't have to give all the details, just cut to the chase."

Marley resumed her explanation, "Then she got mad and wanted to leave, and it was my fault, kind of."

"So, you followed her. You didn't think to come and get one of us?" asked Gill.

"She called me a snitch. I thought I could convince her not to go, and then when she went I followed and tried to get her to come back."

"See it's not her fault, so ground me for life, whatever," snarled Rye.

"Cut the attitude, Rye," growled Gibbs. "Grounding… you are already grounded and will be spending the next couple of days in protective custody, which means you're on my watch now."

"Oops…," said Marley, "that means his methods, Rye."

"Which means what?" asked Rye.

"Same as your dad's, Rye," smirked Gibbs, "I've had an interesting conversation with him this morning. He knows you've been sneaking out."

Rye looked somewhat surprised, but then quickly re-composed the petulant teenage act, "So what?... Yeah, Gran and Gill told him. That's why I'm in the program, so they can figure out why I'm being soooo rebellious."

Gibbs leaned in really close, "he knows that you've been sneaking out and visiting the hospital to watch him. Skipping school and sneaking into the hospital, to see how he's doing. Too scared or too what . . .?" Gibbs paused, "to face him."

"No that's not …." Rye's anger suddenly dissipated, "He knows?"

"He knows."

"He's not mad at me? He's not ashamed of me?"

"Why would he be ashamed of you, Rye?" asked Gill.

Rye dropped her head, "Cause I'm ashamed of me," she whispered.

Gill knelt down in front of the girl and took her hands, "Rye?"

Rye shook her head.

"She's ashamed because she's glad her dad's home. And she's glad that she will have to look after him, and that he will never have to go back and disarm bombs."

"Shut up, Marley!" snapped Rye.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Rye. They're pretty normal feelings. They're not as sinister or evil as they sound. You want him safe and alive and needing you. You and I need to do a lot of talking, young lady, and as soon as we can we are going to see your dad. You will be also surprised at how well he is doing," encouraged Gill.

"I am surprised already. I saw him walking with his new leg the other day. He's so strong."

Gibbs sat next to Rye, "Hey, well, so are you kid. He's proud of you, he is definitely not ashamed. However, he is mad at you, and has given me permission to impress upon you the consequences of your actions; Actions that put you in danger."

Rye went to repeat her objection on that point. Gibbs held up his hand, "actions that also put Marley in danger."

Before Rye could object any further, Gibbs pulled her across his knee and landed one very hard smack to her jean clad backside.

"Oweee. Shit!" yelped Rye.

Marley jumped up and stood in front of Gibbs with Rye over his knee, wriggling from the sting of another swat he'd just landed.

"It wasn't her fault, Gibbs. Rye told me not to come, told me to go back, tried to push me back. But I wouldn't go. I put myself in danger."

"Exactly, seems to me you both should have listened to each other," said Gill. Taking position on the end of the bed next to Gibbs, Gill grabbed a surprised Marley and very fluently had the small girl over her knee.

"Nice technique, Mrs. Stillwater."

"Why thank you, Mr. Stillwater," said Gill and added a resounding wallop to Marley's backside.

Both girls were head to head, while Gill and Gibbs assailed their rear ends with quick sharp, stinging smacks.

"Ow, this is your fault, Marley!" cried Rye.

"Oweee. You can't blame me…" retorted Marley.

"Oweee, man go easy, Gibbs. OWWWwww. Yes, I can blame you..OW…if you'd just gone….OW"

"Oweee. No, if you'd just stayed and sucked it uppppp…. Owwee, Ahhh…Mom stay with the rhythm you're getting extra in, not fair, Ow, Ow" yelled Marley.

Gibbs laughed, and added two very quick smacks to Rye's bottom.

"Owww, owww, Gibbs, please enough. OWWW. Marley, don't encourage their competition."

Gill had her rhythm pretty much down pat, "Ow, Ow, Ow! What competition? At least you've got jeans on. I've, got..OW… hardly any protection what so… Owwwwa, ever," complained Marley, accentuating with alternating kicks.

"Hey, you two, you do the crime together you get the punishment together. Now stop wriggling both of you." Gibbs added a swat to Rye's upturned backside after each word, with Gill following his lead and technique to the seat of Marley's pajama pants.

Rye stopped arguing, deciding to concentrate on getting off Gibbs's knee. She threw her hand back to cover her burning butt and pushed back onto her feet to touch the floor. She was almost vertical before Gibbs grabbed her hand and held it to the small of her back, lifting one knee he tipped the teen further forward, effectively raising the target and giving her no leverage with her feet that were now off the floor.

Gibbs landed the hardest smack yet to the lower half of Rye's tender buttocks, then paused. "This is not over yet, Rye. Now, we can finish this without the commentary or the fight, or with the hairbrush that Gill has kindly offered to lend me, your choice."

"No, okay, okay," cried Rye.

Gill and Gibbs landed another five swats each to the respective miscreants, then let both lay there for a moment with their tears and short-lived misery.

Rye lifted her head and looked at Marley's sobbing form still drapped over Gills knee, "Sorry, Marl's for putting you in danger."

Marley looked up at Rye, a slight smile forming on her wet face, "Nah, I shoulda...aa... listened to you. Besides never appp...apologize, it's a sign of weakness. Gibbs's rule number 6," she advised as she used her forearm to wipe her tears away.

Rye looked at Marley. "That's BULLSHIT!"

Gibbs added one last wallop. "Language, Rye."

" OWWW"

Gibbs stood Rye up. Her hands immediately went to the seat of her pants. Gibbs grabbed them. "Rye, Marley made her own choices, and you made yours. It's over now. No next time, Okay."

"Got it, Gibbs. I really didn't mean to cause this much drama."

"Yeah, I know, kid." Gibbs stood up and gave Rye a firm hug, tussled her hair then planted a kiss on her crown, "That's from your dad too. Now, why don't you and Gill go get some breakfast?"

Gill had Marley in an embrace by now and was patting her back, while the twelve year old massaged her burning backside, something which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"Did you hear that Marley, it's over…" said Gill.

"Not quite, Gill. Marley and I need to have another little talk. You can stay if you feel you should, it won't take long."

"Something I should know about?"

"Yep, it's about Nic. It's about a plan to rescue him. We are all going to need to be on board, including you. But, we need to work out all the details together."

"Fine, then we'll talk about it over breakfast. You and Marley can have your private talk."

"Good, hey, wait a minute... some good news… Isles confessed. That means no court for Marley. Fornell had Judge Knight arraign him. He has also granted you full custody of Marley and included his recommendation on your adoption application. There's still a long process to go, but with help from witness protection we may be able to speed it all up. Officially for now you are Marley's foster mother.

Gill smiled and grabbed Marley into a huge hug.

Marley's tears welled up, "what about Uncle Nic?"

"Uncle Nic will be safe and will be your Uncle Nic for the rest of your life. And if you and he want to live together that's fine by me. One second of you as my daughter is still the best thing that's ever happened to me, so don't let that stress you out. We will work all that out as soon as he is safe and well. Okay…Promise me, you're okay with that."

Marley threw herself into Gills arms, "I'm so okay with that, Mom."

"Good," Gill stood up and met Rye, who had waited at the door. "Come on Rye, let's get some food."

"Cool, Gill, you're a mom."

"Yep."

"So, do I get my mobile phone back?"

"Nope," said Gibbs.

"What about my heels, they're not back yet, can I still borrow yours, Gill?

"Nope," said Gill.

"Jeeze, Gill you got the mom thing down pat, you really don't need to practice on me."

Everyone laughed as they closed the door behind them. Gibbs waited until it clicked shut, then sat back down on the bed, "Marley, come here."

Marley went a stood between his knees, "so bad news, Gibbs?"

"Nope. But you need to know and understand that we will try and do everything we can to get Nic out. However, we won't pursue any plan of action, if you or Rye or any of this team's lives are under threat. We don't have very much time to get this done, and we don't even have a sound plan yet. Do you know very much about what sort of job your Uncle Nic did for intelligence?"

"A little. He worked under cover a lot, but I was never allowed to know very much."

"Yemmm. Well, sometimes for everybody's safety and the countries security, we have to let others go."

"You mean you leave a man behind? I thought the marine code was you never leave a man behind."

"It is. It's just not everybody's code. Your Uncle Nic has made a promise to you. He has made it clear to Callen that you and other missing girls are the priority. And if there has to be a choice between him and getting these bad guys…Then…."

Marley put her hands over Gibbs mouth, "I know, I know, just don't say it okay, Gibbs."

"Yep."

Marley sighed with relief and went to leave. Gibbs held firm. "Uh, uh!"

"What?"

"A warning, Marley. Last night was the third time, no sorry, fourth time you put yourself in a dangerous situation. There are no grey lines here, Marley, no maybe it will be alright. This is serious. This is dangerous. You will know everything you need to know, everything that we know, as long as you are safe. So, you will listen carefully and obey orders."

"I promise, Gibbs."

"Yep," said Gibbs as he picked her up and upended her over his knee.

"Hey, no fair, Gill already…" Marley stopped complaining as she felt her pajama pants lowered to the top of her thighs and a sharp slap land on her bare backside. "But what… OWWWW, jeeesh…Gibbsss."

"A warning, Marley, a very sincere warning." Gibbs added a matching red handprint to the other cheek of her backside. "You got off pretty lightly with Gill before. So know this, you get yourself in anymore life threatening situations because you haven't followed orders or you think that you can control the situation, you will end up in this exact position. And you can count on at least another dozen of these," Gibbs added one last stinging swat. "Got it?"

"Oweeee, yes, Dad, I've got it."

Marley burst into tears, unaware of what she had subconsciously called Gibbs. She had called him that before, but only in the playful moments of their cover story or in front of others. Gibbs liked it, but didn't draw attention to it. He stood her up replacing her pajama pants as he went. He grabbed both her hands and held them in his.

"Hummmft," sulked Marley.

"Good," he said and kissed on the forehead. "Go to Breakfast."

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT Gibbs and Marley, close up in profile resting foreheads on each other. Convert Black and White. CUT.**

**TBC **

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

**A.N. Once again a big shout out to Harliquinn for the edit. I had a lot of the case detail in this chapter, but it just kept getting thicker and bogged down. I've trimmed it a lot, trying to keep it simple but clear. Of course more details will come out in the next story, but if you see any huge holes please feel free to point them out. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts.  
**


	12. Epilogue

**FREEZE FRAME 2 – Room Service **

Summary: Freeze Frame Episode Two: The team must protect Marley and Abby over a long weekend. Encouraging Marley to act like a kid seemed a good idea at the time. This is an intermittent episode, with a little romance for Gibbs, thrown in.

WARNING: Last Chapter. Short Epilogue.

A big thankyou and shout out to Harliquinn, once again for the encouragement, editing and advice with the plot…. And offering to keep helping me.

Check out Harliquinn's new NCIS/Bones story; **A Man in Uniform.**

**CHAPTER 12 : Epilogue **

**FREEZE FRAME: CA to XCU aerial shot of Nic Hanson, unconscious; Blood pouring from a wound on his head. Convert Black and White. CUT**

**oOo  
**

_**CA to Master Bedroom. Aerial Mid Shot, pan to close ups. **_

**Gill and Gibbs lay side by side on their backs talking on the unmade king size bed of the master bedroom at the Four Season's executive suite.**

"It's quiet," said Gill.

"Yep."

"Feels… Funny."

"There've only been gone five minutes."

"How long do we have to stay here?"

Gibbs turned sideways and pushed himself up , supporting his head with a bent elbow he looked straight into Gills eyes and smirked, "You'll be here all night, Mrs. Stillwater."

"But what about you, Mr Stillwater?" inquired Gill, mirroring his body language and expression.

"When Abby and Tim return I'll head off to check on the team. You won't be alone. Tim's a good agent. We may all have to come back here, though I'm hoping we can leave Marley and Rye in safe hiding at my place. In any case, I'll be back early tomorrow morning. We need to keep the cover going here until we come up with a plausible plan."

"What if you can't get Nick out, Marley is still very vunerable."

"Nic is a good agent, but we are all aware of the risks. So is Marley."

"Doesn't mean she accepts them."

"And nor should she. I as hell don't. We will do everything in our power to get him out, keep Marley safe, and bust these guys and their sex slave ring. Callen and Nic have put a lot on the line to bust this. Everybody wants these guys."

"That's not necessarily your order of priority. Is it?"

"Nope, but don't ask me to list them."

Gill raised an eyebrow and asked sincerely, "that denial, Jethro?"

Gibbs turned and lay flat on his back looking at the ceiling before he answered, "No, Hope. I hope that I won't have to leave a man behind."

Gill sensed Jethro's stretched emotions. The intensity of the situation and its complexities hung in the quiet sphere of the room. She changed the subject.

"So when will Tim and Abby be back," she asked lightly.

After two days of sleep deprivation and with the soft comforter and pillows under his body Gibbs started to doze off.

"Hey, Jethro; I asked, when will Tim and Abby be back?"

"Hmm, oh, after dark, a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?"

"Yeah good, I think I'll have a little snooze."

"You do that. Hey...We never did have that bottle of complementary champagne…" Gill smiled at Gibbs relaxed form, " ah, never mind I'm going to take a nice long relaxing soak in that spa, then maybe order room service."

Gibbs was almost asleep. He could hear the rhythm of a soft melody being hummed merge with the relaxing sound of running water. He opened one eye, and spotted the diffused form of Gill's half submerged body surrounded by bubbles, through the mist of the steam that filtered from the opened bathroom door.

Really, he just needed sleep. He got up grabbed one of the door cards and hooked it over the front door handle to their suite and flipped it. As the words Do not Disturb swung, Gibbs returned to the bedroom and dived onto the king size bed.

_**CA to Hotel Lobby Aerial long shot, pan and zoom to middle shot , zoom to close ups. . **_

The staff and concierge of the Four Seasons Hotel had watched the comings and goings of the rock band since earlier this morning. Despite their stereotypical appearance as leather clad, chain bearing heavy metal rock Band, they were really a hard working and friendly crew. Yes, they had been demanding, but had negotiated their needs with diplomacy and laughter.

They had arrived back from an earlier session after lunch and now were heading out for a sound check before dinner. The group of six exited the elevators, three on the arms of girls dressed in an assortment of leather, boots and chains. One had a dog collar, and all three wore creative and eerily gothic makeup, black lips and nail polish. The girls were their back-up singers. They were also followed by two roadies wheeling an impressive looking case that they supposed housed the latest top of the range hi tech sound board.

The valet had remembered one of the boys, Molkron, was especially protective of the piece of equipment and had refused to have anyone else but him or his crew transport it. So much so that the case was also transported in the hired cars with the band, rather than the equipment vans their crew had loaded. The valet had to laugh again as he witnessed the argument that occurred when the band and back-up singers got into the stretch black Hummer. Apparently, there hadn't been enough room for all of the people and Molkron's precious equipment, and one of the back-up singers was relegated to the crew van. As the valet watched, the tall Goth stamped her studded platform boots and marched off toward the van, head held high with bouncing pony tails and a full one inch lip pout.

Tony and Tim strode past the motley crew, observing the last of the argument between the Goth and the rocker. Their eyes, hidden behind their mirrored sunglasses, roamed the room, looking for any suspicious onlookers. However, it was difficult to suppress their smirks as they made their way into their car and headed back to NCIS headquarters. The band's crew van followed.

Behind the blacked out windows of the Hummer, Dan raised the tinted partition allowing privacy between the driver and his passengers. Ziva and Rye sat on opposite sides. Their shoulder length hair was teased high and wide. Tight pants and long boots, courtesy of a high speed shopping expedition by Abby and Gill earlier on, gave both girls some added height. The thick make-up camouflaged Rye's youth and Ziva's softer feminine facial features. Add torn t-shirts, leather vests adorned with chains, a couple of henna tattoos, also courtesy of Abby, and the two girls resembled a pair of identical Gothic bookends.

Molkron quickly opened his sound case and pulled out Marley. She looked like a cute life-sized Bratz doll dressed in her leggings and black printed smock dress. Abby and Rye had added some effective product to her hair that had her short choppy cut poking up and out in all different directions. To top it all off they added a bright purple streak in the front. Black knee high boots and a miniature studded dog collar, like Abby's, completed her incognito persona of a Goth Rocker, just like Ziva and Rye. Of course it wasn't needed as Marley was to be hidden in the case. There was no way the child was going to pass as one of the back-up singers, but they let her dress up just the same, keeping everybody's spirits high during the afternoon preparations.

"How did ya do in there, small fry?" asked Molkron.

Marley rubbed her backside. "Fine, but too bad we couldn't fit a cushion in there. Hey, how do I look?" she asked the band.

"A regular little rocker," laughed Big Johnny.

"Okay, gang, first stop safe house. Ziva got the address?" Asked Dan, AKA, Gyro.

Ziva handed the address to Dan. He informed the driver through the intercom. Dan held up the paper. "So, does this like self destruct now or something?"

"No," said Ziva. "I now have to kill you."

"You know," said Bear, "I think we should change the name of this band."

"Yeah," said Animal, "exciting as this may seem, this chick makes me a little nervous."

Ziva laughed, "Only pulling your head, guys."

"You mean pulling our legs," said Dan.

"Or she could be playing with our heads," said Menace.

"She can do both," chorused Marley and Rye.

"Well, we better get going. Marley, sit down and buckle up," ordered Ziva.

"Who buckles up in a stretch Hummer?" quizzed an indignant Marley.

"Twelve year olds do," growled Big Johnny.

As Marley was plonked on the seat by the big man, she winced slightly as her sore butt made contact with the seat. Marley ignored their smirks at her discomfort and quickly found a distraction. "Hey, what's this?" Marley pulled open a hidden compartment next to her revealing a ... "Hey, look a complimentary mini Bar!"

Before Marley could grab any of the contents, Ziva grabbed her and switched places. "Oh, no you don't."

Marley's frown was soon replaced with wonder as she discovered another compartment. This one revealed a mini T.V screen with a game console, "Hey neat… whatcha got…?"

Menace asked, "how long to get to this safe house, Gyro?"

"About forty minutes."

They all groaned as Marley found her game of choice, a futuristic combat force that annihilated slimy ugly aliens, then she cranked up the sound.

_**CA to Interior Dark room. **_

**High slatted windows can be seen from a profile ground shot. Pan to figure asleep on a camp bed, arms perched under his head. The figure is dishevelled, grimy and unshaven. CA to extreme close up of face. **

Nic Hanson suddenly snapped to attention as the sudden onslaught of cold putrid water hit his face. He grimaced in pain when he tried to sit up, forgetting that his ankle was connected to the bed leg by two feet of steel chain. He shuffled to the center of the cot and sat up and stared into the face of the goon who had just grabbed his hair and pulled his head back pushing and constricting his spine. As quickly as he had grabbed his head the goon let it go and drop to Nic's chest. The goon then moved away and stood beside his boss. Nic lifted his head slowly, finding it difficult to focus on the face of the big man standing in front of him.

"Well Mr. Nikolay Hanson, I have some good news. We have found your niece. It will be only a matter of time before we will have her here in front of you for heart warmink famikly reunion. Her adopted family are busy people, and the rebellious teenager in their midst have allowed us several close encounters."

"I don't believe you, Volkov." Nic tried to hide the instant of panic that gripped his heart. _Then, he registered the words rebellious teenager... Marley...,? Okay Callen what have you planned?_ He thought. _Let's hope something good...time to play..._

"Ah, you don't need to. She will be here soon enough, and if she is good goirl her loving Oncle may get to take her home."

"You're presuming an awful lot. She will not talk, or give you the codes."

"Nyet, Nikolay, you will do that, and more. The money is very nice bonus. Intel information makes even more, as does pretty little Amerikaan girls. Your niece, she is pretty yes? You will talk, or she will embark on new lifke journey."

Nic hung his head, musing over the possibilities and pre-empting his thoughts with a silent prayer. _Damn, Rosie, I'm so sorry. I promise to make this right.._. "You are wasting your time. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"No, Nikolay, dead men can't talk, my friend. Also dead undercower agents cause great interest...But, if it makes you feel any better it will be soon, maybe as soon as you have watched your niece suffer. It will be your choice, da!"

Nic suddenly stood up and before Ivan Volkov's guards could make a move he turned around the leg of his bed and ran head first into the wall.

**FREEZE FRAME: CA to XCU aerial shot of Nic Hanson, unconscious; Blood pouring from a wound on his head. Convert Black and White. CUT**

**THE END **

**To Be Continued in FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees. Gibbs and his team, together with G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle; Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise. Third in the Freeze Frame series. **

**A.N. If you liked this story, please review. All constructive criticism and advice is warmly welcomed. You will need to Author Alert if you want to receive notification about the next story.**

Another A.N. In reference to the last chapter. Just as a matter of interest. There really is a game called six degrees of Kevin Bacon. A game for people who consider themselves movie buffs. The higher number of links the better the score. I really liked the play on words, and knew Tony would know what I was talking about and Gibbs wouldn't. **LOL. **And just for fun, does anybody remember what I did with Tony's DVD Series 3 of Magnum?**  
**


End file.
